Shadow boy and kind girl
by buttercup-primrose
Summary: Peeta's one of the shadow children (I'll explain what it is in the AN in the story), Katniss's a poor and kind girl. Together they live in district 12. One day Katniss discovers Peeta, who's not supposed to be known... KatnissXPeeta story. I DO NOT own the hunger games. BETA IS Y.O.L.O SO DO IT RIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, I'll explain what a shadow children is. Long time ago, in China, they had a law:**

**Each family is only allowed to have one children.**

**In this story, Panem, they only allow each family to have TWO children. Sadly, Peeta's the third children, so, shadow boy he became! (Hope this explanation helped...)**

**Second fanfic I'm writing, both still in progress. Try and update soon!**

**-Love, Buttercup**

* * *

Shadow boy POV:)

My name is Peeta Mellark. I'm sixteen years old. I've never been to school. I've never had any friends except for my two dear older brothers. No one knows me, except for my parents and my brothers. In fact, I'm not supposed to be known. Yet, I do know all the people around me, I'm eager to meet them, but I never will. I'm not supposed to live. I'm not supposed to. I'm just someone that's been given birth accidently. I'm a shadow child. Each family in Panem is only allowed to have two children, unluckily, I'm number three. I already have two brothers. To make this clearer, my whole family would get in trouble if the government found out there's a Peeta Mellark.

Kind girl POV:)

"Katniss, I'm hungry…" My little sister Prim, lying on her bed looking at me in an innocent way. She's at an important growing stage, twelve years old is what she is. It's not the worst though, having no food for two days.

My name is Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. I'm the head and the oldest child in the house. I have a mom, a dad that died from a mining accident few years ago, and an adorable little sister Prim. I check the only clock we have at our house. 5:30am. I'll have to get hunting if we don't want to starve… Unless I go to our unusually nice and rich neighbor, the Mellarks, to ask for food. The Mellarks' are probably the richest in the whole district 12, Mr. Mellark works with the Capitol governors, in fact he's one himself. Mrs. Mellark is a doctor. Their sons Jed is at university of Panem studying economy, and Leeva the younger brother is in grade twelve, the smartest out of the whole grade. Mr. Mellark has brown hair and brown eyes, Mrs. Mellark has bleach blonde hair and green eyes, and their sons have bleach blonde hair and gray eyes. Not so easy to tell apart their sons though! I looked at Prim and whispered,

"It's ok Prim. I've got to go. Just try and go back to sleep, ok? I'll come back with food."

"Katniss, I can't sleep. My stomach's actually aching that badly." Prim wails. She's probably the skinniest in the whole district 12, and her body is usually ill. I hugged her and said,

"Prim, I'm sorry, but I just got to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I just got to go. Try and go back to sleep, just try. Ok?"

"Ok… Come back soon!"

"I will. Don't worry. Buttercup will stay with you. Bye." I grabbed my my game bag, and ran outside. Prim's got blue eyes and pure blonde hair, same with mom; but I inherited my dad, gray eyes, olive skin, and dark colored hair. Buttercup's the cat Prim begged to keep.

I ran down the street to the cod-a-sac, where the Mellark's house is located. I looked into the window that's always covered, but strangely uncovered today. I thought I just caught a glimpse of an unfamiliar face; he has dirty blonde hair and blazing bright blue eyes. Wearing his pajamas, standing right by the window stood him. Who is he? _Katniss, you don't have time to think. You've got to hunt._ I reminded myself. I have a hungry little sister, and a completely can't-do-anything-and-already-broken-down mom at home. I went under the fence, stood up, and kept running. I ran in the forest, I fine with it, because know this place like home. I got to a tree, got out my bow and arrows from the secret hiding place in the tree trunk. I walked silently towards the pigeons. The result of pigeons: two. I looked around. I'm pretty sure there was a deer. Slowly, I walked towards the bushes. I set my bow and arrow up, ready to shoot. No use. The deer saw me. I'm having bad luck today so far. Still, I walked around quietly, caught some more animals, set up some snares ready for tomorrow. Result of today: Two pigeons, one squirrel, and one rabbit. Hopefully Prim's got some goat milk today. More variety's healthier for Prim…

Shadow boy POV:)

6:30am in the morning. I can't get off my mind about the girl that walked by an hour ago. The girl with dark hair that's in a, what do you call it, braid I think? What's she doing in the forest though? Will she come back? Where does she live? How old is she? Who is she? Why have I never heard about her? I never knew that there was a girl with dark colored hair in our area. I thought I've heard about everyone in our area, like Delly Cartwright, Primrose Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne… Who is that girl?

"Peeta! Breakfast's set up, you can come down early if you want!" Mom knocked on my door and whispered. Oh yeah, I'm just a shadow boy… I walked out and said,

"Yeah ok. I'll have early breakfast today with Leeva… Hey mom, can I go outside into the forest today? No one ever goes…"

"I guess it should be fine… You have to go now though, in case someone goes to the forest later on in the day."

"Thanks mom! I'll be heading to the forest now!" I never really forget about manners. They're important. At least that's what Jed and Leeva told me…

I put on my runners, a jacket, and sweatpants and I walked outside, sneakily. I walked to the forest, went under the fence, and followed the footprints of that dark haired girl. I jumped over a creek, ran on a fallen tree trunk. I experienced things I've never done before. This is too cool. I love exploring this forest… I hopped on stones, and landed back on soil. In front of me stood a girl, with dark hair, and a braid. She's really concentrating hard, she's holding something, and I think it's what you call a bow and an arrow. What's she doing with a weapon? I thought girls don't use weapons. They don't go on wars or anything, only young boys that are actual citizens of the country, Panem, need to.

The arrow went flying. It shot straight through a type of bird that flied. A bird that's flying in freedom. That girl went towards the fallen bird and picked it up as she walks back. She saw me. She saw me, Peeta Mellark, the shadow boy that's not supposed to be seen. We stared at each other for a moment. She opened her mouth,

"You won't tell anyone I hunt in the forest, will you?"

"No, I won't." I answered her confidently. Who can I tell anyways? I don't even have any friends… She sighs in relief,

"Thank goodness you won't. Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen. Who are you?"

"You promise you won't tell anyone though."

"Yeah sure. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Ok," I breathed heavily, I decided I'll trust her, "my name's Peeta Mellark."

"Peeta Mellark? Never heard of you. Where are you from?"

"Ok, you promise you'd keep me as a secret though… I'm Peeta, younger brother of Jed and Leeva Mellark… Yeah, ok, I'm an illegal citizen. Shadow child." Katniss stared at me, she probably doesn't know what to say… I kept talking,

"I know it's quite a surprise to you, but it's why I've asked you to keep my secret."

"Alright then. I'll keep you as a secret friend. But if you're one of those shadow children, that means you don't go to school, right?"

"Right, because no one's supposed to know me. Which family do you belong to?"

"Everdeens… Prim's my sister, and there's my mom. No dad."

"Wait, slow down. Is your sister Primrose?"

"Yeah, Primrose, Prim Everdeen."

"I know most of the kids around, like, heard of them. Delly Cartwright, Gale Hawthorne, Prim-er Prim Everdeen, but I never heard of you."

"Why not though? Why am I the only one that's left out? The only one that never make any friends? I'm always that one."

"Perhaps I just forgot about your name or something… Sorry Katniss."

"Yeah never mind about it. Ok, look, I've got to rush back to my family to feed them, or they're going to starve to death, and we don't have any money. I'll go to your house at 3:45pm? You cool with that?"

"Ok… There's no one at home by that time anyways. See you soon Katniss!"

"Bye!" She dashed off quickly towards the outside of the forest, and I followed her footprints to get out of the forest.

~Page break~

There's no one here. Ok. People are off to work, and children are off to school. I went into the green bushes tunnel in my backyard. I followed the tunnel and got to the back door. I walked back into my house. My mom's already working in the hospital, dad's still at the capitol, Leeva's at school, and Jed's at university obviously… I've got to stay at home, hiding in the shadows. That's who I am… Shadow boy Peeta Mellark. I thought about Katniss, I thought about rich and poor. I want to know more about Katniss the kind girl. Somehow I have a strange feeling about her… Just strange. It's just strange because I never had this feeling before. Just, I can't get my mind off her. What is this? Suddenly I feel that she's dangerous, dangerous for me… She's the kindest person I've ever met, she's pretty, and she's tall too. She's perfect on everything. But what is this though? What's going on with me?

Kind girl POV:)

I left the house with Prim, making sure we have dinner tonight. I made some rabbit stew to at least let Prim fill up at bit of that hungry stomach. I'm really sorry to Prim, letting her starve for two days… Still Katniss, the worst isn't two days, it's two weeks. It's ok Katniss, everyone survived that two weeks, we'll survive this two days.

~Page break~

I hate lunchtime, I don't even have any lunch. I don't have any friends, unlike Prim. I can't go to the grade sevens and just eat lunch with them… I walked outside under the tree and sat there. Madge, my only friend girl but not exactly my friend, walked towards me. Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter. Her family works with the capitol too… Madge smiles and said,

"Want some share of my lunch?" She's the only one that I know that doesn't have to worry about hunger, and Peeta too… I lift my face up and looked at her, I asked,

"You actually will?"

"Of course! Here, have some of my lunch." She's got all those fancy stuff, bread with ham and cheese, and two oranges. Two oranges. The most expensive food in the whole district 12, and she has two. She whispered quietly,

"You can take all of them if you want. I'm not hungry. Share it with Prim."

"Are you serious? Am I dreaming or is this happening in real life?"

"It's real life Katniss. Just take it."

"Oh my god… Thank you for everything Madge. You saved my family's life!" Even though this isn't exactly real because I hunt, but hunting is actually forbidden in district 12. Actually, apart from Gale and me… Gale and Madge are my only friends in district 12, before knowing Peeta. Right now, only Gale and Peeta know that I hunt. Not even Prim or my mom knows. My dad taught me how to hunt when he was still alive. Dad…

"Katniss? Hello? Earth to Katniss?" Oops, I've been daydreaming for too long. I grinned and said, "Sorry Madge. It's probably class time, so I need to run!"

"Ok, bye Katniss! Enjoy the food!"

"Just, thank you so much Madge! I love you for always being nice and sharing your food!"

"No problem! See you tomorrow!" I ran back into school for class. It's class time. More classes for the sort of smart Katniss Everdeen.

~Page break~

School's over, I'm glad I get out of Miss. Trinket's history class earlier. Now I have to shadow boy Peeta. That poor thing. Not as a rich/poor poor thing. He doesn't have any friends, yet he knows about all of us. He's going to have had made lots of friends if he's a normal kid. Blazing bright blue eyes, that's what scares me and draws my attention towards to. What am I thinking about? He's not drawing my attention; he's just a normal friend. Wait, a normal friend. I don't even really have any friends. Katniss, no, you _cannot _fall towards him. I'm not even falling towards him though. What am I thinking about? I've got a family to take care of already…

* * *

**Review? Clear enough that said review. Did you guys enjoy the chapter? Just tell me how you felt about this story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I was too busy these days, I had a concert if you've red my AN on my other story ;) Anyways, chapter two up, enjoy&review!**

**-Love from Buttercup, who's currently exhausted from a late night concert yesterday**

* * *

Shadow boy POV:)

I still feel guilty of letting Katniss know about me. What happens if the government actually does find out Peeta Mellark? I'm scared… Is that kind girl, Katniss actually trustworthy? I'm currently still in my room, staring at the clock. 3:30pm. Katniss should be here in any time soon.

_Knock knock. _A slight knock on the door. I moved carefully downstairs, avoiding the windows and the open areas. I got to the door and whispered,

"The door's not locked. Just open it, or else other people might see me."

"Alright." She whispered back.

I moved carefully behind the wall as she opens the door and came in. She giggles and said while still keeping her warm and dangerous smile,

"Not the first time I've ever been in here, Peeta the shadow boy."

"I could've guessed that, Katniss the kind girl." I giggled too. I gave her a quick glance, I'm pretty sure she just blushed, or am I feeling dizzy? I shook my head and returned back to the real world. I said,

"I'll lead you to my room. C'mon! Oh, and since you don't have the permission from my parents to come here, we can't let anyone see either one of us. We'll have to go upstairs carefully."

"Yeah, I'm cool with that. I'm a hunter, duh." Katniss rolled her eyes as we slowly creep upstairs.

Kind girl POV:)

Peeta's room is about two thirds of my whole house. His room is huge, he has his own bathroom, and this room is full of brightness and it's very neat and tidy. The only thing that I found is missing is what we know as 'sunlight'. Peeta moved over to his bed and sat down. I said slowly,

"I've never known there's a third floor at your house Peeta."

"The third floor's all mine, because… You know why." Peeta sighed. I understand why he's feeling like this. Just like the whole forest is Gale and mine, for a little while. There's at least one secret in every single human. I asked,

"So Peeta, how many people have you met before?"

"Let's see… My dad, my mom, my two brothers, and you. That's all." Peeta counted the people he met using one hand and five fingers. I asked,

"Are you joking, or no?"

"Not even trying to joke. A lonely life I have here, right?"

"Certainly lonely, but at least you're not suffering from food and money shortage."

"Being lonely is actually a very scary thing."

"How is it scary?"

"You're just… Being kept from everything, like, you're trapped in a space with invisible walls, where people can see you from the outside if you're not careful enough, and you can see people from the outside."

"I don't quite get it Peeta…"

"Like, you know what's happening outside, but there's just something that keeps you away from it. Am I still confusing you?"

"No. I get it now. Ok. I got a deal."

"Ok, what's the deal?"

"If we meet each other in the forest every morning and afternoon, will that work out your problem by thinking you're always alone?"

"Yeah, it certainly will. But won't Gale be in the forest too?"

"No, he goes at midnight."

"Alright. In return, what do you want?"

"If I ask you to share some of your food with me, will that work?"

"Yeah. That works fine." He promised me without even taking a moment to think about it. Lucky he doesn't have to worry about hunger or anything. Life is just… It's not fair. There was a moment of silence… Neither one of us are exactly sure about what to do I guess.

We stared at each other in silence.

_~Moments later~_

We're still staring at each other in silence.

What's wrong with us? It's not like I have a crush on him or something, I don't have anytime to think about interesting little subject, 'love'.

Or do I?

I'm still looking straight into Peeta's piercing blue eyes, making eye contact. I was still standing still by his closet, and he's still sitting on his bed, looking straight into my eyes. None of us moved. Neither one of us want to move anyways. Suddenly I burst out a loud noise of laughter. We were laughing, and I felt the heat of my face rising, so I lowered down my head, facing the ground still laughing. Peeta asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Peeta, you were laughing, in fact, you're still laughing." I tried finishing the sentence without laughing, but the attempt failed. Peeta asks,

"Alright, I think I better let you go. Mom will be coming back by anytime, same with Leeva. See you in the woods tomorrow morning?"

"I have to be at the woods anyways. Alright, I'll see you in the woods then, but I can't promise I'll be in the exact same spot as you saw me today though."

"It's fine with me. Wish you a safe trip home."

"You too. Don't get discovered."

"I hope not. You have to be careful by not letting them catch you in the woods. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." I just made a promise. We walked over to each other and hugged each other tightly. He whispered in my ear softly,

"Just be careful."

"I promise I will." I whispered softly into his ear, let go of him, and left his room quietly.

~Page break~

"Katniss! You're back!" Prim came to the door and hugged me tightly as I hugged her back. I asked warmly,

"You're feeling better aren't you little duck?"

"Certainly I am Katniss! Thanks to you! Come on, let's go and have our proper dinner! Mom's traded a loaf of bread with a pigeon today!" Prim said happily and led me towards our little dining table. We sat down at the table. Prim started eating, I looked at all the fancy food we have today. Mom spoke,

"Thank you Katniss."

"Thanks to dad that taught me all this." I muttered and started eating. Mom and me never speak to each other a lot. She blacked out of life and I had to do everything to support our family.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Look what Madge gave me today?" I remembered about Madge and took out the oranges. Prim gasped,

"Is that real oranges?"

"It's certainly real Prim. Let's say thank you to Madge." I saw Prim mouthing the word thank you. Mom doesn't really like us taking food from other people, but I mean, what could we do about hunger? Prim peeled the orange carefully, trying not to waste a bit that we could eat. I appreciate the fact she cares much about not wasting food. Hunting takes time. Suddenly Prim asked,

"Katniss, where did you get all those animals?"

"The animals? Oh, I just, get them. I bought them with some of my money." I just had to lie. No one can know about me hunting. Except for Gale and Peeta who already knew that. I wiped my mouth and lied,

"Not very hungry anymore. I'm going to bed."

"Alright. You do whatever you want. Good night Katniss." Prim said as she continued her feast. It's already ten o'clock anyways. I took my clothes off, went to our big tank of cold water, and sort of showered myself. I put my fresh clothes on and went into bed. I lied in bed, covered myself with a blanket, and I thought about Peeta. What if Peeta got discovered one day, why would I think that would affect my life? Peeta's only a friend, he's not that special to me… He's just a normal kid but his a shadow child, it's not like it's my problem or anything. I rolled around in my bed, I checked my watch, something dad left me before he died. 12:10am, I'll be heading towards the woods in a few hours. I thought about my not exactly friends at school, Madge the mayor's daughter, Gale my hunting best friend that never goes into the woods in the morning again, and Delly the girl who's nice to everyone. Then I thought about Peeta again. The boy that lived without friends, that lived his whole life with hiding from everything. Just then, Prim walked in,

"Hey Katniss. I thought maybe I should check on you. You know, you never really ever slept during night."

"Thanks Prim, but I think it's pass your bed time already, we still have school tomorrow." I smiled, Prim smiles too and says,

"Ok, I'll go to sleep, but you need to sleep too."

"I'm fine Prim. I can survive without sleeping."

"Promise me you'll sleep for at least an hour, please."

"I'm fine Prim. Go back to bed, you're the one that needs to sleep."

"Alright, but are you leaving in the morning again?"

"Certainly, I need to go get our food right?"

"Yes I know that Katniss, but I'm just worried about you."

"No need to worry about me Prim. I'm fine."

"Just, try to sleep Katniss. You need to sleep."

"Just for a while though."

"Just for a while. I'm leaving now. Good night." Prim hugged me and left my room. I'm certainly considering about going to the woods earlier today. I need a place that I can calm down, and a place that I can be someone that shares my secret and who trusted me. Gale would be there at this time, but he's going to leave in any moment. I don't need to talk to Gale, but I want to talk to Peeta, and I want fresh air. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~Page break~

I sneaked carefully outside, trying not to wake Prim up. I put on my boots, and my jacket as usual. I walked slowly down our porch, wooden plank creaking noise, the danger of waking Prim and mom up. It's currently 4:30am, I'm surprised that I slept for a few hours today. I ran to the cod-a-sac and ducked under the fence, and in the forest I am. For once I decided to walk to the secret place I hide my bow and arrows, usually I run because I'm in a hurry. But today I came earlier, so I don't see the need to run.

Shadow boy POV:)

I want to go to the woods, I want to see Katniss again. I hope she's fine. Hope she's not hurt. Hope she's still happy. It feels like she's part of me. I really like her as one of my only friends. She's a special girl. The only friend I've ever had outside of my family. I feel like I would be willing to risk my life to see her once again. What's wrong with me? Is it because she's the only friend I've ever had? I climbed out of bed, sneaked into my mom's work desk and asked again,

"Can I go into the woods? I need fresh air."

"Sure. Go now. Next time if you're going to go again, just leave me a note. I'm busy enough. You and Leeva know that already." Mom agreed to let me go to the forest. Yay. Why am I excited again? It's not like I'm _that _happy to see Katniss again. I can't love anyone, well, I don't love her anyways. I put on my runners and walked outdoors sneakily. I ran as fast as I can and went into the forest. I had to run, because I'm pretty sure I caught a glimpse of our head peacekeeper, Cray. Even though Cray visits my house often, still, he doesn't know about Peeta the shadow boy.

I got to the creek, jumped over it, and jumped over the fallen tree trunk. I saw a girl with dark hair and one braid, I called out happily,

"Katniss! Katniss!"

"Peeta!" She cried happily, ran over to me and hugged me tightly. She cried,

"I'm so happy we survived yesterday. You didn't get caught by any outsiders, or got caught about me at your house yesterday, right?"

"No. Did anything happened to you Katniss?" I asked softly, still hugging each other tightly. She answered,

"Nothing happened to me. It's fine Peeta. I'm all-good. Didn't get caught hunting, and I didn't get caught going to your house yesterday."

"Oh thank goodness you didn't get caught breaking laws!" Why am I so calm now that I know she's fine again? We broke apart, Katniss smiles and said,

"Thank goodness you didn't get caught too. Don't know what would happen to me if you got caught and got shot to death!" Did Katniss just said that? She just said if I left her, something's going to happen to her? That's sweet of her…

"Peeta? Hello?" She looks at me and asked, I said,

"Oh, sorry… I was thinking about something." Crap. Shouldn't have just told her I was thinking about something. She giggles and shook her head,

"Boys. Always thinking about something."

"Boys can't help it." I laughed helplessly, and it seemed to make sense since she's laughing too. Suddenly Katniss stopped laughing, she stood up and grabbed her bow and arrow, she smiles and said,

"Time to get down to business, or Prim's going to starve to death."

I can't let this happen, I can't let someone she loves die. I don't want to see her feeling sad. I'm going to help her, even though; I'm the Peeta that doesn't know _anything _about hunting, but I can't risk losing my only friend.

* * *

**All I got so far, I might be updating the other story before I update this one again. Sorry! But please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes chapter three! I thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story :D Enjoy your read and keep reviewing ;)**

**-Love, Buttercup**

* * *

Shadow boy POV:)

"Peeta, do you know how to set up a snare?" Katniss asked me curiously. I shook my head. Katniss sighs, she smiled and said,

"Of course you don't. That's fine. I'll teach you sometimes. Hey Peeta, what do you usually do on the weekends?"

"I stay at home, usually Leeva goes to sports practice, dad stays over night in the capitol, mom has patients for the whole day." I answered her truthfully. Katniss's smile widens showing her white, perfectly lined teeth. She said,

"That means we can spend the weekend together in the woods!"

"What are we going to do then?"

"I'll have to teach you how to set up snares, and you might be able to help me with my school work you think? You're smart, well, at least Jed and Leeva are smart."

"Yeah, I'll help you with whatever you need for school."

"Ok, well you just go ahead, sit down or something and watch me hunt today."

"Oh, sorry, I delayed your time for hunting…"

"Nah, it's fine. I came here earlier today, I was worried about you for the whole night and I wasn't confident that you're still fine so I came into the woods earlier."

"I thought you might be in the woods earlier today, I'm good at predicting."

"Of course you are. Look! A pack of birds!" Katniss gasped and she walked quietly towards the bushes, mounted her bow and shot down two birds. She laughs happily and tells me,

"I haven't shot down two birds with one arrow forever!"

"You just did it Katniss." I wasn't really able to share the joy, because I'm always a well-fed child that never experienced hunger. I tried to feel the joy anyways. She suddenly got quiet and walked beside a tall tree, her bow and arrows mounted, targeting the top of the branch. One arrow, two arrow, three arrow, and three squirrels fell off the tree. Katniss picked them up and stuffed them into her game bag with the two birds. She smiles and said,

"Lots of prey, Prim's not going to starve for this whole month."

"If your family starves, I'll help you out. Remember the promise?" I reminded her of what I said yesterday. Katniss gave me a hug and said,

"Of course I remember the promise. Thank you Peeta."

"You're welcome, but just remember to keep my promise." I hugged her back. She says, "Of course I'll keep my promise, but look, I really have to get going. School's starting soon."

"Alright, good luck in school. Will I see you afterschool?"

"I'm pretty positive."

"Ok then. See you same time afterschool."

"What if I can't come? I don't have any other ways to contact you…"

"I'll be worried then. In that case, we'll meet each other in the woods tomorrow."

"Ok… I just want to let you know, I can't let my mind get off you for this whole day. I'm trapped somewhere in myself, my mind's confused."

"I'm trapped too, it's fine. We'll hopefully get over with it."

"Peeta, can I try something?"

"Yeah what is it?" We broke apart from each other, eye contact, our faces moved closer together. Our faces, less than one inch apart; our noses touching; I felt her eyelashes, felt her lose hair, and felt our lips touching. Warmth and passion, and the tingling feel that made my stomach turned and rolled. The feeling what the kiss gave me. Warmth and passion is what she brought for me. Our lips broke apart. Katniss blushed beetroot red, seeing her blush made me blush helplessly. Katniss whispered,

"Thank you Peeta. I have to go now."

"I really can't let you go now. I can't leave you. I'll get worried." I begged, even though I know she's still going to go to school at the end. She said,

"Peeta, I really need to go. I promise I'll see you afterschool at the end."

"Fine, go, I'll see you afterschool." I sighed as she carries her game bag and ran towards the fence, leaving me, sitting down on one of the fallen tree trunk, lonely. I grabbed up a stick, and I drew a picture of Katniss the kind girl who brought me warmth and passion.

_I'm worried about you,_

_I can't leave you,_

_I want the feel of your hair once again,_

_I want to look into your grey and life-filled eyes,_

_All of this is what love cause me to think,_

_But I'm not allowed to love you._

_You're from the seam, and I'm a shadow child,_

_That's our life, and we can't do anything to change that._

_I'm still worried about you,_

_I'm still helplessly love you,_

_No one can change that either._

Peeta Mellark, what are you daydreaming about? I don't love her. I can't love her. Then why did I ever think that I love her and no one can change that? How exactly does Katniss feel about me? I've gone insane. Peeta Mellark, calm down.

Kind girl POV:)

I couldn't believe what I just did to Peeta in the forest. I hope he didn't mind.

"Katniss? Are you listening to me? Katniss?" I realized it was Prim who's talking to me. I turned my head and said,

"Yes? What is it Prim?"

"You'll get late for school if you don't hurry."

"Prim I'm ready for school. C'mon." I led the way and walked to school, without talking to Prim. I didn't feel like talking. I felt like thinking. I heard Prim running towards me, she shouted, "Katniss! Wait for me!"

"Little duck, you're too slow." I teased her. She frowns and said,

"It's not my fault Katniss, you're taller than me, and you're older, and-"

"No more excuses duck. Hurry."

"Fine. I'll see you at night!"

"Ok!" I never told Prim the why I can't just go straight back home afterschool, because Peeta's a shadow boy, and I promised him. How exactly will the word 'shadow' mean to me now? I'm supposed to be strong, and I'm not saying I'm weak. Katniss will never be a weakling. Now class do I have right now? History with Effie Trinket. That's great. I really don't want to have a crazy capitol teacher to teach me right now, but I don't see any other options. Effie's my greatest problem, but there's also Gale who I heard that has a crush on me from Delly, there's Madge who I usually sit beside with, and there's Delly the great gossiper…

~Page break~

_I'm glad that classes are over,_

_I'm glad school's over,_

_I'm glad I had something for lunch to eat,_

_I'm glad I don't have to go back home and stare at mom,_

_I'm glad Prim's going to have fun at her friends house,_

_Most of all, I'm glad I'm going to Peeta's house._

"Katniss? Are you listening? Hello?" Madge woke me up from my daydream. I said,

"Oh yeah, hey."

"Katniss, is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine."

"No, something's wrong. You're not concentrating on things as usual."

"Everything's fine Madge!"

"No, something's got to be wrong. You can at least tell me!"

_No, I cannot tell her about Peeta._ I lied,

"Ok, I'm just happy that Prim's happier and healthier."

"Yeah, that's a good thing, but you seemed to have different feelings in the same time." Darn. Madge just has to be that good at reading me. I said,

"Madge, I'm fine. Look though, I really have to go."

"Alright, whatever Katniss says. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" I grabbed my school things and ran outside. Unfortunately, Delly stopped me at the front door. Delly looked at me, grinning, she asked,

"What's up with Katniss for the past twenty four hour?"

"Not much. Prim's just not starved anymore." I answered. She kept talking,

"That's why you're so happy? Why are you also sad?"

"I'm not sad Delly. I'm NOT sad. I'm totally fine."

"Katniss, you're sad, and you're also confused."

"Delly, I can't talk about this right now. I'm on the go. I seriously have to go."

"You promise you'll tell me?"

"I can't promise. I don't promise things." That was certainly a half lie.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it. Gotta go." I ran pass Delly and got to the bushes. Short cut towards Peeta's house. Something caught my leg, something whispered.

"Hey, Katniss."

"Who the hell is this?" I gasped. That thing sat up. I'm positive it's someone I know, by the voice, by the color of the hair, by the bright blue of the eyes. The only thing that's different is the boy is covered in dirt. He smiled showing his perfectly lined up white and shiny teeth. I had to gasp again,

"Peeta! Why on Earth are you in the open public? Why are you so dirty? What happened, tell me everything!"

"Katniss, shush. We'll go to the forest, and I'll explain everything."

"Peeta, we can't. Gale's in the forest."

"Shit. I drew a picture of you on the ground."

"Oh Peeta… It's sweet of you, but the problem with Gale… I heard he has a crush on me."

"We're in bad luck today."

"Ok, if he talks to me tomorrow about the picture, I'll just say I drew it."

"The thing is, you're bad at drawing aren't you?"

"He doesn't know how bad I am at drawing. We never had art class together." He stood up ready to walk in the secret passage. I stood up too, covering him so he doesn't get discovered. The passage way is an ancient maze, so there are tall bushes surrounding us everywhere, it's not too bad if it's covering both short Peeta and me. Peeta's shorter than me. We walked through the bushes and got to Peeta's house. We're here. In his backyard, walking towards the backdoor where we're standing right now. We kicked our shoes off and walked up to his bedroom. He asked,

"Katniss, do you ever doodle on your notebook or anything?"

"No Peeta, I can't even _draw._" I sighed. He laughs and shook his head,

"Oh Katniss. Someone can hunt but can't draw. I can't imagine it."

"Peeta, it's not funny." He's laughing even louder now. Definitely laughing his head off. He's a crazily insane hyena. I put my hands on his mouth, looked at him seriously, and said, "Shuttup."

"Fine, fine, fine." He tries to stop laughing. It did work a bit, me blocking his mouth with my hand. When he finally stops laughing, I removed my hand and asked suspiciously,

"So, why were you at school today, how could you _ever_ find school if you've never been in town?"

"Katniss, when my parents and my brothers were talking about how to get to here, how to get there, I drew down the whole map of district 12. Eventually, I remembered the map." Peeta pulled out a paper from his drawer. He held it up to show me. It was a perfect map of district 12 drawn on one piece of paper, and the forest is shaded in with my favorite type of green. My favorite color. I appreciated it. The rest of the town is colored in lots of different color. The map is absolutely beautiful. I sighed dreamily, "Peeta, the map… Absolutely beautiful…"

"Here," He handed me another copy, "you can keep this one."

I scan through the map. The difference I see than the other map is the warm sunset, and there's Peeta and me drawn in the forest. There's Prim and my mom at the front of my house, the great mansion of Madge, Peeta's house, Gale and his siblings in front of his house. My eyes are probably red, I can tell that I'm not seeing clearly. My eyes are probably watery. The map is amazing, but what part exactly is attracting me so much? Peeta asked softly,

"What's wrong Katniss? I didn't mean to let you cry…"

"Peeta, it's fine. The map is just oh so… So beautiful. Amazing. It's everything. It's the best present I've ever gotten… It's, I don't know how to express my feelings." I tried my best at trying to explain, he asked,

"The sunset and the stars, me and you in the forest. It's what I added, I thought these might be, more, special."

"The sunset is amazing, the orange, the warm orange. It reminds me of you…"

"That ways you can't forget about me. Want to go to the forest? At the top of the hill we can see the sunset I drew down on the map."

"Yes. Let's go. I'm usually not home at night anyways."

"Alright, let's go. We can spend the night in the forest if you want."

"What about Gale? We don't want him to see us together in the forest… Plus, you can't get discovered."

"Why would you care if I get discovered anyways?"

"Peeta, I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Just tell me, is it like how I care if you get caught meeting me and hunting?"

"Exactly Peeta. We really have to go, Gale goes hunting at midnight again."

"Alright. You'll have to teach me how to set up snares."

"How about we just have a peace and calm night together?" I can't believe I just said that to Peeta. Peace and calmness? What's he going to think? Plus, I still have more questions to ask him…

~Page break~

"Peeta?" I asked when we finally sat down on the hill. It's 5:00pm. He sat down and asked, "Hmm?"

"Why were you all dirty when I saw you today?"

"I wanted to come and see you at school, but I can't get discovered; so I hid behind the bushes and covered myself in dirt, otherwise people are going to see me while I'm waiting for you."

"You were waiting for me?"

"Of course I was. Or why would I be behind the bushes hiding risking my life?"

"Why would you wait for me?"

"The same as why will you care for me Katniss." Peeta's so sweet… He patted on his lap, I walked over and rested my head on his lap. He strokes my hair with his long and slender fingers. I snuggled closer up to him. I want to freeze in this moment. I want to live in this type of peace, where the sun's setting, where it's warm, where I'm surrounded by dandelions, and where I'm surrounded who I actually love. I can't believe I said I _would never love him._ I raised my head up and smiled at Peeta. He smiles back. We move closer to each other and our lips touched. They were always full with passion, although this is the second time I've ever kissed a boy, the second time I've ever shared a kiss with Peeta. We broke apart and smiled at each other. Our signature move. _I will never leave him. I can never leave him. I will never want to leave him, and it's all a different thing. Peeta could change my personality into a soft- hearted person, but my soft heart will only occur when I'm around my beloved, like Peeta and my sister. _Our lips contacted again, the inside of my body turns upside down again, tingling every little corner. We broke apart because we both ran out of breath. Peeta caught his breath, laughs and said,

"Does this sound stupid? If I say I want to live in this moment forever?"

"No, I feel the same way, and I always will."

"You mean you love me?"

"I suppose so. Why?" That question sounded absolutely retarded, but Peeta grins and said, "Because I love you too."

* * *

**Alright, I'll be writing chapter four, and hopefully it'll be submitted in two~three days ;) Review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews ;)**

**-Sweenypotterlover**

**-Y.O.L.O So do it right**

**-bw1819**

**-divergentdinosaur**

**-tortoise of immense chocolate**

**-thehungergameslovepeeta4**

**-LakespiritofForestClan**

**-Cato Lover 101**

**and there's also a guest too!**

**Anyways, chapter four's up. Enjoy your read ;) And keep reviewing ;)**

**-Love, Buttercup**

* * *

Kind girl POV:)

_Peeta feels the same way. I'm feeling the same way. We're both feeling the same way. I listened to his heartbeats, wishing they were mine, wishing they were both ours. I'm hopelessly in love. _I asked Peeta dreamily,

"Don't you just wish that two hearts can beat in one together?"

"I thought mine and yours are already together." He gave me a soft peck on the lips. I grinned and listened again. I see what he did there. I'm listening to his while he's listening to mine, which makes both of our heartbeats beat together. I heard noises. Someone just has to interrupt the moment? Wtf? I whispered in Peeta's ear,

"Peeta, hide. Hide, now. Someone's coming." Without hesitation, he crawled behind the bushes. The figure walked closer, I'm scared. The figure smiled and said,

"Katniss! There you are! I never knew you like to be chilling in the woods!"

"Prim, what are you doing here, in the dark, in the forest, all alone?" I sighed. She said, "I was kind of worried about you, and I thought you might be in the forest since you usually talk about the forest with Gale."

"I'm often in the woods, but what's the point of _you_ coming to the woods and try and find _me?_ It's not like mom doesn't know I'm usually in the woods."

"Katniss, mom's still living in her own world."

"I know that Prim, but why are you here, answer me now."

"I'm your sister, you're everything to me."

"Prim, you're also what I actually only love."

"Thanks Katniss, but answer me, who was that blonde guy you were just hanging out with before I actually came and talk to you?"

No shit. She's talking about Peeta. Shit. I can't let this happen.

Just then Peeta walked out of the bushes. Why would he do that? Oh I see, he decided that he would trust Prim. Good choice. Prim gasped,

"Yeah! That person!"

"Are you Katniss's younger sister?" Peeta smiled warmly, Prim giggles and answered, "Of course I am! Who are you? I've never seen you around."

"Can I trust you with my whole life?"

"Yeah of course you can. The best at keeping secrets in the whole district 12 are Katniss and me!" Well, that's definitely true.

"Alright. I'm Peeta Mellark…" He started that whole long story again, explaining the shadow children story, and answering the bunch of questions from Prim. Peeta's just got to be so nice sometimes. Prim gagged,

"So you're risking your life in every single second?"

"That's right Prim, so you have to help me keep this secret," Peeta said in his most serious voice I've ever heard, "plus there are already two outsiders that know about me which makes this even more dangerous."

"Don't worry Peeta. We're _pro_ at keeping secrets." Prim made a promise, which she usually doesn't. I had to laugh a little about what Prim just said. I asked,

"Prim, what time is it?"

"When I left home it was around 7:00pm, when I was staring at you two just doing this and doing that-" I cut her sentence, she's not being really a Prim right now,

"What? You were spying on us? How dare you…"

"Well… I thought I would just leave you two alone, until I stepped on a twig and you heard the noise and told Peeta to hide behind…"

"Whatever."

"I guess it's probably around 8:30pm right now, you two have been, um, doing stuff for quite a long time."

"Next time DON'T spy on us."

"I didn't I was just standing right by the bushes, you're just too into doing stuff and you didn't even recognize me. You were being super sweet to Peeta, like the sweet that you would treat me, but even sweeter. What's up with you two?"

"None of your business Prim. Not in this case."

"I thought you said you will tell me _everything_ no matter what it is."

"Let Peeta explain it then." I threw the problem onto Peeta. He laughs out loud while shaking his head madly, he said,

"Alright, Katniss's too shy to admit it then, and I think you're smart enough to figure it out Prim. You saw everything so you should figure out the answer."

"Are you two dating each other?" Prim asked curiously, I choked while Peeta gagged and answered, "We could but we never asked."

"You could you know, Katniss, you two fit well together-"

"Prim, this really isn't any of your business in case you forgot about it." I sighed while cutting off Prim's suggestion. Actually, we would've dated, but we can't go _anywhere_ that's not private because Peeta has a problem about his life situation… Prim smiles wide and said, "Why don't you two ask each other out now?"

"No!" Peeta and me screamed in the same time. It's not like we don't _love_ each other, but this just _won't_ work out well. Prim asked eagerly,

"Why not? You were doing stuff and you won't ask each other out?"

"Prim, it's not we won't, it's just _no one_ except you, Peeta and me that knows about what happened to Peeta and me." I sighed. She said,

"Alright, but don't you want to just keep meeting him though?"

"Of course we want to keep seeing each other, and we still will."

"What if mom finds out?"

"Then we're doomed."

"What if someone like me would help you make up reasons for why you're not home?"

"You would do that for us Prim?"

"Of course I would, I can't stand seeing my sister in pain…"

"Oh Prim, I love you little sis."

"You're welcome, after you've fed me all that while. Should I just go back home and tell mom that you can't come home tonight?"

"No, it's fine, Gale's going to be here in any second, but I'm coming here in the morning time though." I frowned thinking about leaving Peeta again. Prim says,

"Why don't I leave you two alone to say goodbye to each other, I'll start walking back home."

"Alright. I'll meet you at home." I waved goodbye to Prim, she waved back and started skipping towards the way back home. How on Earth does she even know about the trails in the forest? I never even _took_ her into the forest before. Peeta and me hugged each other tightly, we broke apart and shared a small kiss. I said,

"Bye Peeta. I'll see you at dawn right here."

"Bye Katniss, I'll see you here right on 4:30am." Peeta gave me another quick peck on my lips before he let go of my hands and I dashed off to find Prim.

Kind girl's little sis POV:)

I can't bear looking at my sister suffering in pain because of love. I owe her at least one big thing. "Prim! Prim! Wait!" Running steps are coming towards me, it's Katniss of course, or who's going to be in the forest late night? I stopped and turned my head, I shouted towards her direction,

"Yeah ok Katniss! I'll wait for you!"

"Ok, I need to talk to you too." She stops beside me, panting hard. I asked,

"What's that you need to talk to me about?"

"Just stuff. There's some about Peeta too."

"What? Did Peeta do _that-_"

"No you dirty minded person!"

"I was only joking Katniss! By the way, you're blushing."

"You don't have to remind me of that… Anyways, you promise not to tell _anyone_ about Peeta?"

"A promise is a promise Katniss. I swear I won't tell."

"Alright then. Peeta only knows you and me, and his family. So far, only six people know about him, and we can't let mom know, or we'll both get in trouble, and he's going to get send to the capitol, and get executed in no time."

"What's executed?"

"It means killed." Katniss sighed as if I'm helpless, maybe I shouldn't have asked after all. Of course neither one of us want to have any more people killed by the peacekeepers from the capitol… I apologized,

"I'm sorry Katniss… Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

"That's ok Prim, it's a good thing you know now. I've a question, who are your friends at school now?"

"Rory, Bonnie, and Rue."

"Rory's Gale's brother; Bonnie's from district 8, the girl that escaped because in district 8 she's being treated badly; Rue's from district 11, the girl that their family couldn't afford enough money to live with."

"Exactly Katniss. You got it."

"Prim, are you still too friendly with Eleanor?"

"Which Eleanor? Delly's sister or something?"

"Prim, don't you dare act dumb. Are you still friends with her?"

"Oh, no. I'm not."

"Prim," Katniss starts her sigh, "it's not like I don't want you to be friends with her, but once Eleanor knows about Peeta, oh my, Delly's going to spread it _everywhere_."

"I won't Katniss. Don't worry. Is it fine that I'm friends with Madge's sister though?"

"Oh, her? What's her name again? Melinda or Miranda?"

"Seriously Katniss… No, her name doesn't even start with an 'M'."

"What's her name, I can't remember at all. Just tell me her name."

"Fine, but you have to promise me you'll remember it after."

"It's just a name Prim."

"One of my great friend's name…"

"Yeah ok, what's her name? What's the big deal about me not knowing her name anyways…"

"Tiara, I know that name's weird, but her name's Tiara."

"Ok, it's Tiara. I got it."

"Thank you Katniss." I sighed. Katniss never remember names, it took her a while to remember who Rue and Bonnie are, but not Rory, because Rory's Gale's brother, and she knows Gale. Rumors were spread by Delly and Delly's sister Eleanor, that 'Gale' and 'Katniss' were dating. Honestly, Gale and Katniss?

"Prim, you're going to crash yourself onto the tree…" Katniss kindly warned me when I'm only about 10cm close to a tree. I giggled, "Oops!"

Katniss laughed quietly, she stops laughing and said, "Alright, we're at the fence. Climb over it Prim, or you need me to help?"

"I can do it myself, thank you very much Katniss." I climbed over and landed in the Mellark's back yard, with Katniss following with a quiet landing on the grass. I asked, astonishing, "How do you land so quietly?"

"I, um, I just learned it. You know me, I'm a sneaky ninja."

Well yeah, duh, that's her nickname since she ever went to school, actually, since she ever known other people. Sneaky ninja, ha, sneaky ninja. I asked,

"Are you still going to come and meet Peeta this morning?"

"Yeah, of course. I just need to go home for a shower and I'm coming back again."

"Why do you come to the forest everyday?"

"Because I'm cool enough to do that."

"Yeah, ok. Why exactly? Don't say because it's Peeta, because you've been doing that since you were 11 years old, and I know you've only known Peeta since two days ago or something like that."

"Ok, really, it's none of your business Prim."

"Do you like, do yoga in a quiet situation or something?"

"Of course not… Ok, really, you're way too curious to know these answers."

"Just one answer, and I won't question you for the rest of the year."

"No, I don't believe that. I'm just not answering this question alright?"

"Yeah ok, fine, it's not like I'm giving up though."

"Try as many time as you wish Primrose little duck Everdeen."

"Until you'll finally answer me."

"That's when you've become mature."

"Are you saying I'm not mature enough?"

"Well no. Not quite yet little duck. Do you think Bonnie, Rue and Tiara are mature already? If you say no, that means you're still not, because your guys' mental age is probably around five or something…"

"Well if I'm actually around five, I won't even be able to come up with this amazing idea Katniss. I think it would actually work."

"What's your idea Prim?"

"It's all about Peeta and you."

"Yeah so what is it? Tell me."

"If we let Peeta come out into the public-"

"You know it won't work." Katniss had to cut off my sentence rudely. I put my hands against her mouth to shut her up. I said,

"Just let me finish alright? If we change Peeta's name and say that he's our cousin from other countries… It's worth a try."

"I know it's worth a try, but what if mom and Peeta's parents know about it?"

"Well, if we keep our secrets well enough, they won't be able to find out for the most chances; the rest, we'll just have to hope for it."

"Alright, what are we going to name him?"

"Ok, we'll let him be someone from France."

"Why France?"

"I don't know, most romantic place I could think of in the first place."

"Why does it have to be romantic?"

"You two are dating you idiot…"

"Ok, fine. What's his name then?"

"Throw me a letter and I'll think."

"Ok, starts with an 'F' but it has to be something that's French-like."

"Ok, how about Frédéric Leblanc?"

"That's good with me. Frédéric or Freddy Leblanc that came from France, and he's our cousin. What if people asked where he lives though?"

"That, we'll try and avoid, but if someone actually asked, we'll say he lives in our house but he doesn't like to be visited and he doesn't speak English really well."

"Fine. That works fine." Katniss shrugs as if she still doesn't really appreciate this idea although I know she actually really like it. I concluded the idea right before we open the door to step into our house where the fireplace's on,

"Frédéric Leblanc, our cousin, from France, who is 16 years old."

"But we keep in mind this person is Peeta Mellark, our friend, from the Mellark family, who is 16 years old."

"That's right. Frédéric's Peeta, Peeta's Frédéric. Frédéric's actually fake, and Peeta's the real character."

"Peeta's the boy in disguise you mean."

"What does disguise mean?"

"In disguise means you're currently pretending to be someone because you're hiding from something."

"Alright, so Frédéric is Peeta's disguise."

"Exactly, and Frédéric's my boyfriend while Peeta's also my boyfriend."

"You finally admit that he's your boyfriend. Good job Katniss." I had to add that because I want to see her blushing beetroot red again. It's funny but I never get to see it happening often. Katniss plus Frédéric/Peeta equals 100% true love. Perfect.

* * *

**That's all for chapter four, I believe chapter five would be updated in two~five days. Keep reviewing guys :) As most of you should know, authors REALLY appreciate reviews that are nice :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise! I managed to finish chapter five earlier, but I'm guessing chapter six is going to come later since, well, school time. Enjoy your read, I thank everyone for their lovely reviews, and keep reviewing too!**

**~Love from your author, Buttercup-Primrose 3**

* * *

Kind girl POV:)

Few days have gone by past, it's now a Saturday morning. Prim and me have been teaching Peeta to speak a little bit of French so he could sound French-like. I've been teaching him setting up snares too. He enjoys learning new things from Prim and me, and he's been a good student so far. Prim asks from outside my room,

"Katniss, are you ready yet? Today's the first day we take Peeta out and show him to the public!"

"It's Freddy… Prim." I reminded her as I slide my blue dress on. We have to sound like he's our close cousin, not like a cousin that we don't really know a lot. She said,

"Oh yeah! Ok, so, we call him Freddy!"

"Exactly Prim." I sighed, hoping she won't forget about calling him Freddy. Prim's been calling this day a 'date' but it's not an official 'date' because, no, we can't do anything like a pair of 'lovers' would do, because 'Freddy' is our cousin that isn't exactly our cousin. I'm certainly confusing myself right now, and the name Freddy…

~_Flash back~_

"Ok, so Peeta, here's the plan Prim came up with. We're going to show you off in public." I said to Peeta. Certainly he shook his head and said no. Prim said,

"Peeta, this is a different story. You'll be a fake character named Frédéric Leblanc, and you're our cousin…"

Prim finishes the story, the only comment Peeta gave at first,

"Why does my name have to be 'Frédéric'?"

"Well, sorry, it's just a random name we came up with." Prim answered. Peeta doesn't seem to be satisfied with the answer. He keeps asking,

"What's the complete story about the name 'Frédéric Leblanc'?"

"Ok, so the start is I think I should let you come from France because that's the most romantic place I could come up with in thought. You know, all pink and stuff. Plus, pink is _my_ color, and I personally think pink is the _most romantic_ color-"

"Ok Prim, enough with all the color and stuff and finish answering Peeta." I cut out her sentence by tickling her until she screams for me to stop and finishes the answer.

"Then Katniss asked me about the name and I said 'throw me a letter' and she gave me the letter 'F'. Then the first name that came up to me that starts with an 'F' is 'Frédéric' because I was thinking about M. Chopin…" I laughed out loud when Prim said Chopin. I never knew the name was an idea from Chopin. Peeta laughs,

"That's why my fake name's 'Frédéric'? Good job Prim… What about my last name though?"

"Well, about Leblanc, it's just my classmate's name is Thea White, and I think of that name all the time because once my teacher wrote down her name on the white board as 'The White' accidently, and I translated it to French and it means Leblanc which actually _is_ a real last name, so I decided to let you have that last name." Prim finally gave out a complete answer, and I appreciate that. Peeta seems to be finally satisfied, he said,

"Alright, I'm Frédéric Leblanc in disguise… Fine, that idea works for me."

"Yay!" Prim shouts happily, appreciating Peeta/Freddy liking the idea she came up with. Prim couldn't shut up how her idea was great, and how she's such a genius…

_~Flash back over~_

I walked outside onto our patio, telling mom I'd be out in town for the whole day. She nods and waved goodbye. I waved back, to show a bit of respect. Prim's already waiting for me at the fence with _Freddy_. I'm still going to call him Peeta for random reasons, I'm still used to calling him Peeta anyways. Peeta waved 'hi' as I ran towards our gate. I smiled and said,

"Hi Freddy. Let's show you off around the whole district, shall we?"

"Alright, let's go." Peeta smiles as we walked slowly behind Prim who's excitedly jumping up and down. Prim wanted to join us for today in case something got messed up. Peeta and me didn't held our hands up together since it would be kind of awkward because we're 'cousins'.

~Page break~

We got to district 12's richer area as I showed Peeta some of the stores around, including Delly's shoe shop of course. I looked at the clock located near the city center fountain, 7:00am, around the time where everyone comes out and do whatever they do on the weekends. Prim led us towards the 'governmental' part of this area. I asked Peeta, "Guess who lives here Freddy?"

"Madge Undersee, her parents and her little sister?"

"Correctly answered." I nodded as Peeta gave me the answer. Just then, Prim waved towards the building and shouted,

"Hey Tiara! Hey Madge!" There's no need of purposely introducing Peeta… Madge and Tiara shouted as they walked down their staircase,

"Hey Prim! Hey Katniss!"

"Hey girls, who's the boy Katniss's standing with?" Madge just have to ask. Oh well. I guess we'll just have to do it. I said, introducing Peeta,

"This is Frédéric Leblanc, our cousin, from France visiting us."

"Oh, hi Frédéric! I'm Madge Undersee, and that's my little sister Tiara Undersee talking to your cousin Prim." Madge shook his hand and spoke slowly in case Peeta doesn't understand. I said proudly,

"Freddy can speak fluent English too! He's bilingual!"

"Wow! That's _so_ cool!" Madge gasped and whispered to me, "Does he date?"

"Meh, he's already dating this French girl back in France." I lied in case Madge actually falls for him… She asked,

"Does he have any picture of her on his phone or camera, something like that?"

"No, he doesn't have his phone with him right now because he left it in France, and he's looking for a new camera to buy in the capitol when he's visiting." That was such a great lie, but I have to go to the capitol in a few days anyways, with mom and Prim. Maybe we could let Peeta come with us too. Madge sighed,

"That's sad. Do you know how she looks like?"

"I don't know, you can ask him. Freddy! Madge has a question!" I called Peeta over to answer Madge's question. I whispered as he comes,

"Make up how your fake girlfriend in French looks like."

"Alright, that's not too hard." He whispers back as he starts answering about Madge's question. He describes her look,

"Her name is Gabrielle, a medium height and she's pretty thin. She has blonde curls that go to her shoulder, and her skin's quite pale which contrast with her dark brown eyes."

"She sounds fairly pretty!" Madge sighs. I'm pretty sure she's falling towards Peeta because she's doing her daydreaming thing again. Madge _can't_ fall towards Peeta, or else her heart's going to break when she finds out there's no such cousin of mine called Frédéric Leblanc. Peeta smiled and lies,

"She is pretty, and she's also 16, in my same class."

"Won't she miss you when you're here in Panem?" Madge asked, Peeta shrugs,

"Oh no. She's currently visiting her part of family in Germany."

"Oh. That's good. She's having fun right now?"

"Yeah, in the same time, taking care of her little five years old brother."

"How adorable! What's her little brother like?"

"Her little brother's name is Elliot, he looks like his sister but in a male version, and he has bright greenish blue eyes."

"Aww…. He must be so cute!"

"Annoying in the same time. They also have a dog too, a German Shepard."

"I want a German Shepard, but dad doesn't let me and Tiara have one."

"Don't get too upset, you might get one someday."

"Oh well. I'll just keep dreaming about it I guess." Madge finishes as she goes over to Tiara. I laughed quietly so Madge won't hear,

"Oh Freddy… The _best_ liar I've ever met."

"Ah, the Freddy for of Peeta is the best liar." Peeta said in his mysterious voice. Oh Peeta, such sweet Peeta. Tiara, Prim and Madge walks over to us, Madge whispers to Peeta and me, "Tiara says she want's to say something."

"Yeah, what does Tiara want to say? Something embarrassing?" I asked teasingly, Madge called Tiara over. Tiara said,

"Frédéric, you're really hot."

Peeta, Madge and me tried our hardest not to laugh, I hope Tiara doesn't really mind if we accidently failed our attempt not to laugh… Madge burst into laughter. She obviously isn't really good at attempting not to laugh. She said overwhelmed,

"So that's what you wanted to say Tiara? You know how old you are, right?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I'm not to say how I feel about him!" Tiara protested, she adds, "Plus, I also know that he's already dating, it's not like I want to date him, I only wanted him to know that someone like _me_ would say he's hot."

"That's alright Madge. Thanks Tiara! I appreciate that, and I'm sure Gabrielle would admit that too!" Peeta calmed their temper down, half laughing still. Prim was still laughing and gagging, and I stopped her from gagging by tickling her to make her laugh that all that choking sound out. I stopped all this craziness,

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"We show Frédéric around district 12, duh!" Of course I know that Madge, but where though? The best answer is to find out by asking, I asked,

"Where in district 12? Not outside, it's _way_ too cold. Plus, it's already the start of December…"

"I've got an idea. Let's take Frédéric around the mall!" Is Tiara out of her mind? The only malls we've got here in Panem are all in the capitol! Madge said,

"Tiara, you know where the malls are, right? We don't have _any_ malls in district 12."

"Then why can't we go to the capitol now sissy?"

"It takes two days to get to the capitol…"

"Yeah then why can't we go to the capitol in winter?"

"Tiara, we're talking about _now_ what are we going to do."

"Oh. I don't know. Let's go to school! Frédéric's going to come to school, right?" Now Tiara's asking Prim, Peeta and me. Well, unless we let mom and Peeta's parents know about this Frédéric issue thing, it's a no. I answered casually,

"We're not sure yet, but Freddy's going to stay here in winter."

"Yay! Then we can go to the capitol!" Tiara's smile widened. Peeta, Prim and me looked at each other, signaling the look about having to leave and sort out this problem. Peeta said,

"Ok, Tiara, Madge, we've got to go. How about we give you a call if we can meet you guys for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, but just don't bump into Delly and Eleanor, the Cartwright Eleanor. You make sure of that, Katniss. Or Delly's going to start spreading rumors about Frédéric." Madge reminded us carefully and waved goodbye while leading Tiara back into her house.

~Page break~

We got to our normal spot in the forest, the fallen tree by the creek. I sighed,

"What are we going to do now?"

"The best thing is, tell the truth to our parents." Peeta answers, I said,

"Peeta, it's our mom and your parents. What are they going to think? My mom's definitely just not going to do anything about it because she's all broke down and stuff. Is your family going to scream or something?"

"No, my mom and my dad are pretty open-minded. They'd let me take the risk and the chance of showing myself to the world."

"Ok, well I don't see the problem of telling the truth then. Let's go and figure this whole mess out, and then you could actually use your disguise to come to school and follow us to the capitol." I ended as we took off towards Peeta's house.

~Page break~

The three of us knocked on the door as Leeva opened the door. He lets out a long sigh and finally said,

"Peeta Mellark. You've actually shown yourself to the world, haven't you?"

"Ok, Leeva, listen to the story." Peeta starts telling him the whole story about meeting me and falling in love, Prim's idea about Frédéric Leblanc our cousin, and till this morning with Madge. Leeva raised an eyebrow and said,

"I can't deal with this whole thing, all I know is I support Prim's idea."

"Thank you Leeva. Do you think Jed would be supporting us too?" Peeta asked as Leeva nods his head and welcomes the three of us into the Mellark manor. Peeta's parents walked over, listen to the story explained by all four of us.

Long silence. But eventually, they nodded their head. Mr. Mellark said,

"This might work. We'll give it a go. But Katniss, do you actually have a family back in France though?"

"Well, yeah, I actually do…" I answered truthfully. I actually _do_ have a part of my family in France, but I forgot their names. Mr. Mellark smiles and said,

"That's great! This should be fine when school ask for the information. You know, you don't really have to do anything to participate in events at school."

"Yeah dad's right." Leeva cuts in. Mrs. Mellark spoke,

"The idea's cool with me, but the punishment would probably be pretty big if something's messed up. Does your mom agree with this idea Katniss?"

"Mom would be fine with everything. It works." I made an important promise. I know for sure mom's not going to do anything about it; we just have to get my aunt and my uncle to know about it. It should be fine, the idea. Mr. Mellark said,

"Alright, we'll get Peeta registered with the school right away. You guys can just take off and do what ever you want, but _no_ private sessions in a single room with a locked door." That made all of us giggle, but Prim didn't really seemed to get it. She's _immature_. That's great. Peeta gets to be in school, being Freddy Leblanc in my same class, and he also have to be my super close cousin and a great liar. Peeta asked when we got out of his house,

"Dinner with Madge and Tiara?"

"Oh yeah, I'll give her a call." I answered while grabbing my phone. I called her cell phone and told her to meet her at the buffet restaurant at 6:00pm. She got all excited and stuff and said she'll be all dressed up and stuff. Great. Finally we get Peeta out in public with the risk a little bit smaller. My life is going to go on _perfect_ unless Peeta gets find out about his shadow child situation. Otherwise, 100% perfect.

* * *

**There you go, the end of chapter five. The start of chapter six would be on the dinner :) Keep reviewing, and keep reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, chapter 6's up, here you go ;)**

**I thank everyone for reviewing my story, following, and putting it on their favorite stories list ;) Thanks guys! Keep up the good work :P**

**-Love from you fanfic writer/happy writer, Buttercup 3**

* * *

Kind girl POV:)

We got to the big buffet restaurant beside the justice building. We walked inside and asked for a table. Just then Madge waved to us at the very corner of the restaurant. We walked over to them as Prim sat down beside Tiara. I asked Madge,

"I'm going to take Freddy to get his food, alright? Can you keep an eye on both Tiara and Prim?"

"Yeah, you go and have fun with your cousin." Madge answers as she turns her head over and watched Prim and Tiara. I led Peeta towards a quieter area and said,

"Ok, Peeta, you've got to act like a French, and you've got to act like Prim and my cousin. We've have to act like we're really close, and you have to keep making up stories about going to school and things like that."

"Alright. I'm a great liar and story teller, and you know that." Peeta says in a very promising voice. Ok. I'll trust him. Although all of us know he's illegal to be alive. I said one last thing,

"Peeta, be careful, and don't mess up."

"I won't. I promise Katniss." Peeta promised as he walked back to the tables and started to grab food onto his plate. I wonder how does he know about the rules for buffets, is it like he had buffet at home or something? Oh yeah, I don't even have any money to pay for dinner… Plus, the price for one dinner is absolute scary… I tried not to worry about the price as I head to the bars and grabbed different food onto the plate. I got some salad along with fruit, and I got my favorite, cream corn soup. I walked back to my table with my tray of only veggies. I sat down beside Madge and she sighs while shaking her head,

"Look what the little children got?"

I looked at Prim and Tiara's plate of food. Ice cream, cakes, sundaes, crème brûlée, pudding, etc. All desserts. How can they possibly survive with all the sugar? I know that Prim would certainly want to fill herself up with sugar since, well, no money to pay for extra food, especially sugar. I'm sure Tiara has sugar everyday since she's the mayor's daughter and the Undersees are all very rich. Tiara must be addicted to sugar. Madge tapped me slightly on the shoulder and whispered,

"Freddy's back so you should move over so he has a place to sit."

"Okie. Hey Freddy! What did you got?" I moved towards wall so Peeta can sit down beside me. It's those sofa seats after all. Peeta smiles and said,

"French onion soup. My favorite back in France."

"No snails… Right?" Tiara asked teasingly. We all burst into laughter especially Peeta. He shook his head, smiling, and answered,

"No snails. You're fine Tiara."

"Hey Freddy, why doesn't your speaking have a French accent?" Oh no, Tiara, stop being so curious, you're going to find out the secret about Peeta. I was looking forwards to what Peeta would answer, so I listened to him answering,

"Parts of my family came from English speaking countries such as England, Canada, and the olden days of Panem, USA. That's why I can speak both English and French because at home I speak both languages."

"You're a smarty pants Freddy. You're going to have a very boring and fun time at school. I can promise you that." Tiara warned Peeta. He laughed out loud anyways. Peeta's humorous, and his smile scares me although it comforts me in most of the time. I continued eating my food and Madge said,

"My turn to get some food. Will you watch the kids?"

"Yeah I can. Don't get too much sweet!" I reminded Madge as she walks off. She turned her head back and said,

"I won't!"

Peeta and me kept eating and Prim whispered,

"Tiara and me are going to the washroom. You and Peeta stay here, by _yourself_ and we'll be back soon."

"Prim, honestly!" I blushed as she grinned and pulls Tiara to the bathroom. Peeta grinned and asked softly,

"Prim really likes to make you embarrassed, doesn't she?"

"Sure…" I rolled my eyes as I laid my head onto Peeta's shoulder. We could never do anything like this in public with Madge and Tiara around obviously. His arms went around my neck, pulling me closer to him. I like that. I moved closer to Peeta and ate my food in a different angle. Peeta decided maybe I shouldn't be feeding myself. He grabbed some grapes and popped them slowly into my mouth. That's so sweet of him. He continued popping food into my mouth until Madge came back. He hissed,

"Katniss, sit back up!"

I sat back up although I would never want to. We chewed our food as if nothing ever had happened. Peeta's my fake cousin, but he's a true friend. Not only a friend, but he's something else. Something more important than an ordinary friend. Madge sat down on the row of sofa across the table and set her tray on the table. She asked,

"Where are Prim and my sister?"

"Bathroom. Probably too much sugar or something. They finished all their ice-creams and stuff…" I answered, lying, knowing the truth why Prim left us. She asked,

"Oh. Ok. I'll just start eating then. What are you guys going to do tomorrow?"

"We're probably just going to hang around the house. Freddy still need to get used to the different time zone in Panem. You know, time zone stuff." I quickly lied again. She frowns and said,

"Oh well. I was thinking if we could go hang around in the school tomorrow, showing him the school. You know, but that's ok if he needs to rest. I guess we'll see each other at school tomorrow."

"Oh yeah! Of course we will. We probably need to get Freddy to pick up his school supplies anyways. What time is it?"

"9:30pm, we should probably get going. I'll go and get Prim and Tiara then we should probably leave and go home. It's late."

"Alrighty, you go and get them and I'll just go and get the bill."

"No! I mean, no. We already paid for the money."

"That's so… Kind of you Madge…"

"Aww, you're welcome. Ok. We'll meet each other outside the restaurant?"

"Ok." I said as Madge walked out into the bathroom. Peeta's arms went around my waist and we walked out the restaurant together. We stood outside and waited for Prim, Tiara and Madge. I looked into the restaurant, seeing three figures walking outside. I know it's time to leave. Leave my friends and leave Peeta. Leaving Peeta. No. I don't want to. Although I know I'm going to see him tomorrow. We waved goodbye to Madge and Tiara as they left and walked up those staircases heading into their house. Prim asked cheerfully,

"Do you want me to leave you two alone? I can meet you two back in the house if you want."

Peeta and me shrugged. Prim gets the answer and she skipped away back home. Peeta asked thoughtfully, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know… It's late night anyways." I answered. We walked together slowly and I said, "I think we should know more about each other."

"Like what?" He asked curiously. I said,

"Just, what we like, something like that."

"Alright. What's your favorite color?"

"Forest green. What's yours?"

"Sunset orange. Not bright but warm enough."

"That's a nice color. What do you usually do when you're bored at your house?"

"I draw, I bake, and I think of you," Aww… He continued, "What do you usually do when you're in your house?"

"I don't often stay at home. I go into the forest, I hunt, then I go to the black market and trade for food."

"You don't like to, just, relax at home?"

"No, I don't like to stay with a mom who's decided to drop out of life."

"Is your mom actually that bad?"

"Actually that bad. Yes she is." I answered honestly and he stood there still. He asked,

"How did you survive then?"

"I hunt and I trade."

"You're going to need some help in winter then."

"Yes I would. Usually everyone starve in winter."

"You're not going to do that from now on. You have me to help you."

"Thanks Peeta." I grinned as we get to the stairs in front of my house. I gave him a hug and said, "I need to go. See you 4:30am by our usual spot."

"You're not leaving now." He said while lifting my chin up close to him. Our lips connected. His tongue split apart my closed lips, he managed to find mine and they danced together inside my mouth. Our lips parted and he said,

"Alright, I'll see you in your usual spot."

"Ok. I'll meet you there." I walked into the house with Prim greeting me with her nasty smile, "I saw you two."

"Us doing what?" I asked, still having my smile on my face. That smile won't be able to fade for now. Prim said,

"Just outside our house. Katniss and Peeta sitting in a tree-"

"Shut up Prim!" I put my hand on her mouth to shut her up. Old method that always work. She giggles and said,

"Alright, I'll shut up then. By the way, I recommend you to go to sleep first. Don't you stil have to go to the forest tomorrow morning, Peeta time?"

"Oh yeah, but why would you call it Peeta time anyways?"

"Aren't you meeting up with Peeta? Just you and Peeta? That's why I call it Peeta time! I'm such a genius aren't I Katniss? Say yes you're a genius!"

"Well you know what little duck? You're not quite one yet. And you should be lying in bed now." I took her towards the bed, tucked her in and said,

"Sleep well little duck. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll tell mom you're with Peeta/Freddy for the day. Bring back food, will you?"

"I will. I promise." I gave her a kiss on her cheeks and walked away, trying not to disturb her sleeping soul.

~Page break~

That night was the first night I dreamed about Peeta. Just Peeta and me, on our way towards the capitol. I got out of bed dressed myself up, 4:00am, just in time to get to the woods. I checked on Prim's bed to see if she's still sleeping.

"Boo!" I fell onto the ground. I whispered angrily,

"Prim! I thought you're still supposed to be sleeping!"

"Oh well, I decided I can't sleep anymore, and I think I should come with you to the woods! I want to see Peeta too!"

"No Prim! You're leaving us in private. Go back to bed!"

"Can I go find Tiara, Rue or someone?"

"They're still sleeping Prim…"

"What time is it anyways?"

"4:00am… You should be in bed like normal people right now. Honestly. Just go back to bed. Do me a favor would you?"

"Oh, it's still four? I thought it was already like seven or something. Ok. I'll go back to sleep, you have fun with Peeta!"

"Good, go back to sleep." I left until Prim fell back asleep again. Should be in time to meet Peeta at 4:30 right on.

Shadow boy POV:)

We spend the whole morning in the forest, and we're still in the forest. Accurately, I was learning how to set up advanced snares from Katniss. We're currently sitting on top of the hill having a picnic. I asked,

"Where did you learn to set snares?"

"Oh, Gale taught me." She shrugs. I can see she really doesn't want to go on about this topic so I shut up. She continued eating my cheese buns. She grins, with cheese buns still in her mouth, she said,

"These cheese buns are good! Who made it?"

"I made at actually. Glad you like it." I smiled my signature warm smile. Well, I'm Peeta who likes to smile. She continued to grab more of the cheese buns until her mouth became dry and she cries for water. Being a nice Peeta, I handed her the bottle of water I've brought with me for this picnic. She flushed all those cheese buns down her throat with half of the bottle. Impressive Katniss. Very impressive. She asked,

"Enough of eating?"

"Yeah, what do you want to do?" I asked her while answering. She said,

"I was just thinking about getting you your school supplies."

"I think I already have them. Leeva said he was going to pick them up for me yesterday."

"Aww, tell him I say thanks for saving our time!"

"Ok. I'll make sure I get the message down to him." I lift her up to stand on the ground and asked, "Katniss, can you dance waltz?"

"Not good, but you can always teach me!" She answered as she got into the position ready to dance. We smiled at each other. I said,

"First of all, don't lose your eye contact with me."

We looked straight into each other's eyes. It's kind of awkward at first, and it's still kind of awkward after, but whatever. I said,

"Now, you dance to the rhythm. Just follow me and you'll be fine."

I took her around her waist and my other hand on her shoulder and led her to the music. She dances smoothly under my guide. We ended the song with underarm turns. She turns and turns and she's still turning until she tripped on my leg and we both rolled down the hill. We finally stopped at the bottom of the hill realizing our lips are touching. She fell on top of me, not to heavy. We grinned at each other. She lets go of me so I can sit back up, finding myself muddy, the same at her. She laughs at me,

"You're all muddy and covered grass!"

"Don't laugh at me, just look at yourself!" It's my turn laughing at her. She starts scraping the stained grass on me and I tried scraping it of her, avoiding the sensitive. We still couldn't stop laughing at our muddy body. I asked pleadingly,

"Come to my house with me?"

"Why no! Let's go and get cleaned up." She answered happily although it isn't really her that could get cleaned up.

We got up and walked towards the fence. Our old trails to walk. Easy enough. Reminding myself there's school tomorrow, great. I'm going to have a great time at school, but the biggest thing I'll have to try and avoid, one: Keeping my real self away, two: Girls can't have a crush on me, I can't date because of Katniss, and there's no such person called Freddy Leblanc.

* * *

**Alrighty, next chapter: Peeta's house and parts of school. Keep an eye on the update :) And... Review please :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters:**

**Thank you all so much for the continuos reviews ;) Here comes chapter 7 done in a hurry, some part might be random, just try to ignore, and yeah. ENJOY! REVIEW! :D**

**-From, Buttercup \^O^/**

**P.S. I give SweeneyPotterLover my greatest thank you for saving me from my great nosebleed accident at school from a few weeks ago. Sorry I keep forgetting to include this in my AN, because it's important how she saved my life at school :D Thanks SweeneyPotterLover 3**

* * *

Shadow boy POV:)

"Peeta, I'm not sure if it's a good idea for me to take a shower at your house. Plus, I don't have anything to change into." Katniss says unsurely. I said,

"Katniss, you'll be fine. I'm sure my parents will be able to find you something."

Actually, my parents were going to give a gift to both Katniss and Prim, since they had an idea about letting me into the public. I'm not quite sure what the gift is, but I heard Leeva saying that it's two fine dresses. I handed Katniss a towel and I left her to deal with all the other procedures. I walked downstairs preparing our dinner table. Katniss says she's allowed to stay for dinner. Leeva waved at me from the kitchen, he said, "Jed's coming home for dinner!"

"When's he arriving?" I asked excitedly. That means he'd be here with us, _and_ my friend Katniss, maybe Prim and her mom too. Leeva smiles and answered,

"He's arriving seven o'clock right on!"

"What time is it now?"

"Peeta, the closest clock that's near me is right on top of you." Right! The clock is on the wall behind me. It says 6:30pm. I jumped down the stairs to our dining table. Leeva said, "No. Peeta, you're supposed to give Katniss her gift."

"What is the gift?" I asked curiously. He called mom to the dining room. We waited for a while until mom came. She held out two bags and said,

"The green one's for Katniss, and the pink one's for Prim. Make sure you don't mix them up, ok?"

"Ok. What is it though?" I took the bag as mom answered,

"There're two dresses. The green one's for Katniss that she can wear to prom, the pink one is for Prim that she could wear anytime."

That sounds interesting. I know Katniss would never agree to go to school proms or dances. The same thing anyways. Prim would probably wear her dress since she's more like a girly girl. Leeva's phone beeped. He said,

"Jed said he's going to stop at Katniss's house to bring Prim and her mom to the dinner. That means, Peeta, you should get Katniss to start dressing up."

"Leeva, why do we suddenly have a dinner party tonight?" I asked. There actually isn't any reason we should have a dinner party. A formal one. We usually have a dinner party like this when other governors are over. This day is all full of random things. The dance with Katniss on the hill, and now, the dinner party. I mean, honestly. I walked upstairs again, to the same hallway, the hallway just outside where Katniss's taking a shower. I listened. There're no sounds of flowing water. I think Katniss's probably done taking her shower. I knocked on the door,

"Katniss? Are you done yet?"

"Yeah. A nice, hot, steamy shower. I never had a shower like this before." She talked loudly from inside the bathroom. I asked awkwardly,

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"What do you mean? Of course not… I don't even have anything to change into."

"That's why I asked. There's a dress that my family gave to you, and they think you should put it on for the dinner."

"What? I dress? What does it look like?"

"I'm not quite sure actually. Apparently it's a long gown that's appropriate for the school dances and proms."

"Wow. That's nice of you."

"So, do you mind if I come in and hand the dress to you?"

"Yeah ok. Wait a sec." She stopped talking and opened the door with a towel appropriately wrapped around her body. I handed her the green bag for her to dress into. She slammed the door shut and said,

"You stay outside and wait for me, ok?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Oh wow. This thing is absolutely beautiful… Thank you so much Peeta." She gasped. I couldn't hear anymore sound so I guessed she's probably overwhelmed with the prettiness of her dress. I can't wait till how well the dress would fit on her when she walked out.

Kind girl's little sis POV:)

Jed picked mom and me up to go to the Mellark's mansion. I can't wait to go there again! I'm absolutely in love with that crystal chandelier that hung above their living room. I rung the doorbell and Leeva greeted me in a black suit and he held the door open. I can't wait to see Peeta and Katniss dressed up formally! Leeva whispered,

"If you want to see Peeta and Katniss, they're just upstairs on the hallway."

"Ok! Thank's Lev!" I gave him the nickname. Actually, Peeta allowed Katniss and me to call him Lev. He smiled as he give me the direction and I dashed off, kicking my pink boots off. I ran up the stairs and found only Katniss standing lonely in the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen. It's in the color of fern green, strapless and sleeveless. The dress falls until the ground, creating a fern green curtain, and decorated with crystals, and maybe diamonds. A dark sash goes around her waist. She said happily, "This dress is gorgeous, isn't it? Oh yeah, do you mind just helping me tie up the sash?"

"Yeah sure." I walked over and tied a bow. I patted the finished bow and said,

"There you go. Hey, where's Peeta?"

"Peeta? Oh, he said he's changing, and I think he wants to see you too. He has something for you too." Something for me too? Is it a dress too? Yay! Katniss said,

"By the way, Peeta hasn't seen me in the dress yet."

"So it's going to be a surprise?" I asked excitedly, wide smile on my face. She smiled, hiding her blushed face. She said,

"Ok, well you go and find Peeta and I'll be waiting for you down in the dining room."

"Ok! I'll just go and find Peeta in his room." I walked towards his room and knocked on the door,

"Peeta? It's Prim!"

"Oh hey Prim! I'll be heading down and you go and change, alright?" Peeta opened the door and handed me a pink bag. I peeked inside and touched it. The gift is soft with a primrose pink color. He said,

"You can change in my room if you want."

"Ok. Thanks!" I walked into his room and locked the door. I took out the gift, holding it so I could see the whole thing. It's not a long gown like Katniss's, but it should be up to my knee. It's sleeveless but not strapless like Katniss's. It has a white sash that's already made into a bow on the back of the dress. The skirt is layered in pink and white, and the bottom's trimmed with lace. The sash has a dark pink rose on the side of my waist. The top part is pink, trimmed with lace at the edges, and pearls making a pattern crisscrossing from the top of the dress to the sash. The dress is absolutely gorgeous. I slide myself into the dress and put on the pink heels that came with the dress, looked at myself in the mirror, untied my braids to make my hair wavy. Someone knocked on the door,

"Prim? It's Peeta. Are you ready to come down yet?"

"Yeah, I'll be coming! I love the dress too!" I opened the door and walked down with Peeta. I asked, "Have you seen Katniss yet?"

"No," he shook his head, "she said until we're all at the dining room."

"Oh. Ok. I love both of our dresses anyways. Thanks Peeta!" I walked downstairs, although I'd say it was more like skipping.

~Page break~

Peeta commented on Katniss's dress while the rest of us are just having a fun time eating. Suddenly I thought of a question. I asked,

"Peeta, how are you going to get to school tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think it's a good idea for Leeva to take me to school since I'm not supposed to be related to him." He's got a great point there. I said,

"Ok, so basically it would be Katniss and me taking you to school."

"Yes you're right."

"But you can't do _anything_ with Katniss. First, you're supposed to be her cousin. Second, you're supposed to have a girlfriend named Gabrielle in France."

"You're exactly correct."

"What if they asked you to show a picture of her?"

"I can always make a fake one tonight." Peeta shrugs and mom cuts in,

"Prim, Katniss, isn't it a bit late now? We should get going."

"Mom, it's a dinner party." I reminded her with a complaint. She shook his head,

"Prim, there's school tomorrow."

"Still, it's a party…" I frowned. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark laughed with Jed and Leeva. Peeta said, "Ok, ok, Prim, I think your mom's right. You should probably get going soon since there actually is school tomorrow."

"Peeta, you always just have to be on the nice side." I groaned as Katniss laughed out loud with mom. Peeta smiles and shook his head,

"Katniss and you would have to be really nice to figure out an idea for me."

"Actually Peeta, Prim came up on the whole idea." Katniss corrects his sentence. Thanks a lot, _catnip_. I remember how Gale used to call him. Actually, he still calls her that like he's his lover. Gale and Katniss together just gross me out. We finished the rest of the dinner with jokes from Leeva, and the university life in the capitol from Jed. Pretty fun night until we had to say goodbye.

Mom and me walked before Katniss since we both know for Katniss to say goodbye would take a long time…

~Page break~

"Katniss, you should really try and sleep tonight." I warned her again as I pushed her towards her bed. This time, she actually takes my warning into a consideration.

"Fine, I'll try and sleep. But I'd still wake up if I get those dreams again." Katniss says as she climbs into her bed. I said,

"I meant just _try_ and sleep. It's for your own good."

"Yeah ok. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She yawns and closed her eyes. I closed the door quietly in case I wake her up. I walked to my room, changed into my pjs and crawl into bed.

Kind girl POV:)

I woke up early again because of hunting and trading. I checked on the clock when I got back. 7:30am. Prim and mom are already up, making breakfast. School starts soon so Prim and me will have to be on the run.

_Knock, knock._

I opened the door and there stood Peeta dressed quite formal. Prim grabbed our bags and said, "Let's go to school! Peeta, you're going to love school so much."

"Prim, it's Freddy for school days." I reminded her in case she forgets. She said,

"Oh well. You guys can get to school safely, right? Tiara's just over there with Rue, Bonnie and Eleanor-"

"Eleanor? Which Eleanor?" I asked suspiciously. She shrugs and said,

"Cartwright."

"I told you to stay away from her."

"Alright, I'll just not talk to her. Wow." She dashed off to the corner of the street to meet up with Tiara. I asked,

"Should we get going now?"

"Your choice, mademoiselle." Peeta answered as he held out his hand. I placed his hand down by his lap and said, "We're cousins, not a pair of lovers."

"Oh. Right. Ok." He grins and I grinned.

~Page break~

We got to school. First block: science with Beetee. He asked Peeta to go to the front of the classroom and introduced himself. The most common question girls ask is: Do you have a girlfriend? Obviously, Peeta the great liar said: Yes, her name's Gabrielle. We sat down on my usual spot with Madge and Gale beside us. Gale smiles and said,

"Freddy, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Gale." Peeta shook hands with Gale. Although myself I won't really believe it, but I'm pretty sure Gale's jealous of Peeta and me are cousins. Beetee carried on with his science class, lots of girls keep looking at Peeta dreamily, lots of boys wanting to hangout with Peeta, but at the end, there's always a person that knows the truth of Freddy/Peeta, me.

Science class went by fast, and we now have French. Uh-oh, if Peeta messes up in French class, that's just going to be awfully weird. The Freddy everyone's talking about is from France. In France people speak French. Plus, most of us, I mean my classmates and me can speak French fairly well. Including Prim. I whispered to Peeta,

"You've got to do well in French class, alright?"

"I told you, I can speak French. Actual fluent French, I'm not joking. Leeva and Jed taught me French since I was seven or something. They said I have to learn how to speak more than one language." Peeta sighs and shook his head, still smiling. I said as I walked off to Madge, "Ok, you just remember to speak. I'm going off to Madge."

"Alright, alright. The teacher probably just wants me to help other people." Peeta laughs and walk towards Gale. Anyone but Gale.

I walked to Madge, she smiles gleefully, "Oh isn't this exciting? Freddy speaking his fluent French in Portia's class."

"Yeah. He's just going to sit there and not talk. That's him." I quickly lied in case Peeta suddenly forgets how to speak French. Saying this to Madge would take the risk off a bit. Madge's the teacher's pet. She's always so hard working, so sweet, and she's smart.

We got to French, sat in our usual spots, took out our textbook and Portia came eventually. She smiles,

"Bonjour mes enfants! Comment ça va?"

"Ça va bien." The class chorused as usual. She looks at Peeta and smiled, blabbed a bunch of French sentences. Surprisingly, Peeta blabbed a bunch of sentences back. Is he just faking, or no? Portia seemed satisfied and she left our table alone for the whole class. I checked my schedule: Lunchtime next. Great. Right now we're supposed to have a meeting in headmistress Paylor's office about the trip to the capitol coming up next week. Peeta teased,

"Hey Katniss, do you have any lunch today?"

"Honestly, don't tease me with the subject of food." I rolled my eyes and headed towards the principle's office with Peeta trying to catch up to me from behind. I love watching Peeta chasing me because I know he'll _never_ catch up.

I walked beside Madge when entering the delicate headmistress's office. We sat down on the comfy velvet couch. Madge asked dreamily and excitedly,

"Is Freddy going to come to the capitol with us?"

"Yeah, he's just trying to catch up to me by running in his slow speed. Oh look! There he is!" I patted on the empty seat beside me for Peeta to sit down. He sat, Paylor stood up and started her speech to the 30~40 students in the room.

"Good evening my dear students. As you know, this trip is only for the grade 12's to attend. This trip includes risks of…" And there she goes again. Finishing fast on the different types of risks, she got into the details.

"We have a few teacher chaperons, Effie, Portia and Cinna from the capitol. They'll be making sure you don't get lost in the capitol. There's also me who'll be there with all of you. We also have a special guest who studied at the capitol few years ago. I'd like you to meet Haymitch Abernathy."

I turned to look at Peeta. His face stunned, staring at Haymitch. I looked at Haymitch, (or whom I'd refer to as 'old drunkard'), also staring at Peeta. I turned my head back to look at Paylor who's now handing out the permission form. Suddenly, the other side of the couch got heavier. I turned to look at it, he smiled at me,

"Hey Catnip. Mom decided to let me come to the Capitol with all of you at the end."

"That's great Gale." Yeah, it's totally great for him. But staying with Gale for the whole trip is not what I'd really want to do. I'd stay with Peeta for the whole trip, or Madge, or even Delly. My crush though!? No way. That's just awkward. Plus, there's also Haymitch who probably shared some secrets with Peeta. The drunk and mad man that lives in the richer area of district 12, always looking for alcohol. Why would Haymitch even be joining us anyways? Lawl. I've got to know these answers: What's the thing that Peeta and Haymitch shared together? Why's Haymitch coming with us to the capitol?

* * *

**Voila, chapter seven ;) Chapter eight is in progress right now. Hopefully no more nosebleed accident. Review please :)**


	8. AN, clarification of story

**This is just a clarification of the mistake I made on the last chapter.**

**Katniss DOES NOT have a crush on Gale (I ship Peetniss)**

**Gale HAS a crush on her.**

**Things get complicated afterwards...**

**Thanks guys, for pointing out the mistake ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Really got into typing this fanfic... Longer than I expected! Enjoy ;) Thanks for all those wonderful reviews ;) Keep up the good work guys!**

**-Love, Buttercup**

* * *

Kind girl POV:)

"What's up between you and Haymitch?" I stared at Peeta unpleasantly after the meeting. He sighs, "Really? I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, you kind of have to since it looks like there's something going on." I sat down on the cafeteria table. He stood in front of me and said,

"Look, Haymitch knows about me, ok? He saw me playing in my backyard when I was an innocent child, like, five or something."

"So what are you trying to tell me, he knows you as a shadow child?"

"Yeah. He does. In fact, he's also one of us, but he risked his life with a bunch of other shadow children to go and put up something that's against the law about no more than two children."

"Ok. How did Haymitch survived?"

"We can always ask him about that next week, you know…" I hopped off the table and walked with Peeta towards our next class.

Our afternoon classes went by quickly, I walked home with Prim and Peeta, not asking more about Haymitch. I waved goodbye at Peeta and walked into our home with Prim.

To be honest, the next four days went by fast and normal too. It is now, a Saturday. I wonder how sometimes time can go by so fast…

"Katniss! Wake up! Today we're going shopping for the things you need to bring to the capitol right?" Prim jumped on my bed and shook me till I smack her on the face, accidently. I was in the woods with Peeta till four and I came back home, tired. Now Prim's waking me up to go buy the things I need to bring to the capitol. Actually, I already have the things we need on the trip; but I went to the great shopping trip anyways.

Since district 12 is so small, and we just need to get things from the town square, Prim and me ran all the way there…

"Hey Katniss! Hey Prim!" Madge waved to us while we're looking for a perfect suitcase. That's honestly the only thing I need. I smiled and waved back,

"Hey Madge! Hey Tiara!"

"You guys shopping for the trip too? Where's Freddy?" Madge just have to keep bringing up the name 'Freddy' whenever we talk. I said,

"Already got his stuff. Hey, want to help me find a suitcase?"

"Yeah sure." She walks over and continued our conversation, "Do you have any updates about Gale having a crush on you?"

"No, I barely talk to Delly. Plus, she's the one that keeps spreading rumors that _I_ have a crush on _him_, but I _don't_."

"I know you don't. I know you don't have any crushes on anyone."

"Thank you." I sighed, with someone finally understanding. She said,

"So, we're all positively sure that Gale is the one that has the crush on you."

"Yes, yes I know that, so let's continue shopping."

"Wait, let me get this clear. Gale has a crush on you, I have a crush on Freddy-"

"Wtf did you just say? You have a crush on him?"

I think I was having problems with my ears when Madge said that. Theories:

Number one: Gale has a crush on me

Number two: I have a crush on Peeta

Number three: Peeta has a crush on me

Number four: There's a triangle love between Peeta, Gale and me

Number five: Madge has a crush on Peeta

Number six: There's a triangle love between Peeta, Madge and me

Six theories so far. There might be more, who knows…

"Katniss, are you listening to me?" Oops, forgot about Madge's standing right beside me. I answered, "Yeah. I was just… Thinking. You know Freddy already has a girlfriend named Gabrielle, right?"

"Yeah. Still, I like him."

"A lot?"

"I don't know, I appreciate having him around though."

Damn. I'm the one that's dating him. I asked,

"Madge, sleepover at your house tonight?"

"Sure! You can make sure Prim, Freddy and your mom don't starve, right?"

"Yeah. Prim, Freddy and mom's got enough food. Plus, Freddy's good at cooking."

"Oh, I'd like to try one of his food."

For instance, the cheese buns he made last time. Delicious.

We walked over to Prim and Tiara, telling them about the sleepover tonight, it's surprising how Prim didn't insist on coming too. We found a suitcase, bought it, waved goodbye to Prim, and I walked to Madge's house with Madge and Tiara.

Madge fed me well, we packed up, I helped her to chose her dress for the formal dance when we're at the capitol. We got to bed at midnight, Madge fell asleep instantly. As usual, I can't sleep. I don't sleep. I'm scared of sleeping.

~Page break~

"Katniss, wake up!" Madge shook me as I shot straight up because of that sudden scary shake. I sat on the bed looking at Madge laughing at me. She said,

"I think you've got to go back home, Prim said Freddy's looking for you."

"Oh, alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow! Bye!" I dashed out her house. I totally forgot about the meeting with Peeta tonight. Aaaaaah… He's going to worry about me to death.

~Page break~

"I'm so sorry Peeta." I apologized as we hugged each other tightly. He said, releasing me, "That's alright, I forgive you. I was worrying to death about you… But that's alright, I know you're fine now."

We sat down on the grass, shared what happened yesterday. I told him about Madge, he's stunned obviously. He shook his head, sighs and said (still holding his smile),

"Well Madge's going to get heartbroken one day, for whatever reason."

"That's exactly right." I snuggled closer to him, sitting on his lap, curling my legs up. He strokes, more like tangling and playing, with my hair. He asked,

"So, are you done packing yet?"

"Yeah, obviously. You done yet?"

"Yep, Jed and Leeva helped me. It's weird how when I'm going to the capitol, Jed's staying at home. Funny isn't it?"

"Yeah, more like awkward though…"

"Why?"

"You leave when someone leaves too."

"I still have you."

"Aww… Thanks Peeta."

After a few moments I said that, we somehow randomly end up dancing again. Good job Peeta, good job Katniss.

I somehow ended up having this thought: We're both random people, and we're both meant to be together.

Peeta releases me and said, "You need to go now. School tomorrow aye?"

"I know that. Alright, see you tomorrow at my, um, front door. I won't be hunting tomorrow morning. So I guess I'll see you at my front door then!"

We walked together until his backyard, kissed goodbye and I walked slowly back home.

~Page break~

"Why did Peeta want you?" Prim asked suspiciously while I'm taking my boots off. I said, smiling, "Because I wasn't in the forest when I was supposed to be."

"Oh. Ok. I thought he's in big trouble like you."

"What? I'm in big trouble?"

"No. When the secret of Freddy Leblanc gets revealed though? Yeah."

"Oh. Alright. Don't tell me you told that pesky Eleanor or Delly something."

"I did not."

"You better not." I walked towards the kitchen, waved hi to mom, and started my rabbit stew. Prim's favorite, and mom's favorite.

It took some time to cook a pot of stew. Prim's setting up the table while playing with Buttercup. Ewe, Buttercup. I scowled, "Prim, don't play with Buttercup while handling with food."

"Katniss, stop being mean to Buttercup." Prim frowns. I sighed,

"Respect your cook… I'm not being mean to Buttercup."

"Buttercup said he's always ready to claw your face off."

Oh, that's nice… She's talking to Buttercup again, and they're always ready to hurt me physically. I called mom over to the dinner table. The three of us sat down, eating our stew. Prim and me shared our day, mom laughed at some of the funny cases. I'm glad she finally expresses her happiness. Mom rarely ever expresses her feelings; she's usually just staring at blank space as if this world never existed with her in it. We finished eating, Prim volunteered to wash the dishes. Mom stopped her and said she'll wash it. Rare. Mom commands,

"You girls go take a bath. There's school tomorrow."

We nodded and walked away to our tub of water.

"Prim, mom's acting rare since she knew about Peeta and me. Do you have any clue _why?_" I asked as we take off our clothes. Exactly, Prim and me usually wash together. Awkward. She answered, slowly shaking her head,

"You honestly don't know why? Mom believes in true love. Duh."

"I actually don't know why. I'm completely lost on the subject about love."

"Well, you can't say that now. You know what kind of love you have towards Peeta, you know what kind of love you have towards mom and me."

"Ok, Ok. I get it now." I honestly got it, but I'm also wishing Prim could shut up.

"Hey Katniss, can you grab the soap for me?" She pleaded. Fine. I'll be nice enough to grab it for her. I handed her the soap and she starts… Um… Blowing bubbles!?

"Prim, don't blow bubbles on my face." I complained loudly. She sighs and said,

"Fine. I'm done anyways. Going to bed, and you better go to bed too."

"I told you, I _don't_ sleep." I glared at her suspiciously while she's drying up her body. She walks out the bathroom, turned her head and said, "You _should_ try at least."

"I try _a lot_. It's not like I don't even _try_."

"Then where are you from midnight till morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"I check your bed at midnight and you're never there."

"I told you I'm with Peeta."

"You said you'd be with Peeta from 4:30am, but you're already gone at midnight."

"I told you, I have my own business."

"You promised me once you'd tell me _every single secret_."

"Sorry, I can't tell you this one, and I don't remember making that promise."

"What's the big deal about _telling_ me the secret?"

"There's a big deal, and give up, I won't tell you."

"I won't give up."

"I won't tell you. We're even."

"We're still not even. You promised you'd share _everything_ with me."

"Never did."

"You did."

"Prim, just, go alright?"

"Don't leave me tonight."

"I won't. I seriously promise I won't."

"What about tomorrow?"

"I'll think about it. But I promise I'll stay tonight." I told Peeta I'm staying at home tonight anyways.

"Alright, I'm keeping my eyes on you."

She walked away and I laughed silently. Prim can never keep track on me. She always gets distracted too easily.

I dried myself up, put on my clothes and walked into my room. I lay down on my bed, blanket covering my whole body, head under my pillow, thinking about the theories.

I think I'll have to hate Madge forever if Peeta decided to take her instead of me.

"Katniss? Are you asleep?" A shadow walked in. Of course that's Prim.

"Yeah. You woke me up." I lied quickly. She frowns,

"Oh poop. I didn't want to wake you up. Alright, you go back to sleep."

"No, wait. I have a quick question for you."

"Yeah, what's the question?"

"Have Tiara said anything about her feelings to Peeta?"

"Of course she did."

"What did she say?"

"None of your business."

"Just… Tell me."

"Have Madge said anything about Peeta?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna trade answers?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Tiara keeps saying: Peeta's so hot and he should marry me."

"Whoa, is she serious?"

"I don't know… Tiara seems to like him a lot."

"Well, there's going to be a big fight between Madge and Tiara…"

"What did Madge say?"

"She usually talks about Peeta, and I mean _a lot_. Today she admits that she has a crush on him."

"Well, I think they're going to have a big fight on this."

"Yeah, well, Peeta loves me."

"And you love him back."

"Exactly. I think we're done with this conversation."

"Goody. Alright, goodnight Katniss." Prim walked away, closing the door, leaving me alone in my dark room.

Theories updated,

Number seven: Tiara has a crush on Peeta

Number eight: Tiara, Madge, and me all have a crush on Peeta

My mind's not clear enough to think anymore…

"_Katniss! Run! What are you doing?" Peeta's voice echoed in my head._

"_I'm staying with you, no matter what would happen!" I shouted. He was about to get shot down. Peeta Mellark has been discovered by the government. His parents and brothers are arrested, leaving Peeta to get shot down anytime. I ran up to him, tried to untie the strings that's tied him down on a wooden board. Just then, a quick swooshing sound passed my ear, blood spread our from Peeta's heart, leaving him with a blank face full of no emotions. I screamed, cried and cursed the governors. Nothing's going to end Peeta and me. Nothing will and nothing can._

_Still I kept screaming and crying. My eyes stung, my whole face wet with tears._

"Katniss! Wake up!"

"What happened Prim?"

"You were screaming for quite a long time."

"Was I crying?"

"No, why would you be?" Because of the dream, duh.

"I thought I did. Never mind. What time is it?"

"About time to get you down your bed and prepare for school."

So I rolled down my bed and dressed as usual, made breakfast, ate the breakfast with Prim and mom, walked outside and found Peeta standing right on the porch, about to knock on our door. I smiled and hugged him tightly,

"You don't have to knock on the door anymore."

"I know I don't." He hugged me back and we released each other. The same thing, Prim and us two walked together to school, I told Peeta about the dream, finished telling the story when we're already in class. He said,

"That story deserves some comfort."

"Actually, it's me who deserves the comfort." I reminded him as Madge and Gale walked in. Madge and Gale should get together, they make a cute couple, and that ways we have less troubles to deal with.

"Katniss? Are you listening?" Crap. Beetee wanted me to answer a question.

"I'm sorry Beetee…" I apologized, head down. He smiles and said,

"Alright, I'll repeat it again. What's the first element on the periodic table?"

"Oh, um, hydrogen." I answered. He said, smiling,

"Correct. Freddy, what's the second one?"

"Helium" Peeta answered confidently. He's like the smartest person in the whole grade so far. Smarty pants, ha. Beetee seemed to be very impressed with his work so far too. All the other teachers like him. Effie from history, English and socials, Portia from French and arts obviously like him, Cinna from PE and music, Wiress from drama… Everyone likes him, _a lot_. But his parents, his brothers, and me obviously love him the most.

"So homework for tonight… I guess I can't give out your project assignment since most of you are going to the capitol. Oh well, forget about the homework." Beetee announced as most of the classmates screamed out loud happily. Who wants science project over a trip to the capitol?

French went by quickly, lunch came (no meeting today, yay!), math went by fast, history with Effie last block. Yuck. History. Especially when Effie flirts (it's normal for Effie) with Peeta, I can't stand it. Ewe.

"So my dear Peeta. Are you ready for the trip to the capitol?" There goes Effie again. She's going to start all that I-can't-stand-it-anymore-speeches. I decided that I'd put on my earmuffs to block out everything Effie's saying to Peeta. I hate girls who mess around with my boyfriend. I hate it when they even _try_ to be too friendly with him. I'm mad, and I feel like doing something stupid, like, cry.

~Page break~

"Aha, I love your reaction when Effie was saying all that bunch of things. I wish I could do that too, but I can't." Peeta stood outside my door. He honestly has no idea I'm mad, does he? I rolled my eyes although there're already tears in them and said,

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I _hate_ it, and I mean _absolutely hate_ it when girls flirt with you." My voice, starting to croak a bit.

"You know I won't respond in _that_ type of way."

"It's already too much for me to handle." Tears started to roll down my cheeks I mean I absolutely hate it, and I mean it.

"Katniss."

"What?" I'm literally going to cry.

"You know I also hate it when they do that, it's freaggin scary for me especially when it's Effie doing it."

"DON'T MENTION IT! I MEAN LIKE SHUT UP!" I yelled, face wet with tears. He walks closer to me, bending down. He took out a handkerchief and wiped it gently against my face. I cried softly, "Stop treating me like an innocent child Peeta…"

"Shh." He hushed me, putting one finger over my lips.

I felt like Peeta is what I need right now for this moment. He's perfect for comforting. He stood back up, his forehead pressing against mine, arms wrapped around my neck. I rested my hands on his shoulders. He swung me sideways, slowly. He pulled me _way_ too close to him. He lifted my chin up using one of his hands, forcing me to look at him straight in the eye, although I felt like hesitating.

"No. Look at me straight." He moved his mouth slowly, holding his serious sound and look. I eventually looked at him straight in the eye though my angriness hasn't really faded away completely yet. He frowns,

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I don't care." I pursed my lips, ready to start a little child's catfight.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't thought you'd be that angry and cared so much about it."

"Peeta, I don't care. You didn't look through what I was really thinking about."

"Well I'm sorry. I'm not the best at mind reading." I know that Peeta…

"You _could've_ tried to see what I was thinking about." Although he already did a good job, and I really appreciate how he comforts me.

"Look, I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't even go to school. Maybe we should just end it."

"Are you saying you don't love me?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying, maybe I shouldn't go to school anymore."

"No, you're perfectly clear about saying 'we should just end this'. Clear enough you're saying you don't love me anymore."

"If I say I don't love you anymore, are you happy with that?" Anger filling his eyes.

"No!"

"How can I make you feel better then?"

"I don't know! Just stop all this nonsense, ok? If I actually said I DON'T LOVE YOU, what would you feel?"

"Heartbroken, feeling towards never coming back to life again."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL RIGHT NOW!"

"Katniss, I didn't even say that."

"I feel like that right now. A broken mess, hollow, lifeless."

"How did I make you feel like that?"

"All the flirts!"

"Look, I didn't even flirt with anyone."

"You kind of did."

"Well I didn't mean it!"

"You're not supposed to anyways, no matter what happens!"

"I DIDN'T FLIRT you get the point now?"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" I broke down, sat on the stairs, looking at Peeta, angriness fulfilling my whole body. He stood there, staring at me, not believing what I just said. I thought maybe I shouldn't have just said that. Maybe this thing is my entire fault. Maybe I was being too sensitive however.

"You two stop it. You're not meant to do this to each other."

Three voices, same time, still echoing in my dizziness filled head. I'm pretty sure I passed out or fainted however. I don't feel a thing, don't know about a thing. I only saw four faces above me. Three boyish face that looked alike, very alike, and one very familiar young girl's face. Maybe I bumped my head or something. The only thing I feel right now, I think I hate Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**Don't worry, Katniss gets better :) Keep reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry, late update. Katniss and Peeta are back together again. Katniss was just not in a good mood, she's feeling awful in the last chapter. You know, sometimes humans just need to have a time like that. Enjoy your read and please review ;)**

**-Love, Buttercup**

**Sorry if the chapter has some weird stuff, I'm just not in a good mood writing this chapter...**

* * *

Kind girl POV:)

My eyes opened, a tube in my hand. All I feel is the coldness of the room, smell of medicines, and the soft bed I'm lying on. The first thing I thought about: Why, why did I ever got mad at Peeta? WHY!

"Katniss?" A shadowy figure sat up from a chair beside me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Prim…"

"Oh. It's you. Tell me what happened?"

"You were screaming at Peeta and you fainted. You're now in a hospital."

"No… I mean, what happened to Peeta now?"

"He's upset."

"Ok. How long am I asleep for?"

"Couple of days, it's Thursday now."  
"What district am I in?"

"District 12, duh."

"Oh. Alright. Can you get Peeta for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Prim walked out to the hallway and called loudly for Peeta.

I sat still on my bed, waiting for him to come in.

"Hey Katniss. You feeling better?" He asked, sad smile on his face.

"Me? It's me who should ask you the question. I'm really, really, really, sorry on what happened on Monday. Truthfully, I don't really know why I got mad. I just… Felt like a piece of crap…"

"That's ok. I just wanted to make sure you didn't suddenly went mental. I was really worried."

"Sorry. Let's start over again?"

"Start over again? No-"

"What? You don't want to get back together anymore?" I'm overwhelmed, emotional, and always ready to cry.

"No, no, no. I mean we never stopped. We'll just continue!"

"Oh goodie. I thought you're going to hate me now…" I cried with happiness. What's wrong Katniss? Why are you so sensitive in these few days?

"No, I'll never hate you Katniss…"

He walked over to me and sat on my bed. I patted the spot right beside me. He moved closer, to the spot I patted.

"So, what did I miss out on school days?" I whispered, head resting on his shoulder.

"Not much, there's no homework since the teacher's thought through about it. You know, trip to the Capitol."

"Yeah. Did Gale say anything, or Madge?"  
"Oh, gossips? Yeah. It's funny though. You sure you're ok to hear it?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Wait," Peeta turned his head towards the door and shouted, "Prim! We need you!"

Why the heck do we need Prim?

So Prim walked in from the door and closed the door. Peeta commands Prim who's right now sitting on the end of my bed.

"So Prim, tell Katniss the story about the visit from Gale."

"Oh. Ok. So on Tuesday Gale came right afterschool, wanting to see you." Prim started the story and I try not to interrupt, so I let her continue.

"I told Gale that you're not seeing anyone for now." WHAT? I'd like to talk to my friend…

"And he asked me why. I said: you're still asleep." NO WAY! I was asleep for all these few days? Did I let Prim and mom starve?

"He said, giving up: alright. Later on in the day Madge and Tiara came. They asked if they can come in and see you, so I let them in." She let Madge and Tiara come, but not Gale. If I were to make the choice, I'd probably let those two come too.

"The next day Gale came, I still didn't let him come and see you. Every time he comes, you're asleep. Well, so was the visit from Madge and Tiara…"

"Why didn't you let my friend Gale come in?" I interrupted. She shrugs,

"Well, he was being _really_ nosy about you at school. He keeps asking me to tell you that he likes you, and he wants to date you, blah-blah."

"Did this thing spread to Delly and Eleanor?"

"Duh… They know about everything. Except for Peeta Mellark."

"Good. So what are they spreading about now? Gale and me dating? Pfft."

"Yeah. They keep spreading rumors."

"Well good thing they're not coming to the capitol."

"Oh, and there's another rumor. Apparently Madge and Tiara are leaving district 12 to go to the boarding school in Capitol."

"WHAT!? NO! They can't leave me… They're my only friend-girls."

"It's just a rumor, we can ask them tomorrow."

"And tomorrow morning we're leaving to the capitol. Haha."

"Oh. You can hang out with her on the train I guess…"

"Right. We'll be on the train for the two whole days. Awesome. I think Peeta and me will figure a solution out tomorrow."

"Good job. Now should I leave you two alone? Or would it be safe…"

"Prim, shush."

"Sorry, I like doing that to you two." She stuck out her tongue beside the door and walked away. I smiled, ducking my head in case someone like Peeta makes fun of it.

"Oh well. What do you want to do?" Peeta laughs and asked.

"Me? I still have to finish packing up, don't I?"

"No. Your mom finished packing."

I feel like a little child when he said that.

"So you mean I don't need to pack?"

"No, you don't."

"Oh. What can we do now? What time is it?"

"Around noon."

"That's why I'm starved."

"Here, check this out," He sort of lay down on the bed, but not quite. He reached for a phone type of thing and called out a number. He sat back up, grinning,

"Guess what I got for you?"

"What did you get me?" I asked, sparkles in my eyes. I haven't eaten anything since I passed out on Monday.

"You'll see." He smiles mysteriously, "Oh! There they are!"

He hopped off bed and walked towards the door. He came back holding a tray with a plate of lamb stew and two cheese buns. I smiled widely and gleefully,

"Peeta! Oh my god! Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome." He laughed, handing me the tray with already one cheese bun missing that's currently in my mouth. I finished gobbling up that cheese bun and started feasting on my lamb stew. The best thing ever they make there in the Capitol. I asked, "Where did you get this lamb stew?"

"Jed brought it with him from the capitol." He answered, with some proudness in his sound.

Shadow boy POV:)

I watched Katniss as she finishes gobbling up her food. I laughed loudly,

"So you really love lamb stew don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do! What do you think? Plus, I barely get them in the seam… I hunt for food and I trade them for our daily needs." She smiles then turned frowning. I can't really understand the life in the seam still; I try not to hurt her feelings by not understanding.

"May I come in?" A soft sound came from behind the door. I gave a quick look at Katniss, she nods and we call her in.

"I'd like to have Katniss to walk around, she can't lay in bed forever. This is the command from Dr. Mellark." The nurse red off a paper on her clipboard. Katniss shrugs and said,

"Ok. Well, Peeta's coming with me."

"No one said I wouldn't." I reminded her as we both hop off bed, ignoring the nurse and walked outside.

~Page break~

"Hey Katniss! Freddy!" Two little girls' voice cried. I turned my head and saw Tiara with Prim running towards us. Oh no. Katniss and me were just going to have a nice chat on our own at the back garden of the hospital. Katniss rolls her eyes and shouts,

"Go away, me and Freddy are having a private conversation."

"No. We're coming with you." Prim protested confidently.

"We'll see what Freddy thinks." Katniss sighs and looked at me.

"Oh well. I guess we'll just let you two follow us around then. Where's Madge?" I asked. Tiara smiles and said,

"Doing the school information fill in. You know, Capitol boarding school."

"So you and Madge are actually leaving?" Katniss asked with sadness in her voice.

"We're leaving after winter break. Yes." Tiara answered her.

"Then I won't have any friends at school." Katniss groans. There's no way she's going to become friends with Delly or that rest of the popular girls Glimmer and Cashmere. Who knows though, maybe she and Clove or Foxface could get along.

"Katniss, you have me, Freddy, and Gale." Prim reminded Katniss. But I think Katniss is talking about her girlfriends.

"No. I mean my girlfriends at school. Not boys." Katniss sighed.

"Oh well. We'll see what happens after. We might not leave after all." Tiara tries comforting Katniss a bit. We stood in silence. Katniss with a sad frown, Prim with a face of confusion and innocence, Tiara with no emotions on her face, and me, not knowing how I look like right now. I said,

"Oh well. Let's stop this topic right now. I might have to go back to France too. Plus, Gabrielle's still there and I can't leave her for that long. You'll have Gale."

"Yeah. That's great. With Gale keep telling me how much he likes me, no thanks." Katniss rolls her eyes while giving me the look of approval and a grin. She wants me to lie as much as possible obviously…

Kind girl POV:)

We pretty much got off the subject about Madge and Tiara. I put on my slippers and walked down to Peeta's dining room. Mom decided maybe I should stay overnight at Peeta's house in case something happens. Plus, I'd like to be on my own for these days, today and the two weeks in the capitol, _and_ we're also stopping at the different districts too.

"Katniss! Dinner's ready!" Peeta knocked on my door. I opened it and tied my hair into a ponytail. I usually don't put it in a ponytail, but since I'm too lazy right now, I'll just do that.

I walked downstairs with Peeta, finding Jed was too lazy to cook today, and Peeta was helping me for the whole day… That leaves out Leeva who doesn't really know how to cook. Peeta pulls the chair out so I can sit. I looked on our four plates, Shepard's pie, it's not that bad actually when you taste it.

~Page break~

It was a quiet dinner since… Jed was eating in his room as usual, working on whatever he has from university; Leeva's busy too, writing his university application form or whatever. Leaves the table to Peeta and me. Everything was all kind of awkward, just leaving us alone although it's not the first time we're left alone.

"So, how do you think about the pie?" Peeta suddenly asked.

"Yeah, it's good, but the whole thing just isn't as delicate looking as yours." I answered, hand covering my mouth that's full of food. He smiles and left me to finish up my food. We sat and ate in silence for the rest of the time, until we're all full.

"So Katniss, you ready to rest now?" Peeta asked as he stood and push in his chair.

"Yep. Will you stay with me though? I'm afraid to lose you again." I pleaded.

"Definitely. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Alright. Let's go upstairs, but no funny business **(Don't finish up her sentence)**."

"No funny businesses." He promised. I stood up and he scooped me up, carried me upstairs to the guest room. He dropped me down on the comfy bed. I sat up, looked around the room. Forest green wall with, no, the wall is painted like a forest.

"Peeta, this is beautiful." I sighed, eyes lightening up. He smiled with pleasure,

"I thought you would like this room."

"How did you know? When did you paint this?"

"The first day I met you."

"The first day, you mean when you caught me hunting?"

"Yes, that day."

"How come you never told me about this room?"

"Can't I left it as a surprise?"

"Of course you can. I mean, how did you know I'm going to love it?"

"I never know you're going to love it, I only thought you would like it."

"Well, I love it, absolutely."

"I'm glad you love it."

"Ok. Just give me a moment, I'll be back." I jumped down the bed and walked towards the change room. I grabbed out my pjs from my bag and slid into them. I walked back and said,

"I think I'm going to sleep. Fine with you?"

"Yes."

I kicked the blankets and he put them back on me.

"Peeta, I'm warm enough." I wailed.

"You don't know how cold it gets at night." Peeta insists. Oh well, I'll go with his idea this time. I didn't kick I just laid down, looking straight into Peeta's eyes. He hopped onto my bed and lay down on the blanket beside me and he put his arms around my neck. He whispered, still not losing our eye contact,

"There, now I can hold your blanket down."

"Peeta I told you, I'm warm enough." I whispered even softer.

"Katniss, I told you, it's going to get colder."

"I'm not afraid of coldness, I'm scared I'll lose you again."

"Actually, it's me who's going to get scared about losing you."

"No Peeta, it's me."

"No, it's me." He insisted on saying it's him, I don't like it, although the fact _is_ kind of true. He attacks me with his lips. I kiss him back although this kiss doesn't really have any reasons. And I asked him the reason.

"Why can't we?"

"Good point, no one ever said we couldn't." I decided I'll attack him this time. I split his mouth with my tongue and searched for his. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he found mine first and pushed it inside my mouth. I moved closer to his body as he played around with my hair.

"What do you think you kids are doing?" A loud noise came from inside the room. We jumped apart and sat up, staring at the shadowy figure. Two shadowy figure.

"Leeva, Jed, we're not doing anything." Peeta sighs.

"Why are you on her bed? Why are you in her room anyways?" Leeva asked suspiciously. Damn. Not good.

"We're not even _doing_ anything." Peeta protested.

"Yeah you were." Leeva said.

"Ok, we're not even showing off a part of our body. We're covered." Jed and me decided to let Peeta and Leeva deal this alone.

"Covered under a blanket."

"Our tops aren't even _in_ the blanket."

"The top doesn't really matter **(And don't keep going because I won't)**."

"Whatever you guys. C'mon Leeva, let's go." Jed grabs the suspicious Leeva and walked away.

"Oh well. Leeva's just worried anyways." Peeta turned his focus back on me.

"Just being a responsible brother." I corrected him.

"Just being a responsible brother," Peeta nodded, "and you should go back to sleep. We'll have plenty of time together on our trip."

"Stay with me?"

"Always." He put his arms around me once more and I slowly drift to sleep…

"_Peeta! Run! He's coming!" I shouted loudly, enough to wake Peeta who's stung by tracker jackers with the venom spreading._

"_No, Katniss, it's fine. Just leave me." Peeta smiled, sorrow on his face._

"_I can't! I love you!" I cried, tears streaming down my face as Gale ran towards us, ready to kill Peeta._

"_Just go with Gale, then everything would be legal!"_

"_No! I won't! I'm not leaving you!" I cried, voice high and cracked._

"_Katniss! Go! Just leave me!"_

"_NO!" I screamed, and screamed, as Gale comes with his knife, ready to stab him right on his heart. I screamed and cried. I know I'm going to go mental; I took Gale's knife and ready to stab myself. I might as well just join Peeta in the land of dead._

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice echoed in my head, I still don't know if this is real life or no.

"Peeta? Where's Gale?" I asked anxiously.

"Gale? At his home? Why?"

"I thought he's going to kill you…" I explained my story. He nodded his head and said, "Well, you know it's not real."

"Real or not real in the future, who knows?" I said, hopping of bed to get dressed for our trip to the capitol.

"Well let's not hope it's real." Peeta followed me towards the change room.

"Wait for me outside. I'll come when I'm done." I said, closing the door.

"I'll be downstairs making breakfast." Peeta said and walked out my room. _My_ room. I'm happy. I'm excited. I'm overwhelmed. I get to go to the capitol, and I'm back with Peeta again. I'm normal once again.

* * *

**Okie. There you go, the ninth chapter. Next chapter: Focusing on the trip to Capitol ;)**

**Please review, and follow+favor if you like ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry, haven't been updating _AND_ having a messy chapter. Anyways, just an information, this chapter could be kind of random... :P School's almost over, bunch of homework, report cards, tests, and I'm going back on stage for more performances and competitions. (Yay for me!)**

**Ok, here's something I need you guys to help me decide on: The ending of this story.**

**Option 1: I'll end it right after they come back from the Capitol**

**Option 2: I'll end it when Madge and Tiara are off to the Capitol**

**Option 3: I'll end it when their school year is finished**

**Don't worry, I might write a sequel if you guys review+favor+follow. It's all depending on you guys ;)**

**(You can answer them by reviewing or PM, although I'd prefer review :P, you know, all authors are... yeah.)**

**Anyways, enjoy ;)**

**-Luuuuv Buttercup 3**

**P.S. Please review :)**

* * *

Kind girl POV:)

As I walked down the stairs, the sweet smelling scent of Peeta pastries climbed slowly into my nose. Peeta makes good desserts, especially cheese buns.

I ran down his spiraling stairs and shout out,

"Peeta! What are you making today?"

"Well come in and taste it!" Peeta pulls me into the kitchen.

"Close your eyes." He commands and I accepted the command. He pops something sweet, something soft, drizzled with chocolate syrup and filled with cream and some banana…

"Is it crêpe?" I asked, eyes still shut.

"You got it. Banana and chocolate crêpe." He laughed approving my taste of food. I'm certainly getting better at tasting and making food.

"Well. We can eat these on the train. We better get going though, or we'll miss the train to the Capitol." He walked towards the front door, pulling his suitcase and mine. Jed sneaked behind me and said,

"You're not going to miss the train are you? Well anyways, guess what? I'm coming too. I'm going back to school today."

"Really? Well you better not spy on Peeta and me." I warned playfully.

"Well, you two can't go up and do something on the train. You're cousins."

"Right. You might need to remind us sometimes."

"Isn't there Madge or someone you all talk to?"

"Yeah. Ok. I'm leaving. See you on the train!" So I dashed off to the front door to meet Peeta.

~Page break~

"So Jed was annoying you." Peeta laughed as I tell him the story on our way to the train. Doing all kinds of dramatic moves and stuff.

"Yeah. He was." I sighed, stopping all the moves.

"I think he likes you a lot!" He laughed even louder which I would never appreciate. It's not the usual warm smile he would give you.

"Well anyways. You have to start being Freddy again. Good luck."

"Good luck too, Katniss my cousin."

And of course, we laughed at each other for our daily good luck wish with no need.

"Katniss!" There comes Madge boarding the train.

"Hey Madge! What's up?" I asked as I guide her to the empty seat beside me.

"Not much! Did you hear about Tiara about us leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm sad."

"Aww… It's all right. We're not sure anyways."

"Well hopefully no one's going to leave."

"Let's hope so too. And let's hope Freddy can stay here longer."

"Of course he's going to stay here longer. Gabrielle's not going to be in France for a little while too, I think she's staying in Germany for quite a long time."

"Oh. Ok. Are they still contacting each other?"

"I don't know. He would tell me _anything_." Was I blind or did Madge's eyes actually light up?

"Are you bugging him about Gabrielle?"

"Course I am. What do you think? I'm his close cousin!"

"I'm just asking…"

"Actually he's my closest cousin."

"Oh. So you're not his closest cousin?"

"I'm still kind of his very close cousin. We get along pretty well."

"You get along _very_ well. Not just normal _well_."

"Well, we're cousins, not doubt about that."

"Yeah, I know that. Ok, I'm going to hang around in the train. See you later!"

Madge walked away, waving 'hi' to Gale and she walked off. At least Delly didn't come on this trip. If Madge really left the school… There's only one possible group of girls I can join: Clove and Finch or Foxface.

I know there's another group that would want me because I'm like smart and stuff, but that group of girls are just really dumb but not dumb about fashion and makeup: Glimmer and Cashmere.

So it looks like I can only get along with Clove and Finch.

"Katniss? You want to go around the train?" Peeta tapped slightly on my shoulders. I gasped, "Oh yeah! Sure! Let's go!"

~Page break~

"I heard before from Leeva that there's a thing called the hunger games, and this room on this train is used for training." Peeta and me walked into a room filled with weapons, ropes, climbing walls, and etc. I grabbed up a knife and hold it,

"So, the knives are for killing?"

"I guess so." Peeta shrugs as Haymitch sneaked up behind him,

"So, Peeta Mellark. What on Earth are you doing in public? Huh?"

"Mr. Abernathy, I'm just. Ok. Here's the story and the deal-"

I decided I'll let Peeta tell the story so I wandered off in this small training center.

I sliced some dummies, stabbed them, and walked off to the next station.

A silver bow and silver arrows.

I took them, mounted my arrows while this other person in hot pink smiled at me and turned on this machine. Fake wooden birds started to fly around in the room: One arrow equals one bird down.

"Nice job, Katniss."

She walked over to me and clapped her weird clap. It must be Effie that's clapping.

"Thanks Effie!" I smiled back, while taking out the knife I took when talking to Peeta. I stabbed the knife on some platform, hard.

"THAT IS MAHOGANY!"

"What? I was just putting my knife down-"

"VERY HARD AND VIOLENT! YOU JUST KILLED A PIECE OF PLACEMAT!"

"What? I was just taking a rest, putting the knife down on a table, vertically."

"You know how expensive mahogany is?"

"No… Ok. Effie shut up."

"MANNERS !"

"Ok. But seriously, SHUT UP EFFIE!"

Effie frowns with madness and walked away.

I walked pass the table I just stabbed, turned around, deciding maybe I should go back to check on Peeta and Haymitch.

"So, does Haymitch understands the story now?" I whispered into Peeta's ear. He shook his head and answered,

"He gets it, but he thinks I shouldn't risk it."

"So he doesn't get why we're doing this?"

"He does, but he doesn't like it."

"Tell him it's none of his business."

"I did…"

"And it didn't work, did it?"

"No."

"Peeta, Katniss?" Haymitch interrupt our little whispering conversation.

"Yeah, what?" I asked, nervous, if he's going to send Peeta away.

"You two will have to act better if you want to survive this secret."

"So you'd let us do this act?"

"Just as Peeta said, none of my business."

"Ok. Thanks for supporting," I shrugged and pulled Peeta away, "c'mon Peeta, we'll go check our rooms."

"Katniss!" Haymitch called.

"What do you want _now_?" I asked, groaning.

"It's one room for one person. You're between Peeta and Madge!"

"Oh. Thanks."

And I pulled Peeta towards our room.

Kind girl's little sis POV:)

I wonder how Katniss's doing now… Hopefully she still remember about Freddy is Peeta…

"Prim?" Mom knocked slightly on my, or more like Katniss's bedroom door.

"Yes mom?"

"I need you to collect some berries from the forest."

"Why?"

"Katniss usually brings berries from the forest for us or we'll starve."

"Is that why she goes to the forest?"

"Doesn't she go to the forest for the meeting with Peeta?"

"I thought she goes in other times too."

"I don't think so."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks mom, I'll be on my way!" I waved goodbye at mom and grabbed a basket, heading off towards the forest.

Shadow boy POV:)

The train room is absolutely luxurious, a small crystal chandelier hanging from the top of each of our bedroom. Everything is delicate.

There was a slight knock on the door.

"Freddy?"

"Who's outside?" I walked towards the door.

"Katniss."

"Oh. Come on in! Door's not locked."

The door knob twisted and there stood Katniss with a grin on her face. I tried grinning like her and asked teasingly, "What do you want? Why grinning?"

"I just found out something really interesting. See that door over there?"

She pointed her finger towards the white door with probably a platinum doorknob on it. I said, "Yeah. See it."

"Ok. Go unlock it. We can join our rooms together. Wait for me! I'll go open it from my side!" Katniss dashed back into her room and I unlocked the white door. I look straight into the other side. There stood Katniss, smiling even wider. She said,

"Well, see it now? We have access to each other's room now."

"Well that's great! Did you unlock your door to Madge's?"

"No. Not going to do that, rather share mine with yours."

"Of course you'd rather share yours with mine. Like how I rather share mine with yours." She smiles, lifting her head up. I lifted her chin up higher, and we move closer to each other, our lips less than one-inch apart, butterflies dancing inside my body.

"Freddy?"

Someone just have to ruin the moment. Katniss groans and I groaned.

I whispered, "I'll be right back. You get back to your room and lock that white door."

"Alright, love you, and see you later!" She gave me a quick kiss on my nose and walked back to her room from that door.

"Freddy? Freddy! It's Madge!" Madge's outside the door. Grr… Fine, I'll go open the door. I faked a smile, "Hey Madge! What's up?"

"Not much! Just wondering if you wanna hangout? You know, dinner's soon and I was thinking if you want to go walk around on the garden?"

"Um… Sure."

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, sure, I'll come. Do you want to grab Katniss and Gale?"

"Sure! I'll go get Gale, you go get your, um, cousin."

"Ok. Meet you in the great room in this carriage."

I locked the main door and walked into Katniss's room from the white door.

"Aye Katniss? Where're you?" I asked.

No replies.

"Katniss?" I asked again.

No replies. I walked further into her room. I'm surprise about what I see, clothes piled up everywhere, wrapping papers, and I feel hot water steam. I got it, I know what she's doing.

"Katniss? You almost done with the shower?" I asked.

"What? Who's outside?"

"Peeta. Peeta's outside."

"GET OUT PEETA! You don't disturb a girl's shower!"

"No. I'm not disturbing you, Madge's asking if you want to come and hangout on the garden."

"Oh yeah, sure. Just wait a sec, I'll meet you in your room. So, get out!"

"Ok, ok. I will. Gosh."

I walked out, hearing Katniss laughing.

~Page break~

Gale and Madge are already in the great hall, watching Katniss and me walking and laughing towards them.

"It's hard to believe you guys are actually only cousins than a pair of lovers!" Gale laughs with a bit of sorrow on his face.

"Actually, we're only really close cousins, and we know each other really well."

I told him with a smile, while putting my arms around Katniss's shoulders.

Madge laughed at the confused Gale,

"You jealous you're not Katniss's cousin aren't you Gale?"

"No. Why would I be jealous?" Gale protested, although it's not even true.

"Oh, you _so_ would be jealous. Anyways, c'mon let's get going."

Madge keep laughing and pulled Gale to the stairs.

Katniss and me exchanged a look and followed them upstairs to the garden.

~Page break~

"The garden's really nice isn't it Freddy?" Madge asked me, warmly, with a bit of passion and _love_.

"Yes, it's nice indeed." I said, trying to hide the sighing voice.

"Oh! Look at that swing under the arch of roses! Let's go!" Madge giggled and try pulling me away.

"Um, Madge, do you think this is a good idea?" I asked, pulling myself away from her. She giggles and said,

"Of course it's a good idea! C'mon!"

"Um, I'm not sure… Why don't we go around the flower bushes instead?"

"Alright, we'll go with your idea." Madge frowned. I hate ruining people's feelings, especially girls, but I really don't want Katniss to pass out crying again.

"Freddy! Come over here!" Katniss waved at me, calling me over to the tulips.

I ran over and she said,

"Isn't this pink beautiful? It's just like Prim's dress!"

"It's beautiful. And it's Prim's color too." I nodded with agreement, although it actually is kind of weird about guys talking about clothing. Good thing Katniss understands my mood so she stopped talking about clothing.

The four of us spent the rest of our time on the garden until dinner. Gale and me following Katniss and Madge around the whole garden, listening to them saying: 'Oh this flower is beautiful!' and 'Isn't this color gorgeous?' and stuff like that. Sometimes boys just got to be patient about girls.

* * *

**There. Sorry if I won't be updating in two weeks, I'm REALLY busy :(**

**Please review, and sorry if I make grammar mistakes again :P (Especially for my dear grammar corrector :P)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven up, which means you need to read it :P**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers 3 I love you guys so much! And thank you for doing my questions and answers! I'll still be accepting answers (yes, yes, I will), and I'm hoping to see some more since I checked how many people are actually reading my story.**

**It sucks when there's a lot of people reading with only a few reviews... :( It's kind of sad actually...**

**Anyways, enjoy your read**

**-Buttercup**

* * *

Kind girl POV:)

Dinner was pretty fun, everyone sharing jokes, sharing their day, just like a bunch of old friends gathering together having fun. The fun ends when Effie interrupted us to tell us dinner has ended.

"Hey, Effie, we're just having fun right now." Clove groans. I honestly don't really have any interactions with Clove, but it's funny how she groans to protest. She's about one year younger than me, but whatever.

"No, no, no. It's already 9:00pm. Bedtime." Effie shook her head with a big frown on her face. Fortunately, Haymitch kind of stopped her,

"Oh c'mon honey," DID HE JUST CALLED HER HONEY? "Let them have some fun, it's their trip to the Capitol. Relax sweetie."

"Alright, all up to you. Well I'm going to get my beauty sleep anyways. See you all later children!" Effie gave us a blow kiss and skipped away.

"Well, you children can party till when ever you want. I'm going to leave the room to you guys only, just go ahead and get partying."

Thanks Haymitch.

And he actually walked away.

Someone tapped me lightly on the shoulder; I shivered and turned my head to see who it is.

"Hey, hey, no need to be worry. It's Clove your classmate." Oh, Clove's behind me.

"Oh, hey Clove. Didn't recognize your voice because we don't talk much."

"Oh, so you're actually kind of humorous aren't you Katniss?"

"Yeah, of course I am. I mean, sort of."

"So Foxface was right after all…"

"What about Foxface?"

"Well, um, we were wondering if you want to hang out with us in the Capitol?"

"Why not! I mean, it's nice to have more friends!"

"Great! Which carriage are you in?"

"Carriage ten, second floor."

"Me too! What's your room number?"

"10203"

"Hey, I'm right across you! I'm 10204, and Foxface's 10206!"

"Nice! Freddy's right beside me, and so it Madge."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow! I'm heading back for some rest."

"Aren't you staying for the late night party? It's in the ballroom carriage…"

"There's a party tonight?"

"Yeah! The one where you wear a nice, fancy dress. I think it's called 'your first time in Capitol'. I'm not sure, but I hope to see you there! I'm going back to get ready with Foxface." Clove left me standing stunned on the spot.

Clove's got a different type of fashion that she kept from her life in district two; Foxface's got another type of fashion she kept from her life in district 5, shiny type of fashion. District five's all about power. All that electricity has to shine and shock people, totally Foxface's style.

But my style compared to all of their styles, mine is a total looser. I don't have a style, I don't even have money to care about my style. I wear mostly the exact same thing, and it's always muddy from my day in the forest.

"Katniss? Hello?" I jumped a bit, realizing it was Peeta.

"Hey!" My only reaction. Peeta shook his head and grabbed my hand, walking rapidly fast towards the direction of our carriage.

"We're gonna get you ready for the dance. Hurry up Katniss!"

"Freddy! Stop pulling me!" I cried and groaned as he grabs my wrist and pulled me even faster to my room.

~Page break~

I'm now in my green long dress and my hair tied into a messy bun. All done in ten minutes under the urge of Peeta Mellark. I whined loudly,

"You just _have_ to stay here and get me ready in ten minutes right?"

"Yes. I'm not going to let you miss the party."

"Is Jed there?"

"No."

"That's great." I rolled my eyes, reminding myself Jed's still keeping an eye on us. I pulled my shoes on and stood up straight, just casually.

"How do I look?" I asked him.

"You look confident, ready to go to the party."

"Alright then, let's go!" I opened the door and walked outside. Peeta caught up and whispered softly in my ear,

"I made you dress up, and I even did your hair."

I blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed by how I don't even know how to do my own hair, and it's a boy who did it for me. Peeta and me have our arms linked together. My dance partner Peeta in his black tuxedo, and me, in my only dress Peeta gave me. Peeta can't stop blabbing about helping me shop at the Capitol. I can't help wondering if he's actually a boy.

"Hey Katniss!" Madge came towards me with Gale. Now when did Madge started to hangout with Gale? Maybe she'll go and date Gale at the end. They actually make a cute couple and I'm not kidding.

"Hey Madge, you coming to the party?" I asked, standing still without walking.

"No," She shook her head, "I'm hanging out with Gale in his room."

"When did you ever start hanging out with Gale?"

"Since, I don't know, Gale's an interesting person."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Okies, have fun!"

"You two have fun too!" I waved goodbye and she waved back while I continued walking down the hallways with Peeta.

"So Madge's hanging out with Gale now?" Peeta asked, still walking.

"Yeah, she's having a _fun_ time."

"Well they should date."

"If Madge decides to not have a crush on you anymore."

"What?"

"Madge has a crush on you."

"But she can't!"

"But she can't help it."

"Ok, well she'll need to get over with it."

"And hopefully she will."

Suddenly a loud voice interrupted us…

"Katniss! Freddy! Hey guys!"

I turned my head back to see who it is. There's a young lady with curled ginger hair in a silver gown embellished with sequins and lace trim at the bottom. Obviously that's Foxface. Beside her stood another girl, dressed in a golden gown, plain but shiny, black long hair and pale skin. I'd say that's Clove.

"Hey Foxface! Hey Clove! You two ready to party?" I asked, stopping our little walk again. Foxface grinned as Clove answered for both of them, "Yes. Let's go! Oh, and I see, you got yourself a dance partner, nice!"

"Um, he's my cousin." I said, trying to laugh.

"Still counts as your partner. Anyways, let's keep walking girl!" Clove smiled and began to walk. Peeta whispered quietly so only I can hear him,

"Those girls are kind of crazy, but I think you'll fit with them."

"Yes they're kind of crazy, plus Clove's still 15. She skipped a grade." We kept walking down the hallways, chatting with Peeta, Clove, and Foxface.

~Page break~

It was like a twenty-minutes walk to the ballroom, how big is this train exactly?

"C'mon Katniss! Let's get partying!" Peeta called me to the dance floor. I hate dancing, but I'll do Peeta a favor. I hopped down to the dance floor and danced with my little group of four people, including me of course.

Clove and Foxface danced their little dance while I tried following their moves, and Peeta stood there grooving to his own moves which are kind of funny, I wish I recorded him dancing. Someone bumped my elbow, I jumped, turning my head to see who it is.

"Hey Jed!" I smiled.

"Look, it's Katniss on the dance floor! I thought you don't dance!" Jed smiled, standing beside his bunch of friends.

"Oh Freddy brought me here."

"Of course it's him, your outgoing cousin."

"Haha, alright, we're gonna have some fun."

"Ok, see you guys later!"

"Wait, Jed, I thought you weren't coming to the dance."

"Oh yeah, that's what I told Freddy. If he knows I'm coming, he won't come."

"Why not?"

"We, look alike…"

"Oh. Right. Okies, see you then, bye!"

"Ok! See you!" Jed waved goodbye at me and walked away. Peeta walked to me and asked, "Who was it?"

"Oh, just your brother dropping by." I shrugged casually and kept dancing.

"Hey, you wanna get some refreshments?" He asked, already heading towards the refreshments bar. I shrugged and nodded, bringing Clove and Foxface.

It's much, much, much quieter outside the dance floor. Do they have like, a soundproof force field or something?

Peeta handed me a can of ice-cold coca cola. I haven't had coke for a few years, no money to buy junk stuff obviously. Peeta passed down two more cans for Clove and Foxface. Just then I heard loud high heel clicking noise. Ugh, it's probably the two girls Glimmer and Cashmere, from grade eleven I think. They're honestly not in my grade, so I'm guessing they're in grade eleven or twelve. Why would they chose to come to the poor district instead of staying in their rich and luxurious district one?

"Hey girlies!" Glimmer greeted in her pink short, over sexy dress. Ugh, district one fashion style.

"Hey Glims!" Clove and Foxface greeted.

"So, what's up?" Glimmer and Cashmere asked.

"Not much, just grooving." Foxface smiled.

"And you two got yourself a new friend and a hottie too." Glimmer said, fluttering her eye lashes. Ugh.

"Are you miss Katniss Everdeen?" Cashmere asked me, sweet and nice voice.

"Yes, that's me. Katniss." I answered.

"I'm Cashmere from grade eleven, and that's my bestie Glimmer from grade eleven."

I _knew_ they're grade eleven!

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get back dancing!" Cashmere grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the dance floor and led me through every music. Cashmere smiled and said, "You've got to know how to dance if you want to be a girl!"

"Yeah, ok. Sure. I'm more of a boy." I sighed. I honestly have no rights to be a girl.

"Oh, cheer up Katniss! Glimmer and me will help you!"

"Thanks Cashmere."

"Just call me Cash."

"Okies."

"And we're going to get you the right guy, or, are you already dating?"

"Um, my cousin from France is my buddy so far, and he won't be happy if I'm dating someone else while he's here."

"You two can't date though, you two are cousins."

"He already has a boyfriend too, Gabrielle from France."

"Oh, that's ok. We'll get you the right guy later. Oh hey! Look! Glimmer and the other girls are back! And your cousin! What's his name again?"

"Just call him Freddy."

"Ok! Nice name he's got there. What's his full name?"

"Frédéric Leblanc."

"That's him? The exchange student from France?"

"Yep, that's him."

"Oooh. He's super hot."

"But he already has a girlfriend."

"That's the sad part."

"Yes, so, you know Clove's already dating someone?"

"No."

"She's dating Cato in grade eleven."

"That's cool."

"She never told you that?"

"I'm just beginning to know her. The first time I've ever talked to her besides homework is tonight."

"Wow. Well, Clove and Foxface are amazing."

"I know! So are you and Glimmer!"

"Thanks Katniss!" We grinned at each other. Honestly Glimmer and Cashmere aren't that mean. The girls and Peeta joined in on the dance floor, all of us having a fun time dancing, but not what I do usually. We followed the lyrics of the song, making up our own moves, with our group getting larger with actual Capitol citizens. I'm amazed how they knew all the lyrics to the songs, Glimmer and Cashmere. We kept dancing until Haymitch came in and turns off the music.

"You kids know what time is it?" He shouted.

"No." Glimmer smiled answering.

"Well it's 4:00pm, and the supervisors decided to let you all have some rest before going for dinner."

"NO!" Everyone complained loudly. Haymitch shook his head and said,

"No, we've all decided."

"But Haymitch, you can't do that to a bunch of teens." Cashmere frowns, still having her voice sweetly spoken.

"Please Haymitch? We would really appreciate that." Glimmer adds. I can see this method starts to work on Haymitch.

"Haymitch, I think you should let us stay." I encouraged myself to speak up.

"And why is that, sweetheart?"

"Just like you said to Effie, we should have fun since it's our trip to the Capitol."

"Alright. Fine. But we're going to district two and one tomorrow, just stopping for a little while."

"Thanks Haymitch!" I smiled. He walks away and everyone grinned at me for helping out, some of them even said thanks. I honestly think I deserve more than that, but whatever.

"Katniss, did Haymitch said we're visiting district 2 and 1 tomorrow?" Clove asked.

"Yeah. It's your hometown isn't it?" I nodded.

"Yep, where my mom dumped me out of her house and send me to district 12."

"No, Clove, tell her the whole story." Foxface urged Clove to tell me the whole story. Yeah I really need to hear the story why they chose a poor district.

"Ok fine. But you promise you won't tell anyone." Clove sat down on the floor, on the dance floor, which is kind of crazy. I crossed my finger, "I promise."

"Alright. I'll tell you the whole story. So you know how I came to district 12 in grade 8 right? High school first year. Yes. You do. And you know Cato came in grade 9? Yes, you know that too." Clove stopped talking and her face bright red.

"Yeah, and I know you're dating him." I said, causing her to feel more embarrassed.

"I _am_ dating him. Anyways, I'll continue the story, no questions and interruptions until the end."

"Alright, continue your story."

"So Cato's known me since I was a baby, we grew up together, and we have a very strong friendship. He taught me how to throw knives, set fire, and fight. I love him as a brother of my own, but that was when we're still young and innocent, he was five and I was three, and we're so competitive you won't even believe it. But everything started changing when we both went to school, like, I love him more than a brother. Cato went to school two years before me, and you know how we're competitive, so I decided that I'll go to school one year early so I took the exam and passed. Cato was proud of me, but in the same time he was jealous how I'm that smart. He think it's him that taught me smart, so we didn't really wreck our friendship."

"Wait, how did you meet him?" I had to interrupt.

"I said no interruption. Oh well, I'll tell you anyways. I belong to a rich family back in district 2, and I was just swinging on the swing when he walked out of the forest." _Just like me walking out of the forest into Peeta's backyard._

"So that's how you met him?"

"Yeah, that's when I was like one or something and I was just wondering alone in my backyard. So I was really impressed with Cato how he went into the forest alone and he was only three. That's how we met, and he decided to take me into the forest where, well, he made a little training area…"

"Ok, continue your school story."

"So we started school, with him still one grade ahead and two years older. One day I heard from my other classmate how she like this boy so much she wants to date him. I know, we're only like grade three or something, and she already wanted to date someone. But I didn't know what 'dating' means, so I asked Cato. He told me it means you like someone a lot and you just want to be with the other person all the time you don't want to leave him. I didn't quite understand yet so I forgot about what it means until Cato and me grew into a _way_ too strong friendship. We're like more than best friends, it's more into, you know, that way. In grade seven we spent most of our time together, we camped in the woods in our childhood training area, we would hangout by the lake on the weekends, it's all pretty fun you know, hanging out with your super best friend. At the end of grade seven, Cato asked me out. I was shocked and surprised, I asked him why and he said he love me. I suddenly remembered how I love him as a brother before and how the type of love changed when I grew up, but I didn't accept it right away. He got kind of sad. He told me, just three words that would convince him that I love him. I didn't say it right away, just being myself, stupid. He frowned and said he had to go and he never came back to school again. I was feeling all lonely and miserable, so I asked his mom where did he go, and she told me he went to district 12 to study. I came here because Cato came to district 12, that's why."

"What happened then?" I asked, enjoying the story from Clove.

"I came to district 12 and looked for Cato, and I found him sitting by the river in the forest. He was sad, and he also looked miserable. I walked up in front of him and yes, I kissed him, for the first time in my life and I said I love him more than he could imagine. He smiled, and I smiled. He kissed me, again and again, and I'm sure you don't want to hear the rest of the story, or you'll be grossed out."

I had a sudden flashback… Just a sudden flashback…

_~Flashback~_

I was thirteen, Prim was still young too, dad died two years ago, and mom's still dropped out of life. I was in the forest, walking quietly, bow mounted ready to shoot. I jumped a bit when I heard talking voices… It was a girl and a boy, a girl telling the boy how she loves him a lot, and they started to, um, what people call, make-out. I was jealous of how she has free time to spend with another person while me, Katniss Everdeen, has to hunt and survive. I was also jealous of how she found her right person, I was sad, until Gale came and comforts me…

_~Flashback over~_

"Katniss? Hello?" Clove shook my shoulders, checking to see if I'm still alive.

"Yeah? What?" I asked. She laughed and said,

"Nothing, you just seemed to be daydreaming."

"Yeah, it's nothing though. Hey, why did Foxface came to district 12?"

"You can ask her the story later on today. I think she's already back in her room, too tired I guess."

"Oh well, I'll save the story for later on today then."

"Yes, good choice." Clove and I grinned at each other. Clove's like a friend you could trust forever, Foxface seems fun too, Glimmer and Cashmere aren't that bad after all. I guess I'll be fine if Madge actually leaves.

* * *

**Please review and hopefully I'll see some choices about the ending of the story ;) Favor and follow if you would too ;) (I know the story's not the best, but every writer spend LOTS and LOTS of time trying to write a good story)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Merry Christmas fellow readers ;)**

**Enjoying your holidays so far? I'm just having a fun time, TYPING! To be honest, I really enjoy writing these stuff and reading them ;D**

**Thanks to my continuing reviewers,**

**My future beta reader/Grammar nnaazzii (Hope you know who it is!)**

**And Clato4ever!**

**And, um, my friend, SweeneyPotterLover**

**~Enjoy your day, your read, and review**

**-Love, Buttercup**

**P.S, I'm crazy enough to update on a Christmas morning... XD**

* * *

Kind girl's little sis POV:)

Mom and me continued to pick berries from the forest to survive the time when Katniss's away. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark brings us things too, but mom thinks that it's kind of embarrassing… Oh, time's up, it's time for me to go pick some berries and vegetables.

Kind girl POV:)

Breakfast wouldn't be the most exciting thing if there weren't Foxface there to tell me her tale of coming to district 12. I sat down on our table beside Foxface and I asked,

"Foxface, what brought you from district 5 to 12?"

"You really want to hear the whole story?" Foxface sighed. I nodded. Foxface shook her head and said, "Fine, I'll tell you the story. I was having a hard life in district 5, I'm a smart and nice student, but my classmates hated me, and so I was being bullied, and I was suffering from my life. I told my mom, yeah, my dad died, and my mom said maybe it's a better for me to move a district instead to another town in district 5. I was hoping that I would find a friend like me when I'm living in district 12, unfortunately there weren't anyone that suffered the same thing as me but I found Clove and you."

"That totally sucks, being bullied…" I soothed her.

"I know, but everything's better now so I don't really care." Foxface grins.

"Hey, you know what brought Glimmer and Cashmere up to district 12?" I asked.

"Yep. But it's kind of a long story so I would suggest you to ask them yourself."

"Ok. That's cool with me. Hey, the train's stopped moving!"

"Oh yeah! We must be at district two!"

We ran towards the windows and peeked outside. No trees, just rocks. Of course, masonry, stone works and architecting.

"What are you two girls doing?" A small cute voice asked in a capitol accent.

Foxface and me turned our head to see who it is. There stood a sweet and small girl with blonde curly hair, pale skin, her eyes light gray. She was wearing a hot pink dress that had short sleeves, the length just a little bit pass her knees.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" Foxface asked sweetly.

"My name is Alicia Abernathy, and I'm four years old and two months. Effie's my mommy and Haymitch's my daddy."

We stared at her in shock.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Alicia asked.

We're still staring at her.

She giggles, "Why am I so interesting?"

"Did you say you're Effie Trinket's daughter?" I asked.

"Effie Trinket Abernathy…" Alicia corrected.

"Amazing!" Foxface gasped.

"How long ago were they married?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm not them, go ask them!" She said, grabbing our wrists towards Effie's room. Ugh… I hate all that perfume smell in Effie's room. Just before we got into her room, we heard her shouting. Usual Effie shout, everyone's used to it.

"WHERE IS ALICIA? HAYMITCH DID YOU LEAVE HER IN DISTRICT 3? WHERE IS SHE? HAYMITCH ANSWER ME!"

"Effie, dear, just clam down. She's _on_ the train. I _know_ she is." Haymitch said calmly.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Alicia opened the door and walked in.

"Oh Alicia, I was so worried about you, come to mommy." Effie pulls her in and kissed her cheeks. She stops and smiled at Foxface and me,

"That's my niece, Alicia."

"Um, I thought she's your daughter?" Foxface asked.

"No, she's my niece…"

"But she, uh, told us that she's your daughter." I told her.

Effie stared at Alicia, frowning. Alicia got frightened and ran towards us, hugging Foxface on her legs because she's too short. She honestly likes Foxface a lot.

"Oh my little Alicia. Oh well, she's my daughter. You know, I went to that place, and yes. You two can finish the thought in your head."

Ewe, no, Effie, you're gross.

"Where's Haymitch?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Haymitch? Probably drunk. In the bar room." Suddenly I saw Haymitch coming towards Effie from behind. He asked, "Effie? Hey Effie, did you find Ali-?"

"Yes, yes, yes I did. Right here, our little sweetie pie." Effie smiles then she turned towards Foxface and me,

"You two might want to get ready, we're stopping soon."

"Ok, um, bye then, I guess." I walked awkwardly away with Foxface.

Dammit.

I forgot about checking in with Peeta.

Oh shit he's going to get so mad at me…

~Page break~

"Sorry Peeta…" We're standing in the middle of the hallway with me apologizing over and over again. Unfortunately Peeta's still mad at me because I left him alone without him noticing.

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss. You can't even keep a little promise can you? Oh well, I'll stop blaming you. Let's hop down to district two I guess." Peeta tried to smile, he did smile, but it didn't convince me he's not mad at me anymore, and I know he's still mad at me too.

Peeta walked into his room to get ready and I did the exact same thing.

I grabbed out whatever's in the closet. Effie said, Effie Abernathy said we could keep anything from the closet on the train.

I pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and a fancy green tank top. I walked back onto the hallway, realizing I forgot to put on shoes. I unlocked the door and walked back in, sliding my feet into a pair of silver flats.

I grabbed my keys and walked outside again. I realized that this hallway is quiet. The strange type of quiet. The type of quiet that would cause you to shiver and, and, be frightened. Did all of my friends left me on the train?

"Kat?" Someone called me.

"Hey Katniss, you alive?" Someone called me again. I turned to look who it is. Madge and Gale. Of course it's Madge and Gale… Who else can it be?

"Oh, what's up Madge? And you Gale?" I asked, smiling awkwardly.

"Not much, just heading towards great hall." Madge grins, tugging Gale in the same time. "C'mon Gale, let's get going!" Madge pulled Gale away, waving goodbye at me. I stood in the empty hallway alone once again.

After a few lonely seconds, I decided to knock on Clove's door.

_Knock, knock._

"Who's out there?" Clove asked.

"Katniss!" I called out as she opens the door.

"Hey Katniss! Come on in! I'm just getting ready!" Clove standing there, half naked, with only her under garments on. I made my personal comment to Clove,

"Um, Clove, I think you need to put something on…"

"Yeah, I will, but I don't know what to wear."

"Ok, just chose something."

"Fine…" She went back to her closet to dig for more things.

Clove ended up wearing a sleeveless purple top, jean shorts, and a pair of purple flip -flops. We walked into Foxface's room, having the same problem with Clove. She doesn't know what to wear either.

So we ended up having her wearing a sundress.

"Should we check on Glimmer and Cashmere?" I asked. Foxface and Clove laughs and said no.

"It takes them forever to dress up. After their clothes, they still have their hair, jewelry, make-up… So on, so on." Foxface laughs.

So we ended up having to go to the great hall on our own.

When we got to the great hall, Peeta was already there, still kind of mad at me, Madge and Gale sitting on the couch, our supervisors taking attendance. I'm still glad Delly's not in this trip. I walked over to Peeta, wanting to make peace with him.

"Hey Freddy." I greeted awkwardly.

"Hey Kat." Peeta smiled awkwardly.

We stared at each other in awkward silence.

"So, um, you ready to forgive me?" I asked, grinning, awkwardly.

"Yes, I guess so. Alright, we're in peace." Peeta grinned, not awkwardly.

I miss the warm Peeta. Warm and the sunshine.

I grinned back. I said,

"I'll promise not to leave you in district two."

"Oh well, I'll never let you out of my sight anyways."

"Clove knows district 2, that means we won't get lost if we follow them."

"Kat, we're just stopping for two hours or so."

"You sure?"

"Yes, and then we're heading towards district 1. We'll be in the Capitol tonight."

"That's awesome!"

"I know! Then we get to go rest in our rooms."

"Fancier than the ones on the train?"

"Way more fancier."

"I'm excited."

"And you should be."

He brushed his lips gently against my hair. I know we're not supposed to be doing this in public, and he knows that too, but being little rebels, we do it anyways.

"Whoa Freddy, why are you kissing your cousin?" Gale teased.

"I'm not. It's just proper greeting." Peeta lies.

"Ok then… That's kind of weird." Good lie Peeta.

"Whatever. I think we're getting off the train in no time!" Peeta grabs me and we hopped off the train into district two.

"So Katniss, how would you describe district two?" Peeta asked.

"Sunny, burning hot, warm, nice, happy. The exact opposite from the dark and cold district 12." I told him honestly.

He laughs and said, "Seems real."

"It _is_ a real fact." I told him.

He laughed again and put his arms around my neck, "Let's go Kat, to explore."

"What? I thought we're only here for two hours."

"Oh, right. We can at least go and buy some food."

"Good idea. Let's see if Clove knows anything about food in district two."

We walked over to Clove, finding her, already holding a cone of ice cream. We asked where she got it, and she led us to the rest station beside the highway in district 2. Exactly how _huge_ is district two? You need highways to go from one town to another? This is scary… This district is huge. I've always thought district 12 is big enough, you can walk to wherever you want to, but in district 2, not even easy to walk from one town to another.

"Clove, how can you memorize the mapping of the whole city?" I asked.

"I only know this town, and my hometown which is the district center." Clove smiled.

"Impressive… Hey, where's our ice cream?"

"If you can't stop asking questions, we'll never be able to get the ice cream."

"Then let's stop talking and get our ice cream! Race you there!" I was about to run, but Peeta pulled me back with Foxface and Clove screaming no.

I asked curiously, "Why can't I run?"

"You can't just run through a highway, you'll get hit and then, um, you'll probably get injured badly or die." Foxface explains, and Peeta looking at me like I'm an idiot. I shrugged and said, "I'll follow the rules then. Clove, you lead the way."

"Ok, you better follow me."

So Clove led the way, Foxface and Peeta standing beside me like my guards. I groaned and complained, "Stop treating me like I'm something dangerous so I have to be kept in a cage!"

"We're trying to keep you safe in case you haven't noticed." Foxface hissed.

I groaned, letting them guard me.

~Page break~

It felt like a long walk getting to the ice cream store, although right now, we're walking on the same trail heading back to the train since an hour already passed. Clove sighed once we got to the train, "You've got lots to learn when you're in the Capitol country kid. You've never been to a busy city have you?"

"Of course not. I'm from district 12…" I agreed easily. Peeta's also from district 12, but I know he's been to the Capitol couple of times. So I guess he can use those knowledge to convince people he's a city kid from France…

We boarded the train easily, Haymitch trailing behind us, muttering,

"Just in time. We would've totally leave you in district 2, and I doubt all of us would be happy we don't have to take care of extra four people anymore."

I didn't quite hear that properly, I guess he's saying he doesn't want us and he rather lose some kids on the trip…

"So, how about chilling by the swimming pool?" Clove suggested as she tossed her wet napkin away. Foxface nodded a yes, Peeta said sure, and me, a no.

"Come on Katniss! Say yes, Glimmer, Cashmere, Madge and Gale will be there too!" Clove urged as Foxface nudged her and whispered, "And Cato."

"What? Cato's on this trip too? How come Clove wasn't hanging out with him?" I gasped loudly. Clove laughs and shook her head,

"It's not like Cato doesn't have any friends! He's hanging out with Marvel most of the time on this trip."

"Whoa… I never knew they were both on this trip."

"Gloss, Cashmere's brother, is also on this trip too."

"I never knew that either."

"You don't know a lot of things Katniss."

"Thanks a lot." I rolled my eyes.

"So, are you going to agree to the pool, or no?"

"Fine Clove. We'll go with your idea."

"Thank you very much Katniss Jenna Everdeen **(Sorry if you're wondering why her name has changed or maybe hasn't. I have NO idea if I mentioned her full name before. Anyways, we'll go with this name from now on. And you should have an idea why this is her name :P)**"

"Where should we meet?"

"Great hall. See you all there! I'm going to get going first." Clove walked away, casually, followed by Foxface happily skipping away, leaving Peeta and me.

Peeta sat down on the couch, relaxed. I asked him,

"Aren't you going to get ready to swim?"

"Doesn't take boys that long. You got a swim suit?"

"Yeah, my only one."

"That means you're going to go insane shopping tomorrow."

"Hey, aren't we stopping off at district one?"

"No, Haymitch said we're missing the stop."

"Oh. That's a shame."

"It's fine, we'll be stopping in district one when we come back from the Capitol."

"Yes, yes, Peeta knows everything. See you later in the pool!" I walked back into my room, leaving Peeta behind. I pulled out my key-card, swiped my door open and walked in. Went through the closet to see if the train provided me any swimsuits. There actually _are_ swimsuits, but they're unfortunately, bikinis… I DON'T wear bikinis, I like one-piece, and my limitation is tankinis.

At the end I decided to grab my own swimsuit out. A black and plain one-piece.

I pulled on my cover, slide into my flip-flops and walked to the swimming pool.

"Katniss! Hey Katniss!" An excited scream came after me. I turned my head to check. Of course the scream came from Clove, how could I not guess that?

"Hey Clove! You ready for a swim?" I asked, as friendly as I can.

"Duh! Let's see your swimsuit!" Clove unwrapped my towel, which is my cover up. She let out a long sigh and shook her head.

"Katniss, why, explain to me 'why are you still wearing a one-piece'?"

"What? I like it this way."

"Don't you have those other fancy bikinis in your closet?"

"I do have them indeed."

"Why didn't you wear them?"

"I _hate_ bikinis."

"Really? Well I think you should learn to like them."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine. Tankinis."

"Those are fine."

"Thank goodness you're fine with those. Anyways, we'll put up a poll. Team Clove and team Katniss, and the rest of them will vote."

"Sounds good to me."

"If I win, you'll need to buy a bikini in the Capitol."

"Deal."

We grinned at each other. Such a silly poll, but who cares? Life are meant to be stupid sometimes… Clove nudged me and whispered,

"Here comes Madge and Gale!"

"Why whisper?" I asked.

"Look!" She turned my head. I looked at Madge and Gale. Scanned them, top to bottom. Interesting. Did they ask each other out or something? I thought Madge crazily _loves_ Peeta/Freddy, and Gale crazily _loves_ me! But that means there're fewer theories to worry about. YAY!

Clove looked at me, giving a look of _what's up with them?_

I mouthed, _I don't know, tell you later!_

So we reached the actual 'pool' in silence.

Clove found Foxface in the water, swimming around, and I managed to find Glimmer and Cashmere, sun tanning.

"Hey Glimmer! Hey Cash!" I smiled. Glimmer and Cashmere sat up. Glimmer smiled and said hi, and Cash just grins.

"So, are you guys going to go into the water at all?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're going now. Hey, Katniss, where's your swimsuit?" Cash asked.

"I'm wearing it right now." I told her.

"One-piece? Oh. Well, we don't have any complains, but I'm sure Clove definitely said something." Glimmer grins and Cash just laughs out loud.

"To be honest, I don't really mind anything. But she insulted me by saying she doesn't like bikinis." Clove's head popped out of the water, defending herself against Glimmer. Cash laughs and walked towards the edge of the pool,

"Then you're going to make her like it."

"Oh yeah. She's going to have to buy them. Katniss, the voting!"

Clove called everyone towards the pool. Foxface and Clove inside the pool, Madge and Gale walking towards us, and Peeta in the pool already. I didn't notice Peeta at all! And I didn't know he knows how to swim either. Maybe Clove _was_ right. I don't know _anything_.

"So. Vote for Katniss or me. If I win, Katniss will wear bikinis. If Katniss wins, she won't need to wear it. She can stay the same." Wow, Clove's taking this seriously, isn't she?

"Clove." Glimmer said.

"Clove." Foxface voted Clove? No fair…

"Clove." Cash, you too?

"Katniss. You guys have no idea how long I've been trying to make her wear one." Madge, you just spoiled a big secret.

"Clove." Gale. No. You did not just say that.

"Katniss. Since she's my cousin, and I don't want to lose my home in district 12." PEETA! I'm going to _so_ ditch you.

Clove gagged when Peeta said that.

"Wait! There's still Cato who hasn't voted!" I reminded Clove.

Clove blushed, quickly hiding her head, bending her neck lower.

"I heard someone just called my name!" Cato smiled a warm smile, coming out of the pool. He walked over, sat down by Clove and put his arms around Clove's waist. Clove smiled, looking away from him, still blushing. Cato voted for Clove obviously. Sigh. "That means I really have to wear bikinis, right?" I sighed.

"To be honest, yes. It's part of the deal." Foxface laughs her squeaky laugh.

"I guess it's not that bad actually…"

"See, the magic from the help of friends!" Foxface grinned and dived back into water. I walked over to Peeta, because, he signaled me too…

"Hey guys, I'll be right back!" I told them and walked away with Peeta.

"What is it Peeta?" I asked, hoping nothing bad happened.

"Nothing. It's just, don't you think, keeping secret from _everyone of our friends_ is not very fun?" Peeta, no. You didn't just say that.

"Peeta. You're not thinking about that, are you?"

"Actually, I am. I would trust them."

"Trust who?"

"The whole group of our friends."

"It would work, as long as you promise you won't spread it to anyone."

"I'd trust Gale and Madge now, they're together."

"Pfft… Should've guessed that since they started hanging out so much. But honestly, Peeta, I don't want you to die."

"And I won't. I trust them."

"No. I think we should still keep this secret."

"I think it's fine. Ok. We'll tell Clove, Cato, and Foxface. Oh, Glimmer and Cashmere too."

"Fine. But only them."

"Deal. Should we do it now?"

"I don't mind…"

Peeta's a retard, and I'm being a retard just like him. We're all retarded, to be honest.

* * *

**T'is, my Christmas update. Honestly, I probably won't be able to update for quite a while (one~two weeks I'm guessing), but I might still be able to update in a few days. Not exactly sure... :P**

**Enjoy the rest of your holidays!**

**ReViEw! PlEaSe~~~~~!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys, haven't updated for a while :( I had a super vacation and hope y'all did too! HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR!**

**So I hereby introduce my beta reader... Y.O.L.O SO DO IT RIGHT! (Thanks again ;)**

**...That gives a conclusion about this story teaming up! (Yay!)**

**Thanks guys, for the reviews ;) Keep up the greeeeeat work!**

**-Love you all, Buttercup**

* * *

Kind girl POV:)

"What do you mean exactly?" Clove asked us again, stunned.

"My real identity is Peeta Mellark." Peeta sighed.

"So you lied to everyone?" She asked again.

"I had to, otherwise I'll get killed, or at least tortured." Peeta, explaining over and over again until they finally get it.

Clove nodded, understanding the reasons and decides that it's definitely not Peeta's fault for hiding the secrets.

Foxface agreed with Clove. Understanding the reasons of secrets from Peeta.

Cato nodded in agreement with Clove and Foxface.

Glimmer and Cash, saying they'll help us hide the secrets from others in case something gets discovered. Even Madge and Gale can't know about this.

"I guess it's settled then! This problem is really serious though, if one of us slips out the secret, everyone of us would suffer for the rest of our lives." I seriously said.

"It's agreed." Everyone spoke in the same time. Same thing. Five jinxes at a time I guess.

Everyone walked back to the pool as if nothing has ever happened.

Gale and Madge didn't even ask us anything, what a surprise.

Cato and Clove continued spending their time together, making-out a bit I guess.

Peeta was hanging-out with Gale, just so the secret of him and me doesn't spread.

Glimmer and Cash, playing 'splash' in the pool.

Foxface and me, just randomly in the pool on float boards. We're just lying peacefully, floating along the flowing water. It all changed when a familiar little girl, in sparkly pink swimsuit, shouted out Foxface and my name.

"Foxface! Katniss!" She swam towards us, smiling wide and happy. I wish I could just be like her, worrying about nothing. Life isn't fair after all. Economy problems back home, and now the problems in social life… Ugh…

"Sup Alicia?" Foxface grinned, clearing a spot for Alicia to sit on the float board. Right, Alicia, the daughter of Effie and Haymitch.

"Not much, mommy told me to hang around in the train until dinner." Alicia smiled. I can't help but think Alicia's a wonderful little girl, the exact opposite from her mom. But Effie's wonderful too, in another way.

"That means you get to hang-out with Katniss and me in the pool! C'mon, let's go on the water slide! You coming Katniss?" Foxface hopped of the float board. I nodded. Foxface smiled even wider than before, offered Alicia a piggy-back ride with me following behind them towards the humongous water slide on the train.

"C'mon Katniss!" Foxface pulled me up the stairs. Exactly how strong is she?

"I'm coming, as you can see." I told her.

Apparently that made Alicia laughed.

"Alicia, do you love cat fights?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"It depends. Sometimes I don't like it, but it's funny too, sometimes." Alicia spoke up, kind of mature of what normal five years old would say, or whatever age she is.

"That's great. And, tell me, how did Effie teach your manners?" I always wanted to know that, to be honest.

"How mommy teaches me? She's really strict about manners, even to daddy. When she gets very angry and frustrated about me not learning manners well enough, my food usually _flies away_."

"She's actually that strict?"

"Yeah. She is." Alicia sighed. Foxface jumps in our conversation and squeals,

"Finally our turn! Let's do this!"

"Really, Foxy, this water slide isn't really _that_ interesting." I calmed her down.

"I'm still excited anyways. There're no water slides in district five." Foxface, still excited, with nothing from me that could help her calm down.

It ended up all the three of us are in one big donut sliding down the huge slide. Foxface screamed whenever the route wasn't straight, and Alicia, unfortunately followed Foxface's lead.

It was quite noisy until we finally reached proper 'land' again.

Foxface and Alicia decided they'll go down the slide a few more times, while Katniss, me, Katniss, decided that she'll go to Peeta Mellark.

"Fred!" I groaned loudly, calling him by his 'fake' name.

"What?" He walked towards me, leaving Gale and Madge behind.

"I'm bored. Where's Clove?" I switched the topic.

"Clove's, um, with Cato. Why don't you join us?"

"I don't know… Just, where's Clove and Cato?"  
"Café. C'mon, I can spend my time with you."

"Aren't you with Gale and Madge?"

"Yeah, but you're more important that them, you're my so-called fake _cousin_."

"That's just great." I rolled my eyes. He smirked, arms secured around my waist, leading me towards the café where Clove and Cato sat, looking into each others' eyes dreamily, sitting across the table.

"You guys mind us popping into your table?" Peeta asked, already sitting down beside Cato. Cato and Clove grinned a 'sure' so I sat down beside Clove.

"How was your time with Cato?" I teased, on purpose though.

"Great." Clove said with a little enthusiasm.

"Are you sure? You don't sound as, normal."

"It's great. Honestly."

"Alright then, won't bug you anymore, I just don't want anything to happen."

"Nothing's going to go wrong between us. How's your relationship with Peeta?"

"Always fine." We grinned at each other as Cato and Peeta stood up.

"You two girls want to come with us to walk around the train, or do you want to stay here?" Cato asked. I was about to say yes until Clove decides to answer for me.

"I think I'm going to teach Katniss about clothing, it's almost time to the Capitol, right?" Clove grabbed my arms, ready to walk.

"We're at the Capitol tonight, right?" I asked.

"I guess so, I have no idea how time gone pass these days. You can't even tell if it's day or night on the train, we're blocked from outside." Cato answered.

He's got a great point. What time is it? What day is it?

"Think we're at the Capitol tonight. Lost count, but I think it's tonight." Peeta satisfied my curiosity.

I guess it's tonight then. I groaned, knowing Clove and the three girls are going to be dressing me up like their doll today.

"Cato, Peeta, that means we'll see you at dinner. I'm going to help Katniss _style_ up a bit. See you!" Clove grabbed me and ran towards our room.

_Great,_ I thought.

We continued running down the hallways, Clove acting like a maniac for laughing out loud. Some people on the train stared at us, but I don't think Clove even noticed them staring at us. She's only so _happy_ I would actually play 'dress up' with her… I can't help but continuously wonder if the district one girls and Foxy are actually going to help Clove! Foxy, good nickname for Foxface.

Clove's a crazy talkative girl, Foxface's quiet and smart, Glimmer and Cash are both very hot and talkative. I wonder how Foxface became friends with Clove?

I suddenly realized we're already in front of Clove's room. She opened the door and said, "There. Just wait one sec. We'll be doing stuff in your room."

So Clove went in her room and grabbed a little bag, walked back out and we went into my room.

"So, we're going to make you into a _crazy_ person, because that's the code of _living_ in the Capitol. First, find something with a bright color." Clove commanded. I dug out some bright green clothing since green _is_ my color.

"Hmm… Bright green probably won't be that bad. Second step, chose the clothes you're going to wear." Clove stepped closer to that pile of clothing and started messing around with them.

"Katniss! Can I come in?" Cash's voice from the hallway, and her gentle door knocking noise.

"Oh yeah! Cash, come in, need some help assisting Katniss with her fashion!" Really Clove? You just have to embarrass me?

Clove walked towards the door and pulled Cash in my room instantly. She whispered in a low voice so I wouldn't hear anything.

Cash chuckled as Clove grinned evilly. Hopefully not some bad idea?

"So Clove and I have decided we won't be _too_ evil today. Why don't you just pick a pair of neon green denim short and a pale green top?" Cash is _way_ gentler…

I decided to follow her advice and came out of the change room in the recommended short and top. Clove and Cash exchanged looks and nodded approvingly.

"Alright. Third step I'll have you do your hair. Hey, don't tell me you don't know hair tricks…" Clove trailed off her sentence, probably thinking if I know how to _correctly_ do my hair or not.

Cash pushed Clove to the side and told me to sit down in front of a mirror.

"Katniss, you're absolutely lucky to have Clove do your hair. She's probably the _best_ at things about_ hair_ in the whole district twelve."

Now Cash's saying Clove's the best _hairdresser_ in town. Great.

"Right. I'm going to get all those tangles out of your hair. SIT STILL." Clove sounded frustrating as she violently brushed out the tangles. I had to screech at some point, looking at Cash makes me even more _uncomfortable_; she's just sitting there giggling quietly, Grr…

"Today I'm going make you a messy bun, just because of the time limitation, otherwise I could make something fancier… Oh well. Just sit still." She grabbed out these bunch of hair spray and gel stuff, along with some hair accessories that I honestly have no clue what their names are.

She violently played with my hair again, tying it into a high ponytail that I could've done it by myself.

Actually, I could've never done a ponytail _that_ tight and high.

She continued messing around with my hair.

Ok, it's painful, but I love the result.

I looked at Clove with a face full of astonishment and shock. She just smiled widely and expected for Cash to say something, which she did.

"Gorgeous! I told you Clove's the best! Now you're all set to go to the Capitol!"

Clove grinned as someone knocked on the door. I walked over and opened it seeing Glimmer with a face of anxious.

"Cash, Clove, Katniss, what should I do? It's my date with Marvel tonight." Glimmer sounded scared and kind of frustrated.

"Glim, calm down, we'll get you ready. When are you meeting Marvel?" Cash has decided to help.

"Train station is our start of the date, but I'm going to see him in the great hall."

"Alright, we'll have you pick out your outfit and Clove'll do your hair." Cash then turned her head and whispered to Clove and me, "Going to take Glim to her room and help her out, see you guys in maybe half an hour!" She winked and push Glimmer outside to the hallway.

"You're all set and so am I." When did Clove get ready? I looked at her carefully, realizing she actually _did_ got ready. She's wearing bright purple outfit, about the exact same as mine. Wow. Are we going to be twins tonight, or what? She even has her hair tied in a messy ponytail too! Except her hair's longer and darker.

"Hey Katniss, where's Foxy?" She asked. I realized I haven't told her about Alicia yet. Oh good lord, the explanation is going to be long.

"So Effie and Haymitch has a daughter named Alicia…" I started the story and ended it calmly accompanied by her stare.

"That's the story. Foxy found Alicia very nice to be with so I'm guessing she's still hanging out with her since the waterslide."

"That's great," Clove rolled her eyes, "She still have two hours to get ready."

"How come you know the time?" I looked around the room to check if there's a clock. She interrupted me and showed me her clock on her phone.

Aha. Of course she has a phone, an iPhone 5, Clove's that rich kid from district two!

Why am I always hanging out with those rich and posh kids?

"So, um, let's go find Foxface?" Clove stood up and asked.

"Yeah, sure, but how?" I stood up, opening my room door.

"Effie's room of course!" Clove rushed out side grabbed me and ran. We slowed down and skipped our rest of the journey and got to the Abernathys' room.

"Yo Foxy! Open the door, it's Clove and Kat!" Clove shouted. Footsteps came towards the door and opened it.

"Are you two girls looking for Finch and Licia?" Effie opened the door.

"Yeah, looking for Foxy and Alicia." Clove showed her swag and flipped her hair, turning herself to get ready to search for them in the train. Clove hates Effie for some random reasons.

"Miss. Everdeen, please tell Miss. Fuhrman to show her manners." Who's Fuhrman? Oh right! Clove's last name is Fuhrman!

"Why don't you do it, Effie? She's just right there!" I protested. Effie frowned and said, "You young ladies need to learn proper manners. Anyways, Finch and Licia are in the playroom."

"Alright, thanks Effie!" I walked to Clove and told her their location.

"Really, the playroom? Can't they choose a better place?" Clove groaned.

"Alicia's five and there's no doubt about that. One question for you, why do you hate Effie so much?"

"I don't hate her, she's just kind of annoying. Don't you think she's kind of… fake? I mean, to my personal opinion, I think the Capitol is too fake."

"You know what's even faker? Freddy Leblanc is fake."

"Shh! Don't bring that up in the middle of the hallway! Don't you care about your bf or cousin? Whatever you call it?"

"Of course I care about him. Anyways, we're at the playroom. Let's go." I opened the door and walked in, not able to believe what I'm seeing right now.

Foxace and Alicia are playing with Barbie dolls. This is an amazing scene and someone should've captured it with a camera.

"Foxface's not mature at all." Clove sighed quietly as she took out her phone and captured the scene. She grins and whispered, "Now that's an unforgettable memory!"

"Agreed! Look at Foxface and Alicia! Aww…" I made the noise and distracted Foxface and Alicia.

"Hi Kat! Hi Clove!" Foxface looked up at smiled. Alicia looked at Clove and asked who she is.

"Who are you, gorgeous girl?" Alicia asked warmly. Clove seemed touched by the fact she called her gorgeous.

"Clove Fuhrman. I believe you're Alicia, right?" She looked at Alicia. Alicia smiles and answered,

"Yes I'm Alicia Abernathy, or Licia, if you prefer. At least I prefer Licia."

"Then I'll call you Licia. Well Licia, I have to take Foxface back to her room and get her dressed for the Capitol, would you like to go back to your room?"

"Yes please, Clove."

Bzz…. Bzz…

"Clove? Do you have a text message?" I asked, grabbing Foxface and Licia towards the playroom exit.

"Yeah, from Cato." Clove blushed.

"What is it?" Foxface and me asked excitingly, leaving Licia with a confusion of who's Cato.

"He asked me if I want to have a date tonight." Clove murmured quietly even though we still heard her.

"Well, say yes!" Foxface urged her with Licia still standing there with confusion. She reminds me of Renesmee, the little five years old from 'Twilight'…

"Um, he also has something from Freddy to tell Katniss. He asked if you want a date tonight too." Peeta? Me? Why, yes of course!

"Tell him yes, will you?" I commanded. Clove nods and texted Cato. She lifted her head up, with her face still flushed a soft baby pink.

"I told him yes. Let's get going, I guess we really need to be ready now." Clove said, heading outside before us.

"Clove, Katniss, Foxy, who's Freddy and Cato?" Licia asked as we walked slowly to Effie's room to return her. Aha, return. But it's not like I don't like Licia.

"Cato's a very hot guy who was born in district two and now living in district twelve." Clove explains, accenting the word 'hot'.

"Freddy's my cousin from France." I lied again, over and over again. It's for Peeta's own good so whatever.

"Oh! Freddy Leblanc and Cato Ludwig? Yeah I know them, Cato's really hot, and Peeta's also super hot." Licia gave out her own little opinion… Clove seemed satisfied by the fact and proud of it. I guess I'll have to be satisfied by the fact Licia said Peeta's hot. Especially those piercing blue eyes, oh my goodness… Those eyes… Oh-la-la, that's what distracted me from hunting that first day I met him…

Foxface knocked on the door as Effie opens it and welcome Licia in.

"Well, Alicia, come in please. Did you three, Miss. Emerson, Miss. Everdeen, and Miss. Fuhrman have fun? I know only a few minutes passed…"

"Yeah we totally had fun. See you later in the great hall Effie!" Clove hurried and said goodbye as she grabbed Foxface and me and ran towards Foxface's room, commanded her to find her outfit and to meet us, Clove and me, in my room.

"Why so sudden, Cato Ludwig?" Clove groaned loudly as she lay down on my bed.

"Who knows, and why so sudden Peeta Mellark?" I tried to laugh a little when I said that. But what's the sudden cause?

Clove suddenly sat up and shrieked,

"Shit I'm freaking out!"

"What is it?" I asked, trying to calm her down. Her eyes welled up with tears and she sobbed, "National fireworks day! What if I ruin tonight? What if I ruin the date? I love Cato, and if I ruin it will he break up with me?"

"Why would he break up with you? You know how Cato loves you too, and you _will not_ ruin the date. Trust me. You're overwhelming with no reasons, calm down."

"But Katniss, national fireworks day! It's like Valentines day except they put up magnificent fireworks, that's why he asked me!"

"Clove, just act normal."

"Katniss, I can't!" She started crying now. Sigh.

"Clove, don't let those stupid hormones overpower you like what they did to me, ok? You'll be fine…"

"What did they do to you?"

"Remember I was absent from school last week or something? Yeah I threw a huge fit at Peeta because I was jealous of him flirting with other girls."

"You know he didn't Kat…"

"I know he didn't, yes, you're right. But sometimes you can't control yourself, can you? Well Peeta didn't break up with me because of that so you'll be fine tonight. The date hasn't even started yet."

"Good point."

"Now be brave and wipe those tears up. I'll go open the door." I heard Foxface's voice outside so I automatically opened the door for her.

"Hey is Clover alright?" Foxface whispered.

"She's just overwhelmed, but she'll be fine." I told her as I scanned her body to have a proper look at her outfit.

Why is everyone wearing the same type of clothes?

Foxface's wearing the same stuff like mine and Clove's, except it's orange which suited her hair color.

We walked over to Clove, gently, I said,

"It's alright Clover, it's alright. Pretend this is just a normal date and take a chill pill."

"Thanks girls… For standing up with me…" She wiped her tears once more.

What's up with girls from Panem, so emotional… gosh…!

"Clover? Kat? You girls in here?" Cato knocked on my door. Is my room a party room or what?

"Yeah we're here. Open the door!" I shouted.

Cato and Peeta kicked their shoes off and walked in. Cato looked at Clove and they whispered something and later Cato pulls Clove to him for a kiss, long kiss I guess? I don't bother looking at people kissing each other…

"Well, I guess I should leave now!" Foxface grinned.

"Where're you going to go though?" I asked.

"Cash! She'll be lonely when Glim's hanging out with Marvel!"

"Am I leaving you out too much?"

"No, but I thought I should leave you guys alone and Cash needs company too, when Glim's with Marvel."

"Ok, good. I don't want to leave people out."

"You're not Kat, everything's fine, just like you said to Clover."

"I guess I'll see you later then Foxy!" She smiled at me as she walked outside to the hallway.

"Well Catnip, you ready for the date?" Peeta smiled warmly.

"'Course I am! And hey, the name Catnip is only for Gale!" I joked and poked his nose purposely. The two of us sat down on my bed and laughed, enjoying our time with Clove and Cato before we need to go to the great hall.

* * *

**Chapter is once again done! Hopefully I'll be writing more often like before, but school's starting and I have concerts and competitions to go into... I also have a test to do, if I pass it I'll be able to get in to a good school with more advanced programs (IB)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (It's less obvious then what I did to my other story :P)**


	15. AN, need suggestions on new story!

**Just a short and small notice. I want to start a new story and I need ideas... I have an idea which I discussed with 'someone' in this story~~**

**It's about hunger games characters living in Baroque genre (Which is around 1600 I'm estimating), mostly everyone writes them in modern genre, so I'm thinking of writing it in Baroque.**

**Any suggestions? Please PM or Review on this chapter if you guys have any ideas ;) Thank you!**

**~Love, Buttercup (P.S. Buttercup is not my name, so I'm not the cat. Ahha)**


	16. Chapter 14

**Your new chapter! Thanks to Y.O.L.O so do it right for beta-ing!**

**Anyways, enjoy, review and follow! Also I'm starting on a new story on HG too! Please read when it's uploaded!**

**-Love, Buttercup**

* * *

Kind girl's little sis POV:)  
I really miss my sister. I kind of understand why she goes into the woods everyday now. She needs to collect food so we don't starve. Even now, although my sister has been hiding a secret from me, I respect her even more than ever.  
Katniss, you're the best. I love you more than anyone else.  
"Prim, you ready for school?" I forgot about it! Tiara and Rue are picking me up for school this morning!  
"I'm coming!" I grabbed my old, kind of ripped school bag and ran towards the Undersees' Mercedes-Benz.

Shadow boy POV:)  
We got to our hotel, just like what I said to my girlfriend/cousin, the kind girl I met in the woods that morning.  
The room is even grander than the one on the train since the train has a space limit. Or does it?  
"Katniss loves her room, doesn't she?" Cato laughed at Katniss's reaction when she walks into her room. Technically, the room in their suite shared with Clove, Foxface, and Madge.  
"Yeah she loves it. Living with a poor family for too long, she needs new experience," I told Cato and laughed with him. You can hear 'oohs' and 'ahs' from Katniss all the time when she's in her room discovering secrets.  
Cato and I walked up to the other three girls, and Gale, sitting and chatting away in the living room. Cato sat down beside Clove, arms wrapped her around her shoulder and asked,  
"Clove, you ready for the date?"  
"Yeah I am, and shut up." Clove hissed. She appreciated the fact Cato asked her out but, according to Katniss, she's kind of nervous.  
"Gonna go spend time with Kat. Meet you guys in that meeting room on floor 75!" Yeah... I never mentioned this building is a ginormous skyscraper…  
"Kat?" I walked into her room.  
"Isn't this place amazing? It's so big! This room's fit for a queen! Oh my goodness I'm so amazed by this architect! Oh look at this marvelous stone sculpture in that square! It's so high I can even see it from this high floor! Floor 60 isn't it?" She squealed, looking down at the sculptured fountain in the small town square.  
"Kat, calm down." I sighed.  
"I can't! This is an amazing place! What did they use to call that town square a few hundred years ago? Oh right! New York City or something!"  
"You know your history well enough. Anyways, I told them we'll be meeting up in the meeting room with the rest of the district 12 peeps. Hurry up and c'mon!"  
"Ok, ok, I'm coming!"  
Sigh. Taking care of a girl isn't as easy as I thought.

Kind girl POV:)** (Sorry if I've been changing POVs too much :P)**  
"From now on, you're free to go wherever in the Capitol you'd like for these two weeks! But, you _must_ stay with someone that knows the mapping of the Capitol, or has at least been to the Capitol once." Effie's great warning. She said that at least ten times during this five minute meeting in this meeting room.  
Apparently, the hotel we're staying at is one called the Empire State Building that has 104 floors. **(Um, I'm not really sure the EXACT position the Capitol is, but I thought it would be fine if it stayed in North America XD Apologies if you guys have different ideas)** Peeta whispered in a low voice,  
"Will that Effie Trinket ever be finished talking?"  
"I think it's done now. Really, this meeting isn't necessary." I told him. This meeting actually isn't important at all, and it's kind of boring. No. Very boring.  
"Effie! Meeting's over yet?" I raised my hand and yelled.  
"Yes, yes, it's over." Effie sighs and mutters something I didn't even hear.  
So most people left the room, leaving Clove, Cato, and Peeta with me. Foxface left with Alicia, probably promised something to Effie that she would take care of her in the Capitol since Effie and Haymitch are still with Paylor and Portia discussing something.  
"Hmm… When do the fireworks start?" Cato asked.  
"Fireworks start at 11:00. I guess we could go shopping around first." Peeta answered first. Pfft, of course Peeta knows everything about the Capitol, how often does he come here? Like a hundred times a year or something!  
"Hey, aren't you getting Katniss a surprise?" Cato nudged him. What surprise?  
"Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder Cato. Getting her the surprise. Hey Clove, why don't you hang out with Katniss for a few hours and I'll meet you two in the top garden in this hotel?"  
"Sounds good to me! Let's say 7:00. Top garden?" Clove asked.  
"Seven sounds good. See you!" Peeta confirmed and went down the elevator with Cato. What surprise is he getting me?  
"So… You know what your boyfriend's going to get you?" Clove smirked.  
"No idea, and _don't_ say he's my boyfriend." I hissed.  
"Yeah fine. Your friend boy."  
"No. My cousin." I rolled my eyes.  
"In public I'll say that. I'm too used to calling him Peeta now." Clove, you better not mess up.  
"I won't mess up. Have faith in your friend."  
I rolled my eyes again. Can she read my mind, or am I too easy to read?  
"You're too easy to read."  
What? Did Clove learn to read minds from a vampire or Professor Trelawney or something? But seriously! Or am I just reading too much?  
"You're just too easy to read, I say. C'mon, let's go down the elevator!" Clove pulls me into the elevator and we go down to the main lobby in less than five seconds.  
Hmm… Rocket speed elevator? Capitol's so fake… Unreal… Different and strange…

~Page break~

"So welcome to the great mall in the Capitol! Let's fill up your closet, shall we?" Clove didn't even wait for my answer and she pulled me into the great and bright building with a crystal clear roof for us to see the sky, and crystal chandeliers hanging from the roof. The capitol is all about 'rich' and 'money'. Unbelievable, but the result of the usage of money is phenomenal. (Hey you know the story of unbelievable and the usage of phenomenal? The combination was interesting when I used it in an interesting event… XD) I took a few quick steps just to get back on track with Clove's speed, and to get rid of my astonishment. I'm probably actually just that country chic that doesn't know anything.** (So I'm very depressed right now because my BFF and me got into this huge fight, right now we hate each other. Anyways, sorry if there're too many depressing moments in this chapter.)****  
**"So… What do you want to buy?"  
"Clove, how would I know? I have no clue what malls are like."  
"Um, well, a mall is a building filled up with stores and crowds. Like right now!"  
So I looked around seeing people everywhere.  
"And that's why you need to speed up your walking pace so you won't block anyone who's trying to walk right now!"  
And she grabbed me and ran into this store filled up with unreal chemical smell…  
"Katniss, this is what you call a huge store filled with make-up."  
She introduces me with these chemical smell. Yeah, of course I know what make-up is, but the problem is I've never been to a proper store insanely filled with make-up.  
"What? Are you scared?" Clove teased and pulled me over to other areas in the store. She grabbed a bottle from an area labeled 'perfume', and she pressed something that made the bottle spray something that smells chemical-ish.  
"Hmm… What does this smell like?" She asked.  
"Smells like chemical." I answered proudly.  
"Does it smell good though? It's supposed to smell like roses."  
"How does that thing smell like roses? I can't even smell properly!"  
So she tried a few more bottles with me disapproving every single bottle with the same answers every time.  
"So you hate chemical smells don't you?" She asked as we move on to a next section labeled 'eye shadow'. Ooh, I know what eye shadow is! It's stuff that you put on your eyelids that makes them colorful or something! (Do not think that I'm a 13-year-old girl that actually has no idea what eye shadow is, ok? I'm just writing in Katniss's POV right now.) Clove grabs a paintbrush kind of thing, but a lot more smaller and started coloring her eyelids.  
"How do I look?" Clove asked as I judged her with some not exactly nice comments.  
"You look like an artificial doll. The colors are too bright…"  
"Oh," She frowns disappointingly and turned back to a smile, "let's go to some other stores now! Maybe your taste will change a little more!"  
"You haven't give up on teaching me shopping yet? I'm surprised."  
"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss. We've only just started! How can I give up on such a thing? It's part of being a normal girl!"  
"Are you saying I'm not a normal girl?"  
"No. But you need to learn about shopping."  
"That's great. Now you lead the way!" I followed her outside this make-up store, listening to Clove blabbing about what we should get.  
"Hey. I thought of something you might be interested in." Clove suddenly stops walking. I asked her curiously, "What is it?"  
"Want to check out the weapons store? They have bow and arrows."  
"What!?" I shrieked with surprise. I thought the Capitol doesn't sell weapons.  
"Yeah they sell weapons. Capitol awesomely made weapons."  
"Where's that store?"  
"The weapon store? They have a few hundreds of them. Depends on the price…"  
"I'll have to chose the cheapest one then."  
"Katniss, no one ever said you need to pay everything for yourself."  
"But that's not fair for you guys."  
"We didn't say we're going to pay for it either."  
"Then who's going to pay for it?"  
"You can win money by showing-off your talents."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"There're open competitions everywhere in the Capitol. You can enter them and win scholarships. I used to do the competitions every year with Cato. They're pretty fun, and it's free to signup. You can probably enter those archery ones…"  
"So you're saying I should enter the competition?"  
"Yeah! You're fit for archery!"  
"Ok. Let's do it!"  
"Turned out we're not doing any shopping for the rest of the night aye? Lucky you."  
"Lucky me? I don't actually mind shopping."  
"Well we're signing up for the competitions first. We want prizes don't we?"  
"Yes."  
"Then let's go! Follow me!" Clove dashed off again. Good thing I'm a pretty fast runner or else I'd get lost in this mall with Clove's speed…  
She dashed to the escalator and zoomed down quickly as I followed behind.  
"So we're signing you up for archery, and I'm signing myself up for throwing knives. If Fox's going to enter it too, we'll put her name down on poison recognition."

"What? Foxface knows what things are poisonous?" I gagged.  
"Yeah, she's pro at it. Mostly on berries though, she was bullied that way. Once her classmates gave her poisonous berries called nightlock, they tried to poison her to death. She's still here with us because she's that awesome kid who knows what stuff is poisonous."  
"Interesting… Let's get signed up!" This time I grabbed her towards the sign saying 'sign up for Capitol competitions'.  
We literally ran through the crowd and we probably knocked over some innocent people, but it's ok, we're in a rush.  
"Katniss Jenna Everdeen from district 12," Clove told the registration lady, "Clove Bella Fuhrman from district 12, immigration from district 2; Cato Zander Ludwig from district 12, immigration from district 2; Finch Jackie Emerson from district 12, immigration from district 5…" She then turned her head towards me and asked,  
"You want to sign Peeta on any competitions?"  
"I don't even know if he wants to." I told her quickly, understanding the registration person is running out of patience.  
"I guess our registration is done! Bye!" Clove called as she grabbed me into the near food court.  
"Hungry?" She asked as she sat down by the table.  
"Sure." I shrugged.  
"Let's go get something. Let's see… We had ice cream in district 12. Let's go get some cupcakes!" She stood up and walked towards the nearest bakery kind of place. It's different than the district 12 bakery because it's a lot fancier, and it had a lot of different food. They look all the same, and they're all ended with the word cupcake. There're pumpkin spice cupcake, cranberry cupcake, rainbow unicorn cupcake… A lot more, more than you can ever imagine.  
"Surprised, aye Kat?" Clove elbowed me and winked as she grabbed a tray and tongs. She grabbed those artificially colored cupcakes that Peeta probably could've decorated fancier. Those cheese buns made by Peeta, oh, delicious…  
"I love those fancy cupcakes, so why don't we get some?" Clove walked towards those fancy pink ones. I shrugged and followed her. At the end we probably bought ten cupcakes or so? I shouldn't have judged Prim and Tiara when they were at the buffet eating that scary amount of desserts, because I'm doing it right now, too.  
"Kat? We're ready to pay." Clove woke me up from my dreaming moment. Not exactly dreamy, but ok.  
"Ok. Let's go pay." I told her as we stood in the line.  
"So Katniss, I haven't got a chance to learn a lot about you yet. Let's start with an easy question. What's your favorite color?" Clove started.  
"Forest green. What's yours?" I asked.  
"Purple. Dark purple."  
"Nice color… When's your birthday?"  
"February 25th. And yours?"  
"August 15th. And you probably know what year it is."  
"I do. Hmm… What's your favorite leisure activity?"  
"Don't have any. Too busy feeding my family."  
"Are you sure you don't have any?"  
"Maybe there is… I guess archery and swimming."  
"You know what my favorite past-time is? Ahha. It's throwing knives."  
"We're all dangerous figures aren't we? I like archery while you like throwing knives and Cato's just fluent in any different kind of weapons."  
"We're pretty dangerous I have to admit."  
"I guess we are. And Fox can easily poison someone. Is Peeta dangerous on any type of subject in weaponry?"  
"Peeta's strong."  
"How strong? Strong enough to kill a person?"  
"Yeah sure… I guess so. But why kill?"  
"You ever heard about The Hunger Games?"  
"We learned about it at school once or twice. Why?"  
"I'm surprised you don't know about it. Did you know at the 74th Hunger Games the winners of the game are also called Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark? And that Katniss can do amazing archery. She has friends called Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee. That Katniss also has a little sister named Primrose. Isn't it interesting?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah! And there's also a vicious girl named Clove, a violent boy named Cato, a pretty girl named Glimmer, another tribute named Marvel. Oh! And there's also a Foxface that was poisoned to death by eating nightlock by accident!"  
"Say what now…"  
"The kind of thing that's different is the friendship between Foxface, me, and you. The Clove in there wasn't dating Cato at all, that Clove was in an alliance with Glimmer, Marvel, and Peeta at the beginning. Everything's just awkward. You should study about them again. There're three books about the Hunger Games, written in Katniss's point of view: The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay."  
"Do you own those books?"  
"No. But they were best-selling books in district 2."  
"Written in my point of view you mean?"  
"In a person that's almost the exact same as you. And the history did happen, just saying."  
"Amazing… Oh! Our turn now!"

We stopped the conversation as Clove grabs out a card-like thing and swiped it on a little machine. I whispered quietly,

"Clove, what's that card and that little machine you swipe it on?"

"It's called a credit card. When you swipe that card on this kind of machine," she knocked the machine lightly, "the machine takes out the money the card keeps when you put in the password."

"Oh. Neat stuff." I replied awkwardly.

"C'mon. Let's get going. It's getting late isn't it? Plus Peeta still has your present! Aren't you excited about it?" Clove got all jumpy and stuff and she grabbed me again and we ran outside the mall. Amazing how Clove remembered the entrance we came in from.  
"Katniss! We've got fifteen minutes left! Let's go meet them in the garden, now!"  
Clove will never get her hands off me… Whatever.  
We walked into the elevator and she pressed the top floor. Floor 104.  
"Going back to the topic about The Hunger Games… The Katniss had a little sister named Prim, right?" I asked as we stood in this luxurious elevator. It even had chairs, too!  
"The Katniss in the history does have a little sister named Prim. However, she died in Mockingjay when the districts gathered and placed a rebellion against the Capitol."  
"How interesting… How about Gale? Was he in the history?"  
"Yeah he was in the history. He didn't die, he went to district 2 when the books end."  
"What about me at the end?"  
"You actually want to know?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"Alright. You became Katniss Mellark, and you gave birth to a girl and a boy."  
"I married Peeta you mean?" I questioned suspiciously and shocked.  
"You married Peeta. Yes you did," Clove nodded, laughing quietly as her head bent low. My eyes narrowed so I asked,  
"What happened to you then? The Clove in the story?"  
"Oh. Clove died."  
"That's great. How about Cato?"  
"You shot him to death. You won't do that though, right?"  
"Of course I won't! I like Cato as a friend very much. Why would I want to kill him? Actually, why did I have to kill that Cato in the story?"  
"He was killing Peeta. You had to save Peeta so you killed Cato."  
"That's great," I rolled my eyes as we reached the top door and the elevator door opened.  
"Katniss!" Peeta shouted from a seat at the garden. He patted Cato on the shoulders as Clove and me walked out the elevator.  
"So Mr. Mellark. Where's the present?" Clove smirked.  
"Present's right here. Katniss, if you need help Clove, Cato, me and everyone else will be able to help you on it. And share it with Prim too!" Peeta smiled while Cato laughed and Clove looked at him confusingly. He handed me a small green bag.  
"Open it Kat!" Clove nudged me.  
"Um, Peeta has to give me clues on what it is first," I looked at Peeta.  
"It's something you can silently 'talk' to your friends on that will not cost any money. It's also something that you can only use in Panem."  
"I cannot get any idea out of that Peeta…"  
"Well, it's something useful."  
"Well what is it? Just tell me!"  
"Why don't you just open it, idiot?" Clove groaned.  
"Clove's right. Open it," Cato said.  
It's not like I don't want to open it! I want to open it but I'm scared!  
"Don't be scared, baby," Peeta whispered by my ear softly, tingly my nerves.  
I opened it anyways.  
Inside the bag there was a little rectangular box wrapped in green tissue paper. I groaned to complain about too much wrapping paper that would make me nervous. I unwrapped the layers of wrapping paper and there laid a heavy little white box. I opened it of course. Instruction papers came first, then there laid sponges all around the main item, I threw the sponges outside that box so I can reach in for the main item. There sat a little delicate electronic.  
"Peeta…" I gasped quietly with a little bit of fury. Why did he spend so much money on me? Why would he even want to?  
"Shh… Don't. Don't overwhelm yourself again."  
"I won't Peeta!" I told him angrily.  
"You just love that present don't you?" Cato laughed out loud.  
"Of course I love it! I madly love it! It's such a useful present!" I replied.  
"Katniss! Get over here!" Clove waved.  
"Not before I show Peeta that I love it!" I told her as I pulled Peeta towards me and gave him a fiery passionate kiss. Peeta wrapped his arms around my waist as my fingers tangled into his hair. Oh-so long and sweet. Spine tingly and bursting feelings, my heart, my body, my imagination all fluttered everywhere…  
"Whoa, whoa. Watch it love birds! There's someone else standing here!" Clove made us jump apart, but she winked, so it was on purpose… Ahha.  
"Um hmm," Peeta made that coughing sound, "You guys want to know her number right?"  
"Yes! Katniss, what's your number?" Clove asked enthusiastically.  
"Don't even know my number. I just got this phone." I sighed despairingly.  
"I'll give them the number…" Peeta shook his head as he typed in the numbers into Clove and Cato's phone. Clove grinned a 'thank you' and suddenly my phone kind of buzzed.  
_-I'm the first 1 that txted u! Enjoying ur iphone5? Xoxo Clove__  
_"Clove!" I shouted. The three of them laughed when I shouted out her name.  
My phone buzzed again.  
_-This time don't shout. Txt me back by typing on the keyboard__  
_-Like this?  
_-Like this? Yes. Just like this.__  
_"I'm so proud of you Kat! You learned it already!" Clove grinned sarcastically. No need to be really proud of anything, everyone can learn to text easily.  
Cato and Peeta laughed again.  
"Well girls, let's go have dinner shall we?" Peeta smiled and took my hand while Cato did the same to Clove. We walked into the elevator and headed down to a much lower floor where apparently the restaurant was located.

* * *

**Had a good read? Review, thanks!**


	17. Chapter 15

**OH MY GOODNESS... Apologies for the long time no update... I had other stories going on at another website (wattpad, yes, it's the coolio wattpad). Anyways, so sorry about this :( And I honestly have no idea when the next update would be... **

**Love, Buttercup**

**And please, review, and favor and follow. Thank you!**

* * *

Kind girl's little sis POV:)  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Prim!" Tiara waved goodbye and I walked back home. I dropped my bag off and talked to my dear kitty, Buttercup.  
"Buttercup, do you miss Katniss?" I asked in friendly way.  
Buttercup growled loudly accompanied by an unfriendly hiss.  
"Oh don't be like that Buttercup! She's my dearest sister!" I frowned unhappily. Katniss still threatens to cook him so I guess it's not his fault…  
"Prim?" Mom called from the kitchen.  
"Yes?" I answered.  
"Would you mind popping to the Mellarks?"  
"Sure! I'll be on my way!"  
"Thanks Prim!" I waved good-bye to mom and walked towards Peeta's house. Gosh I wish Katniss were back! Katniss could do everything basically. She's smart, she can collect berries, but does she only collect berries in the forest or does she do something else? I know for sure she's not only there for Peeta and the berries…  
I knocked on the Mellarks' door.  
"Hello sweetie!" Mrs./Dr. Mellark opened the door.  
"Hi Dr. Mellark!"  
"What bought you here?"  
"Mom says I should just pop over."  
"Oh that's nice of you to come for a short visit! Come on in! Isn't it too cold just standing outside?"  
"Um, it's not that bad. Katniss and I are used to it."  
"Standing outside in the cold isn't good for you health. You better come in."  
"Of course I will." So I kicked off my shoes and walked inside the Mellark mansion. Peeta's still got the best house ever.  
"So Prim, there's something I need to tell you." Mrs. Mellark suddenly turned serious.  
"Yes? What is it?" I looked at her and asked.  
"Actually… I told your mom to tell you to come over."  
Oh no. Something bad happened.  
"Why did you want me to come over?"  
"It's about your sister and my son. Their relationship isn't that… serious… right?"  
"No, no, no. It's not that serious. They wouldn't even be touching each other when I'm around! Or Leeva and Jed!"  
"Leeva told me Peeta was with Katniss when Katniss was asleep that night she recovered from the, um, super emotional fainting process."  
"Katniss never told me about that. I know that Katniss is hiding some sort of secrets from me, but she'll never tell me. I have no idea why she's always in the forest."  
"I asked Peeta a few times what Katniss's always doing in the forest, and he always reply: nothing really."  
"I know that Katniss's got to be doing something that could support our family."  
"Prim, how about this. You try and figure how serious their relationship is, and I'll try and dig out what your sister is doing in the forest."  
"Alright. We shall do that."  
"Deal?"  
"Deal. I don't want my sister or my so-called cousin be harmed."  
"Right. Being in a status of a doctor, I don't want anyone to get harmed."  
We grinned at each other. Wow. So weird doing this with a professional doctor.

Kind girl POV:)  
"Fancy eating at the grill tonight?" Peeta whispered slightly by my right ear.  
"'Course! Will we be on time for the fireworks though?"  
"Yes we're going to be on time. Don't worry Love."  
"We're in public right now, so you're my cousin."  
"That's great. Yes I'm your cousin."  
"Thank you." I sighed hoping Peeta won't forget about his rules of being Mr. Leblanc. He's such a clumsy sweetheart…  
"Katniss! Does Prim have a phone?" Clove ran up to me, dumping Cato behind us.  
"Prim? No, she doesn't. Remember, we don't have that much money." I reminded her in a friendly way.  
"Right. I remembered now. Sorry if I brought up an unhappy conversation…"  
"No, don't worry about it." We settled into our seat in the restaurant and I started looking through the menu.  
Appetizers, soups, salads, main dish, side dish, drinks, desserts… How many types of fancy food does the Capitol have?  
"Kat, are you having trouble reading a menu?" Clove asked nicely as Cato chuckled.  
"No! I'm not having trouble reading the menu, and Cato don't chuckle," I narrowed my eyes and stared at him. Cato pretended that he hadn't done anything as he read the menu quietly.  
"Just ignore Cato. We know him," Clove whispered quietly.  
"Yeah we know him. Right. You know him," I rolled my eyes as Clove grabbed my phone.  
I freaked out and asked, "What are you doing?"  
"Adding other people's numbers, duh." Clove continued typing on my phone. A few seconds later she gave it back. "There. You now have Foxface, Glimmer, Cashmere and a few others' phone numbers."  
"Um, thanks I guess," I replied.  
"You're welcome, country chic," Clove grinned sneakily.  
"Country chic? New name for Katniss, aye?" Peeta suddenly jumped in our conversation.  
"Yeah country chic. But not exactly a chic," Clove replied.  
"Really?" I groaned as the server came towards our table.  
"Are you ready to order?" She asked in the awkward Capitol accent.  
"Yes, we're ready," Peeta answered, then he added a bunch of food that I really have no idea what they are.  
"Sounds great! I'll be right back," She walked away and poured some bright colored liquid into four cups and walked back.  
"One for you, you, you, and you," You, you, you… She should know saying all those 'you's isn't necessary.  
"Thank you," The four of us spoke in the same time and the server walked away.  
"Kat!" A voice called from far away in the restaurant.  
Who's voice is that?  
"Katniss! Hey Katniss! It's Madge!" Madge shouted.  
"Oh! Hey Madge! What brought you into this restaurant?" I asked as she walked to our table.  
"Gale took me here. He asked me out so, yeah! So excited!" Squealing in a high-pitched voice like a little mouse.  
"You two dating?" Clove asked excitedly.  
"Yes! Ohmigosh! I'm so happy!" Madge squeaked again.  
"I thought you liked my cousin," I pointed out.  
"No, because I found out Gale's really nice too, and Freddy already has a girlfriend," Madge stopped squeaking and went back to her normal voice.  
"I'm glad you understand that. Because it would be really difficult for Freddy to, yeah, you know," I sighed even though I'm really happy in my heart, knowing there are no more competitors that I need to compete with for Peeta.  
"So Katniss, now you're the only one that's not dating anyone!" Madge frowned.  
"Madge, I'll be fine. I don't have time to consider about love, and blah," I lied.  
"You need a lot of time to build up an intense relationship you mean. I understand. Anyways, I'm going back to Gale. See you sometimes!" Madge skipped happily towards her far away table.  
"Kat, I ordered stuff for you so you wouldn't get confused," Peeta smirked.  
"Is that actually the reason that made you ordered my food? You're nice," I frowned.  
"No, you know I'm just joking."  
"Great. What if I don't believe you?"  
"Then you better believe me!"  
I stared at Peeta. Clove and Cato looked at Peeta and me, laughing. Peeta freakily smiled that made me shiver.

"Lamb stew and plums," The server came and said.  
"Over here," Peeta patted my table and the server put the plate down. The server walked away.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Lamb stew and plums, didn't you hear the server?" Cato asked.  
"I did. I did indeed," I grabbed a knife and got ready to cut the meat.  
"Wait!" Clove quickly grabbed my arm.  
"What?" I frowned.  
"Let me practice my cutting skills," Clove then grabbed the knife out of my hand and chopped the meat to tiny pieces.  
"There," Clove stabbed the knife into one of my plum. The juice of the plum squirted everywhere on the plate.  
"Look what you just did! You murdered… a plum…" Peeta and Cato laughed while I gasped loudly to Clove. Thinking back about what I just said, it sounds stupid and it sounds just like what Effie said to me on the train about that mahogany.  
"Oh too bad, it's still eatable," Clove grinned as her food came. She grabbed three fries casually and stuffed them into her mouth.  
I grabbed my fork and stabbed into the broken plum. It still tastes good. I stabbed my fork into a piece of lamb, stuffed it in my mouth, the hardness was just perfect.  
Peeta and Cato's food came a bit later than ours, and as soon as they started eating our dinner time became very silent.  
"Girls, eat faster," Peeta complained.  
"We can't," Clove sighed and patted her full stomach.  
"Too full Clover?" Cato grinned.  
"Yeah, need some help," Clove pushed the plate towards Cato.  
"Katniss, what about you?" Peeta asked.  
"I'm ok. You can have some too, if you want," I smiled and kept eating.  
"No thanks, we still have dessert, but we're taking them to the fireworks."  
"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Clove and me groaned loudly.  
"I thought I should've left that as a surprise!"  
"That's great Peeta, thanks," Clove rolled her eyes and stretched in her seat.  
"Anyways, I think we should get going," Peeta stood up and walked towards the nearby server.  
He walked back and announced we're officially leaving. Clove and I grabbed our bags and followed Peeta and Cato out of the restaurant.  
"It's chilly outside…" I shivered and snuggled nearer to Peeta.  
"Here," Peeta wrapped his arm around my shoulders to keep me warm.  
"How sweet! Too bad Clove's not cold enough for me to do that," Cato frowned cheekily.  
"What's that nonsense? Who said I'm not cold?" Clove nudged him.  
"So you just want me to carry you all the way to the clearing for the fireworks?"  
"No. I'm just saying you can't just assume that I'm cold."  
"I didn't say that."  
"Yes you did. You said Clove's not cold enough for me to do that."  
"You two stop the fight alright?" Peeta pulled the fighting couple apart. I could still see the lightning connecting their angry eyes.  
"C'mon Katniss, let's keep going," Peeta and me kept walking. I wasn't sure if I wanted to turn my head back to see what the couple is doing.  
"Seems legit," Peeta told me.  
"What seems legit?" I asked, confused.  
"Clove and Cato."  
"Why do they seem legit?"  
"They just fought and they made out right after they fought."  
"How is that legit?"  
"Ugh… Never mind. Katniss doesn't understand."  
"You're nice," I rolled my eyes and kept walking.  
I knew I shouldn't have turned my head to see what was going on.

(Yeah if I were Katniss, I wouldn't have want to turn around either…)

Something buzzed. Something that's touching me buzzed, and it made me shake.  
"Peeta?" I shuddered.  
"What is it?" Peeta asked.  
"Something on me is buzzing…"  
"Probably your phone. Someone obviously texted you."  
I grabbed out my phone and yes, Peeta's right.

_-Hey! What's up?_

A text from Glimmer Rambin

_-Not much._

I texted slowly.

_-Where are you guys right now? Towards the firework?_

She texted that in a few seconds. Amazing. I'm so slow.

_-On our way to the fireworks. Where are you and Cash?_

_-Shopping :D We're going to shop until 1:00am XD SOOOO FUN! Cash and me are hanging out with Cash's boyfriend Marvel and her brother Gloss_

_-Awesome! I'll talk to you later!_

_-Ttyl!_

What's ttyl?  
"Peeta, what does ttyl mean?" I inquired.  
"Ttyl? It stands for talk to you later. There's a lot more you'll need to learn Kat," Peeta answered.  
We kept walking for a while without any talking. Although we weren't talking, there're still many interesting sound that come from across the street.  
"Peeta?" I broke the silence.  
"Hmm?" He looked at me.  
"What are across the street?"  
"Many shops, restaurants, and houses."  
"How big is the Capitol?"  
"It's not too big, it's just fancy."  
"Oh. Answer satisfied," I grinned.  
"You're so cute Kat…"  
"Why does that question make me cute?"  
"You just… barely know anything… And hey, keep up your pace or else we'll never make it to the fireworks on time."  
"Fine. Race you there?"  
"No, we're running together."  
"But you're one of the slowest runners I've ever known!"  
"Stop whining, we're running together. Remember Effie said to stay to someone that's been to the Capitol more than once."  
"Fine…" I trailed off the sentence, grabbed Peeta, surprising him, and dashed towards the so-called clearing.  
Technically it should be a clearing, but the clearing is full of people, and artificial colors.

"Clove! Cato!" I shouted as Peeta and I sat down on the clearing, ready for the fireworks.  
"Where are you two?" Clove's arrogant voice rang through the clearing.  
"We're here! At the very front!" I shouted.  
Peeta and me turned our head. I saw Clove come rushing towards us along with Cato.  
"Are the fireworks starting any moment now?" Clove asked, panting. Since when did Clove learn to pant?  
"The fireworks should be starting sometime soon. Oh! The first one!" Peeta pointed at the sky. Brilliant colors of red, purple, and yellow layered in the dark night sky. I squinted my eyes and looked at the fireworks, clear enough, the fireworks spelt the word 'Panem'. The first few faded and they shot a few more up, purple, blue, and green spelling the word 'Capitol'. The words faded and there's just plain fireworks that made images in the sky for the rest of the night.  
"Wasn't it brilliant?" Clove squealed excitedly.  
"Definitely my dear," Cato wrapped his arms around her neck and his hand landed on her shoulders.  
"Where should we go now? It's like one o'clock at night, right?" I asked.  
"Well, Katniss, why don't you take out your phone and check the time?" Clove suggested.  
"Good point, I shall do so," And I took out my phone, checking the time. 12:59am right on. I showed the rest of them the time.  
"Katniss, you see, Glimmer texted you, so why don't you text her back?" Clove swiped on the text messages. At the end I texted her: Just finished watching fireworks, amazing!  
Glimmer didn't text me back, hmm, she's probably sleeping.  
"How about just resting in our rooms then? I'm honestly tired," Clove yawned and rested her head on Cato's shoulder.  
"Clove and I'll go back to our rooms, you two can do whatever you want," Cato waved goodbye at me and headed back to the hotel with Clove by his side.  
"Any ideas on what we should do?" I asked Peeta, still on the same spot.  
"How about star gazing? I know a great place for star gazing," His warm smile appeared once again…  
"Sure! Take me to it," I commanded him. He laughs a bit and placed his arms around my waist and headed off to the opposite direction of the hotel.  
"So, Peeta, where are we going exactly?" I asked, while walking.  
"The prettiest and most romantic place in the whole Capitol. The flower garden at the top of the major Capitol mall, the Star Gazer Mall," He then explained the garden to me. Apparently the garden has a huge lake on top of it, it has a small cave beside the lake that is covered by a waterfall on half of it. It has a maze built out of bushes, and on top of the lake there's a huge white bridge embroidered with red hearts.  
"How many people would be here, usually?" I asked.  
"Quite a few in the summer, but barely anyone come here right now. Especially at night. I'm actually positive that we're going to be the only ones here," He then called the elevator.  
"So, is it like a secret place?" I asked as he guides me into the elevator.  
"You can say that," he laughs, "Not a lot of people know about this place."  
The door then opened slowly and he held the door for me to get out first.  
"Welcome to the garden of star gazers," He grinned at me. I took a brief view of the garden. It didn't look like a place for star gazing at all however.  
"Are you sure star gazing would work here?" I asked him.  
"It would definitely not work here, but trust me, it'll work in a place that I know." He then urged me to walk forwards. The flowers around are amazingly beautiful, and they looked fake, but the scent doesn't smell fake at all. He walked me onto the white bridge he was talking about. We walked together, making fun of each other for a while until we reached a waterfall, covering half of a cave.  
"We're going to go through the cave. It's a very dark tunnel, but we'll be fine. They have torch lights that sticks onto the cave wall," He guided me in carefully through the entrance of the tunnel.  
"Hop on in the boat, my love," He stepped onto a small rowboat and guided me in.  
"You never mentioned that we would be on a rowboat. I thought we were going to walk there!" I gasped with surprise. I would probably not follow him if we were actually walking through the tunnel.  
"Oh well, I always leave surprises for you, you know," He shrugged and kept paddling. Well, he does like to give me surprises; it's a known fact.  
We kept talking and laughing throughout the journey through the tunnel. How many minutes passed exactly?  
"Here we are! Step out of the boat, I'll give you a hand," He jumped out of the boat and lend me his hand. He walked forwards out of the cave accompanied by me.  
"Well, this is the perfect place for star gazing in the whole Capitol. Let's enjoy ourselves on this wonderful shore of the ocean of the Capitol!" He announced.  
"Wait, how does that work? We were at a very high point in the Capitol before we came down the cave… How does that work?" I questioned.  
"The river in the cave is flowing downwards slowly, that's why we didn't feel anything but it's still going downwards. This part of the beach is also hidden. No one else would probably get here even if they traveled down the river," He explained.  
"How? Isn't it just the same river?" I asked.  
"Um, you probably didn't notice it, but I opened a secret passageway while coming down from the river. There's a handle on the wall that you have to pull down in order to come down to this shore," That's a lot clearer for my stupid brain.  
"So, in conclusion, let's enjoy our time on the beach since it took you a while to get down from the cave!" I then ran down the beach and headed to the ocean.

* * *

**Review? Thanks :)**


End file.
